Avatar: Broken Hearts
by TheHiddenWriter
Summary: Taking place right as the finale ends, new love between Aang and Katara is formed. But fate brings a new crisis that may tear apart the relationship they worked so hard to get to. Sequel to Winds and Waves, but it acts as it's own story. Update: S2CH7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**After a long wait for the sequel to _Winds and Waves_, I'm proud to present it's epic sequel, _ATLA: Broken Hearts_. For those who didn't see the finale of ATLA, you might want to watch it first before reading this fan-fic.**

**I don't own ATLA, or any of it's characters. Viacom and Nick own them. Any new characters I make are automatically owned by Viacom and Nick.**

Broken Hearts Chapter 1:

The two lovers continued to kiss passionately as the sun began to slowly set behind them. As they kissed, they began remember everything that brought the two of them together. The first meeting, The Fortuneteller, Aang finding Katara's necklace, the events at the North Pole, the Cave of Two Lovers, the Serpent's Pass, the events at Ba Sing Se, the cave at the fire nation, the day of black sun… But the one thing that stayed in both of their minds was the day when they were stranded in the forest near the western air temple. When they thought about their futures… and what would happen with them next. Now, they both knew that they needed each other more than ever before, and nothing would ever keep them apart. Katara and Aang stopped kissing for a moment, and looked at each other lovingly.

"Katara… will you be my girlfriend?" Asked Aang.

Katara smiled and blushed. She thought back to that one day at the air temple for a second, and then spoke.

"I will on one condition…" Said Katara.

Aang looked confused. "What's that?"

Katara blushed even more as she said the words they never forgot from their adventure at the air temple.

"You won't ever let me go, right?" Asked Katara.

Aang smiled and blushed a bright pink. "Never. I'll never let you go."

The two began to kiss once more, slowly and with even more passion. For so long, they cared for each other deeply. But neither of them ever imagined they would be in a relationship with the other. Had they had a little bit more time, they could have gone… further with their kiss… But fate had other plans…

Sokka, who was annoyed by everyone criticizing his art, was walking out of Iroh's teashop. His annoyance turned to anger when he saw the sight in front of him. Had he not lost his sword or boomerang, he could have been way more violent. But instead, he proceeded to tackling Aang to the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Sokka shouted.

He slammed into Aang, causing the couple to break apart. Aang was slammed to the ground by Sokka, who was holding Aang down with every bit of strength he had in his body. Katara, for a second, stood in shock, they ran towards Sokka, trying to get him off of Aang without hurting her brother.

"Sokka! Get off Aang!" Katara pleaded.

"How dare you… Is this why Katara has been captured, and hurt, so many times? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS BEHIND MY BACK?" Shouted Sokka.

"We just got together now Sokka! Please, get off of him!" Katara pleaded again.

Sokka once again seemed to ignore her. "How dare you Aang… Why? Why didn't you ask me for permission, before you start making out WITH MY SISTER!" Sokka shouted again.

A waterwhip hit Sokka in the back of the head. Sokka turned around to see a fuming Katara. "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!"

Toph, Zuko, Mai, Iroh, and Suki all ran out of the shop. They all were shocked and confused as to what was going on.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" Asked Zuko.

While still holding down Aang, Sokka turned his head to Katara.

"Why don't you tell them Katara? You two kept it a secret long enough from us. Why don't you tell us what you were doing with Aang?" Said Sokka.

Katara was still fuming. "It's not a secret! In fact, I feel proud enough to shout it to the sky. AANG AND I ARE GOING STEADY! OK! I LOVE AANG, AND HE LOVES ME! AND WE'RE NOT GOING TO LET ANYONE SEPARATE US!"

The rest of the gang had mixed reactions. Zuko and Mai's jaws dropped from overhearing this. Toph was saying "I knew it!" Suki was surprised. After hearing what Katara said, Sokka was steaming and looked at Aang with a cold face.

The sun went down, and the sky was now dark. Half the sky was filled with stars; half was filled with black clouds. And from the position Aang was in, he seemed to be right on the line that separated the two parts of the sky. He may have finally won Katara's heart, but his struggle to be with Katara was far from over.

Meanwhile, back in the Fire Nation, a cloaked man was approaching the prison near the capital. He walked calming into the building, and knocked out the guards in his way. He passed by the cell of former Firelord Ozai. Ozai, who heard what the cloaked man was doing, spoke loud enough to be heard by the mysterious figure.

"Finally… someone has come to free me. Now, I can figure out a new plan to re-take back my homeland, and become the Phoenix King once more!"

The mysterious figure stopped in front of Ozai's cell door. His body, however, was facing the hallway. The figure spoke in a low, dark tone.

"I'm not here for you…"

Ozai was in disbelief. "B-But… I'm the only one who knows how to rule the world! Who could you possibly want that's more important than me?"

The figure didn't move from his position. "Your daughter."

Ozai laughed. "You fool. She's gone insane. She'll be no help to you in conquering the four nations. Only I can tell you the secret to winning."

The figure didn't respond this time. Ozai was in disbelief again.

"Y-You, you think you can re-take the fire nation without me? I'm the only one who knows how to do it! I know how to defeat the avatar! How can you take over the three nations without me?!"

The figure turned and faced the door of Ozai's cell. Ozai tried to see the face of the man, but could not. The figure spoke in a dark, horrifying tone.

"Who said anything about…conquering those lands?"

The figure then turned and began to walk down the hall. Ozai was in shock. He ran to the bars of his prison, and screamed these words into the night.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! WHAT'S YOUR PLAN?! WHAT'S YOUR PLAN!?"

The figure continued to walk down the hall, leaving Ozai to go insane for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, back inside Iroh's teashop, the gang had settled down. Sokka was pacing the floor, trying to figure out what he was going to do about Aang. Numerous thoughts went through his head.

'Why didn't he ask me for permission to ask Katara out? They're way too young to go out. I can't let Katara feel the same way she did after she was with Jet. Never again.'

Sokka had separated the couple until he could figure out what he was going to do with them. Katara was in one corner of the room, along with Toph. Both girls were talking about something, and were laughing quietly. Aang was in the other corner of the room, trying look over to Katara without being caught by Sokka. Katara looked over and saw Aang. She blushed for a moment and smiled, causing Toph to giggle. Sokka quickly looked over at the girls, who put blank faces on. He then looked at Aang, who was looking at the ceiling.

Zuko got up from a chair he was sitting in, and walked over to Sokka.

"Sokka… don't you think your making a…?"

"No, I'm not. My Dad wouldn't be happy about them being together either."

"But Sokka. Don't you trust Aang? He isn't going to hurt her… and I doubt he's even going to think about having…"

Sokka stared at him angrly, causing Zuko to be quiet. Suki, who had been sitting in another chair in the room, got up and walked over to Sokka.

"Sokka… can I talk to you outside a moment?" Asked Suki.

Sokka nodded, and stared at Aang as he walked out with his girlfriend. Aang and Katara were about to get up and walk to each other, but heard Sokka shout out:

"That doesn't give you guys permission to walk over to each other!"

Aang and Katara quickly sat down and sighed. Iroh then came out from the back of the store, carrying a tray of teacups.

"Who wants tea?" Asked Iroh.

Aang and Katara looked at each other and smiled.

"Boy… am I thirsty." Said Aang with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Toph, I don't think Sokka would mind if I had some tea. Right?" Said Katara, who had the same grin on her face.

"Nope. I'll join you, so Mr. Redface doesn't get mad." Said Toph.

The two girls ran over to where Iroh was and quickly grabbed some tea. Aang ran towards Iroh as well, almost knocking into Zuko as he ran. He picked up a cup of tea, and then looked at Katara. The couple smiled at each other and were blushing. Zuko rolled his eyes and sat down next to Mai.

"Ugh… someone should hose them down…" Zuko said.

"I agree." Said Mai, in her gloomy tone.

They didn't say anything for a moment, and then looked at each other.

"Want to go make out in the back room?" Asked Zuko.

"Yeah." Said Mai, once again in her gloomy tone.

They sat up, and walked into the back room. Iroh looked over towards them and smiled. He then picked up a cup of tea, and went over to where Momo was in the room. He sat down in a chair, and pet him softly as he looked at Katara and Aang, who were now staring into each others eyes.

Meanwhile, the mysterious figure had gotten into Azula's cell. Azula was in chains, so that she could not break herself out.

"Who are you?" Azula said in a dark tone.

"Your going to help me out with a task… a task only you can perform." Said the mysterious man.

"What do I get out of it?" Asked Azula.

"Your freedom, and if you do everything I say… your brother's cold… dead corpse."

Azula looked up and smiled. "So let me guess… you want the avatar dead?"

The cloaked man shook his head. "No… I need help taking down someone more… important…"

Azula looked confused. "W-who's more important than the avatar?"

The cloaked man walked up to the Iron Bars slowly, and then kicked the metal door to her cage down. She looked at him with fear. He slowly walked up to her chains, and then spoke once more.

"An old rival of mine…"

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. This story will be more complicated than the Winds and Waves story, and will have much longer chapters. There will be a lot of Kataang Romance, (as well as some Maiko and Sukka romance.) And as we get later into the story, more problems will appear for the gang. Stay tune for chapter 2 of this fan-fic. And if you enjoyed this, I suggest you read my other current fan-fic, ATLA: The Missing Link. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or it's characters. Nick and Viacom do. And they own this story because it takes place in the avatar world.**

Chapter 2:

Sokka and Suki walked outside the teashop, under the bright, full moon. The two were silent for a moment, and then Suki spoke.

"So… why are you so against them going out?" Asked Suki.

"I… I just don't trust Aang with her. That's all." Replied Sokka.

"Ok. Now why don't you tell me why you really don't want them going out." Said Suki.

Sokka sighed and looked over to where there was a small pond. He looked at the small reflection of the moon that shined into the lake. He shut his eyes and spoke again.

"How could he… how could he not come to me and at least tell me his feelings for her? I thought I was his best friend."

"Well… technically Katara…"

"His second best friend?"

"Appa."

"His third best friend?"

"Wasn't Bumi his friend for a longer period of time?"

"How about fourth?"

"Well there is Momo…"

"Suki!"

"I'm kidding. Relax." Said Suki. "Besides, it seems lately that you and Zuko are better friends than you and Aang."

"Aang and I still hang out."

Suki looked at him questionably.

"Ok… so Zuko and I hang out with each other more often. Maybe it's because he helped me save you."

"Aww, that's sweet." Suki then gave Sokka a kiss on the cheek.

Sokka sighed. "I know Aang will always care for her, and he'd never try to hurt her… and I know Katara wouldn't hurt him either."

Suki looked at Sokka and began to understand why Sokka was upset. "So… this is more about protecting Aang than it is Katara, huh?"

Sokka looked at Suki, now with a nervous face on. "What? No. Pfft… No. It's not about Aang. It's about Katara. I… I…"

Suki looked at him questionably again. Sokka sighed once more.

"The reconstruction of the fire nation and earth kingdom isn't done yet… and even when that's done, Aang still has a lot of duties he has to perform as the avatar. If he gets into a serious relationship with Katara… I'm worried about what will happen if…"

"If what?" Asked Suki.

"As the Avatar, Aang is going to need to go to many different places, to solve a lot of problems. And there may be a point where he can't bring Katara with him… and he'll need to be separated from her for a long time. I know Katara would wait for him… but I'm worried about Aang… he's never been able to take being separated from her for long periods of time… If he gets too close to her…"

Suki put her hand on his shoulder.

"You worried because it might trigger his avatar state." Said Suki.

Sokka nodded.

"It's no secret that there are people wanting to kill Aang. Azula almost killed Aang in the avatar state. If someone tries to do that again…"

"Sokka… Aang knows how to take care of himself, and so does Katara. Both of them realize they have duties to perform. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Suki smiled and kissed Sokka on the lips lightly. Sokka pulled back for a second and spoke.

"I need to think this through…" Said Sokka. "My Dad is coming to visit in a few days. I'll talk about this with him when he arrives."

Sokka then took Suki's hand and walked her back into the Tea Shop. As they walked in, Sokka saw Aang and Katara staring into each other's eyes lovingly. Sokka was about to say something, but Suki covered his mouth.

"Let's just let them be tonight… I need to go home anyway… And I could use an escort."

Sokka looked over at the couple, sighed, then walked out of the teashop with Suki, hand in hand. Sokka then proceeded to taking Suki back to her temporary home in Ba Sing Se. Toph, who "saw" the whole thing, smiled to herself and thought:

'Good job Sokka. Good Job.'

A few blocks away, Zuko and Mai were walking back to their small cottage in Ba Sing Se. As they did, a small note appeared on the ground in front of them. Zuko picked it up and read it:

_WE'RE WATCHING YOU MAI. WE WILL DO EVERYTHING YOU CAN TO ENSURE YOUR DEAD WITHIN THE NEXT MONTH. BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK… A KNIFE WILL BE IN IT VERY SOON._

Mai suddenly for the first time had fear in her eyes. Zuko crumbled the note in his hand and set it on fire.

"They won't lay a finger on you Mai. I promise you."

Mai nodded and the couple ran towards their cottage. Once they were safe in the cottage, which was surrounded by earth kingdom guards, Zuko brought Mai to her room.

"Zuko… Can I ask you a favor?"

Zuko nodded. "You want me to stay with you tonight."

Mai nodded, and Zuko pulled up a chair next to her bed. Mai changed and then got into bed.

"Thanks Zuko." Said Mai.

Zuko smiled lightly as Mai slowly went to sleep. Zuko then turned his chair and faced the window, looking for any signs of an intruder near by.

After dropping off Toph at her home, Katara and Aang began to walk towards Katara and Sokka's cottage. They began to walk hand and hand down the streets of Ba Sing Se.

"Katara…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for sticking up for me earlier."

"Hey, we made a promise. I'd never let you go, if you would never let me go."

Aang smiled from this comment. The both stopped under a small lamp in front of Sokka and Katara's cottage.

"My Dad is coming in a few days, and Sokka is still a little bit nervous about us being together, so we may need to take our relationship a little bit slow for a few days. Just until Sokka calms down, and my Dad approves."

"Ok." Aang replied sadly.

They both looked up at the lamp, which was starting to die out. They both began to remember what happened in the Cave of Two Lovers. As the candle in the lamp dimmed, they both slowly move closer to each other, until their lips were close to touching. When the candle died out, their lips connected, and they began to kiss slowly. Katara put her arms around Aang as they continued their long kiss under the bright, full moon. After a few minutes, Katara pulled back and smiled at Aang, blushing lightly. Aang took out his glider, smiled, and flew off towards his home at Ba Sing Se, where Appa and Momo were waiting for him. Katara smiled, and after Aang vanished into the night, she slowly went back into the cottage, thinking about what her future with Aang would be like.

Meanwhile, Sokka was asleep in his bed. He suddenly had a strange dream where Yue was calling out Sokka's name.

"SOKKA! SOKKA! SOKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dream Yue screamed.

A giant figure with a long, black, worm like body hovered over her. He had multiple, small, legs and feet. His face seemed to change every 10 seconds.

"Let's see if the moon really has a face…. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"SOKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dream Yue screamed again.

Sokka woke up from his nightmare, filled with anger and fear. He quickly looked up at the sky, making sure the moon was still there. The bright moon was still high up in the sky, and seemed to be safe. Sokka was about to go back to sleep, when he realized something was wrong. He looked back up at the moon again and realized it wasn't a full moon anymore…

"But… it was a full moon before I went to sleep." Said Sokka.

The moon was slowly turning into a crescent… and making it's way into a new moon.

Back at the fire nation, two guards were patrolling the prison. They had just found a few guards had been knocked out by an intruder, and were looking to see if any prisoners were missing. There was only one prisoner who wasn't there.

"Captain… The Firelord's sister is missing." Said Guard #1.

The Captain sighed and closed his eyes.

"Send a messenger hawk to Firelord Zuko. Tell him his sister broke out and we need him back at the Fire Nation."

"Should we alert the Avatar as well?"

"If the Avatar comes down here, the world will hear that Azula broke out. They will begin to panic and think the old Fire Nation will rise again. No, if we have the Firelord himself just come here alone, no one will panic."

"Ok. I'll send a messenger hawk, explaining the situation."

"Good. But make sure you put in there specifically, he must come alone… no one else."

"Ok."

The guard ran towards the messenger area, leaving the captain alone.

"So, that just leaves one question… Who broke you out of your cell…?"

He looked out the window inside Azula's cage… staring at the dim new moon.

**DUN DUN DUN! (Always wanted to do that.) I hope you all like how I balanced out the three romances. But don't worry kataangers, more kataang moments are on the way! I also hope you guys like the multi-plots I've added as well. Thanks for reading, and special thanks to those who reviewed, and are tracking this story. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be, but stay tune!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or any of it's characters. Nick and Viacom do. Refer to past chapters for the rest of the disclaimer.**

Chapter 3:

Sokka woke up the next morning and went downstairs. He was lucky to have gotten any sleep last night after the nightmare he had. And what scared him the most was, he wasn't sure if it was real or not. As he went downstairs, he saw Katara, who had made herself breakfast. She looked towards Sokka for a brief moment, and then turned her head.

"What? Your still mad at me?" Asked Sokka.

"Nothing gets by you, Sokka…" Katara said sarcastically.

"I need you to stop being mad at me for a moment, there's a problem." Said Sokka.

"What? Is it about Aang?" Asked Katara.

"No, it's about Yue. I think she was kidnapped." Said Sokka.

Katara laughed at this comment for about a minute. As she did, Sokka's face began to get grimmer and grimmer. When Katara was done laughing, she spoke again.

"Sokka, your ridiculous. Yue is the moon spirit. How could she be kidnapped?"

"I think a spirit took her."

"Sokka, your crazy. The moon was right where it's always been last night. Yue is fine."

Katara began to eat her breakfast again.

"But I had a nightmare last night, and it looked like some spirit took Yue!"

Katara finished eating and started walking towards her room.

"Sokka, Yue is fine. You're just overreacting."

"You know what, maybe I am. Maybe that's why when I looked into the sky last night, I saw that New Moon…"

Katara stopped where she was in shock. She specifically remembered last night when she kissed Aang, that it was a FULL moon. She covered her mouth in horror.

"…But you know what? You still shouldn't treat me this way. How could you treat your only brother like this? This just proves even more that your relationship with Aang is a bad thing. And when Dad gets here, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he disapproves of your relationship."

And with that, Sokka left the cottage, slamming the door on his way out. Katara began to fill with rage. Normally, she would have let Sokka's comments go, because when he over-reacts, he usually doesn't think straight. But that last comment got her so angry…

"You… You… BLUBBER-HEAD!" Katara shouted out loud.

Katara ran into her room and slammed the door. She then began to change into some nicer clothing.

"I'm going to go find Aang… and we're going to go on our First Date… AND YOUR NOT GOING TO STOP ME, SOKKA!" Katara yelled.

Meanwhile, back at Mai and Zuko's cottage, Mai was just starting to wake up. As she did, she noticed that Zuko was facing the window, with his two swords at his side. She rubbed her eyes, and then spoke.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

Zuko shook his head. He got up and turned to Mai.

"I didn't want whoever it was to get a chance to hurt you."

Mai slowly got up out of bed. She put one hand on his cheek as she looked into his tired eyes.

"You need your rest Zuko. Otherwise, you're going to be aggravated all day."

Zuko turned and faced the window. "I hope I am. Because when I find this guy, I want to make sure he knows how mad I am that he threatened your life."

"Zuko…"

"Mai, don't worry. I'm not going to get enraged like I was when I hunted Aang. I've learned my lesson."

"That's not why I'm worried."

Mai walked up to Zuko and put her arms around him.

"Zuko, you don't need to strain yourself looking for this guy. I appreciate you watching over me, but you still need to help Aang with the reconstruction, and you also have your regular Firelord duties to perform as well."

Zuko turned and faced Mai.

"My duty is to keep you safe, happy, and loved."

"And I am."

Mai then kissed Zuko softly on the lips.

"Let's go get something to eat." Said Mai, as she took Zuko's arm and walked with him out of his room.

Meanwhile, across the area, Aang was walking through the streets of Ba Sing Se. He was thinking about how his relationship with Katara was starting to cause problems between him and Sokka. He loved Katara, but he didn't want his friendship with Sokka to be destroyed. Suddenly, a citizen ran up to Aang. She looked panicked and terrified.

"Avatar Aang! We need your help! There's a big fire that's engulfing some homes in the lower ring!"

Aang tried his best to calm the women down.

"Show me where the fire is." Aang said calmly.

The lady began to lead Aang towards the area of the fire. As he followed her, he passed by Toph, who was also walking down the street. As he passed by, Toph shouted out to him.

"Avatar Duties, Twinkle-Toes?"

Aang called back, "Yes!" as he ran with the citizen to the fire.

Toph chuckled to herself.

'He'd run faster if Katara wanted him.'

Toph began to walk down the street for a little while, until she ran into Katara. Katara was wearing her normal waterbender outfit, and had put on some make-up.

"Have you seen Aang?" Asked Katara.

"Oh, he's out helping some lady with some problem." Said Toph. "You know, his usual Avatar Business."

"Oh… Ok." Katara said, disappointedly.

"Why aren't you wearing your earth kingdom outfit?" Asked Toph.

"I'm going to save it… for tonight…" Katara said, smiling.

"Ahh… your going to go on your first date tonight?" Asked Toph.

"Yeah…" Said Katara, as she blushed lightly.

"But, isn't Sokka still upset about you guys together?" Asked Toph.

"Sokka has been acting like a jerk. I want to spend some alone time with Aang, and I don't really care what Sokka has to say."

"What about your Dad? Aren't you going to wait for his approval?"

"I'm sure he'll approve. He likes Aang. And besides, we'll take it slow. We'll just go to dinner, walk around the city, talk for a little while."

"So basically… everything you guys usually do…"

"Except it's just Aang and I by ourselves."

"… So you aren't going to kiss him at all during the date?"

"Toph, we don't need to kiss each other every time we see each other."

Neither one of them spoke for a moment.

"You're lying." Said Toph.

"What? No I'm not." Said Katara.

"You want to make out with him soooooo badly."

"What? No I don't! I mean, I do, but not badly… I mean, I like it… but…"

"Sugarqueen and Twinkletoes, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N…"

Toph got splashed in the face lightly by Katara, who smirked and stuck her tongue out. Toph smirked back and walked over to a small mud pile near the road.

"You… Wouldn't…" Said Katara.

Toph bended the mud at Katara, getting her waterbending outfit all muddy. Toph stuck her tounge and smirked.

"Whoops! My bad!" Toph said sarcastically.

The two girls then began to bend mud at each other in the streets. As they launched mud at each other, they began to laugh and giggle. They continued to do this for a little while, until they eventually forgot why they started the fight in the first place.

Meanwhile, on a small rooftop, a man in a brown cloak with a long, black beard was watching the two girls. Behind him, was a man in a long, gray cloak, who was bald.

"Is that her?" Asked the bearded man.

"No… that's the avatar's girl." Said the bald man.

"Then where's our target?" Asked the bearded man.

"Relax… Mai is bound to come out into the open soon." Said the bald man.

"And we'll be there when she does… ready to strike." Said the bearded man.

"We have to hurry, though. Our pay gets cut if we don't get the job done soon." Said the bald man.

"And we will… Relax…" said the bearded man.

The two cloaked men then started to walk away, leaving the girls un-aware that they were ever being watched.

Meanwhile, back at Iroh's teashop, Sokka had just walked in with Suki. Sokka had explained his nightmare to her, and why he was worried.

"It's just so weird… I thought there was a full moon last night." Said Sokka.

"There was… I don't know how it became a new moon." Said Suki.

"Then what should I do?" Asked Sokka.

"Well, I wouldn't normally say this about an ex-girlfriend of yours… but we need to help Yue. She's the moon spirit, and we can't let her get hurt."

It was then that Iroh walked into the room, with a tea tray in his hand. He went to go serve tea to a near by customer.

"But how are even suppose to get to the spirit world? Humans can't go there! Only Aang can!" Said Sokka.

Iroh overheard this, and his eyes widened. He finished serving the customer, and then walked over to the couple.

"Hello Sokka and Suki." Said Iroh.

"Hey Iroh." Said the couple.

"I overheard your problem, and I think I can help you out." Said Iroh.

"Oh come on," Said Sokka, "What, have you been to the spirit world before?"

He picked up a cup of tea he had, and started to drink it.

"Actually… yes… I have." Said Iroh.

Sokka spit it out, quickly tilting his head so that he didn't spray Suki. The couple stared at Iroh with awe and confusion. Sokka's luck had just changed.

Meanwhile, Aang was just coming back from helping out the female citizen. He arrived just in the nick of time and stopped the fire. He smiled and said his goodbyes to the citizens he helped.

"And now to go find Katara." Aang said both excited and smoothly. He then got on an air scooter, and went through the streets of Ba Sing Se, looking for his beautiful girlfriend. At last, he reached the street where Katara and Toph were. The two girls were still fighting using mudbending, and didn't notice Aang. Aang got off his air scooter, and walked over to the girls.

"Hey Katara!" Said Aang calmly.

"Hey Aang." Said Katara, who was looking at Toph, distracted.

After a brief moment, she then realized Aang was back at froze. She looked at herself, and then panicked. She was completely covered in mud.

"AANG!" Katara said embarrassed. She blushed nervously at him.

Toph, meanwhile, had no idea Aang returned, and began to mudbend again. She didn't aim correctly, and hit Aang with a ton of mud, causing him to be completely covered in it. Toph then realized she hit Aang, and stopped moving. Her face had a shocked expression on. Katara, meanwhile, covered her mouth with both hands, nervous and embarrassed about what had just happened. Aang wiped the mud off his face, and grinned.

The two girls looked at each other, and then at Aang. The trio then began to laugh out loud for a minute at how ridiculous they looked. When they were done, Aang walked up to Katara, and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and smiled as he did this.

"See? I knew you were lying! Exclaimed Toph.

Katara splashed mud at Toph while Aang wasn't looking, causing Toph to fall to the ground.

"So Aang… I was wondering…" Said Katara nervously.

"Yeah?" Asked Aang.

"Since we're a couple now… maybe we should go on our first date tonight?"

"I thought we were taking it slow."

"We are… but that doesn't mean we can't go out for dinner, or walk around the city."

"Ok."

"Cool."

"So… It's a date?"

"Yeah, it's a date."

The two looked into each other's eyes as the blushed nervously. Neither one of them talked for a moment, as it both hit them that tonight would be the first time they would hang out as a couple. After a minute of silence, Toph got up and on her feet.

"Well, that's enough mushy, romantic stuff for me. I'll see you lovebirds later." Said Toph.

"You're leaving already?" Asked Katara.

"Nope… you guys are." Toph said as she grinned widely.

As Aang and Katara were trying to figure out what she meant by that, Toph stomped her foot on the ground, causing an earth pillar to come out of the ground quickly, right under Katara and Aang. The couple then went flying into the air.

"TOPH!" They screamed.

They went flying through the air under they landed in a small pond, not too far away from the area.

"Ahh Toph… you've done it again." Said Toph proudly.

She then walked away, as the couple got out of the pond and dried themselves off.

Meanwhile, back at the fire nation, the black cloaked figure and Azula were surrounded by a bunch of fire nation royal guards.

"Do you think we can take them?" Asked Azula.

The cloaked figure seemed to have not heard Azula, and responded in a low, dark tone.

"Duck…"

Azula quickly obeyed. The figure then put his middle finger and pointer finger together on each hand. Red electric sparks began to appear around his hand. He then spun around as bright red lighting shot out of his fingers, shocking all the soldiers around the duo in the heart. When he was done, Azula got up nervously.

"I-I didn't know Red Lightning even existed…" Said Azula.

The figure looked over at Azula and spoke in a low tone again.

"Now you know what will happen if you attempt to double cross me…"

Azula nodded, and the duo began to walk away from the capital, preparing to hunt down the mysterious warrior's target…

**I tried my best to make this chapter longer than the last two, since a lot of my reviews for all my stories have been asking for longer stories. I'm gonna try to make sure each chapter of Broken Hearts (as well as my other story) hits around 2,500 words per chapter. (2,300 minimum) Next Chapter should be interesting, as Katara and Aang go on their first date, Sokka, Suki and Iroh make a plan to save Yue, and Zuko continues to try to figure out who sent the death threat. But let's not forget... a messenger hawk is quickly flying to Ba Sing Se, telling Zuko that Azula is no longer in prision, and that Zuko must come down to the Fire Nation, alone, to find her. All this, and Chief Hakota is coming to visit... You don't want to miss the next chapter!**

**Thanks to: Those who read this chapter and previous ones, Those who reviewed all previous chapters of the story.**

**Special Thanks: Those who are tracking this story and my other stories.**

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 4 is on the way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nick and Viacom own all things that have to do with ATLA. I think that's all that has to be said.**

Chapter 4:

It was a few hours later, and the sun was beginning to set. But for the gang, the day was far from over. For some, a rescue mission was being prepared. For others, a fear of death and loss was looming. And for two particular people, a night of romance was about to occur, even if the couple wanted to take it slow. But there were two things the gang all had in common that night. Two things that were on their minds. One was that they all had someone important to them on their minds. And two, which was that they all were afraid of losing someone close to them. Unfortunately, there was one other thing that each and every member of the gang had in common. They all were completely unaware that multiple forces were about to cause the entire world to turn to chaos…

At Katara and Sokka's cottage, Katara had just finished putting her earth kingdom dress on, and was now finishing up getting ready. The love of her life had just agreed to go on a date with her, and her brother was nowhere near by to object to the date. Still, Katara had yet to get approval from her father, who would be visiting the gang within a matter of days. She and Aang had decided they would just go to dinner, so that she could prove that Aang and her are a responsible couple. Though she secretly in the back of her mind wished to do something more exciting on their first date, she realized it was better than nothing. It would just be her and Aang, and for Katara, that was just perfect.

As Katara was finishing up, a few blocks down from the cottage, Aang was walking down the street. He had spent the last few hours looking for something nice to wear, so he could impress Katara. Sadly, he failed to realize he really didn't have that many options. All he had was his original Air Nation clothing, his new monk clothing, and his old Fire Nation uniform. He didn't have enough time to go out and find something better to wear, so he decided he'd just wear his monk clothing. As he walked to Katara's cottage, he was afraid that when she saw him, that she'd see him like a little kid again. His heart pounded rapidly in worry as he approached the small house. He slowly walked up to the door and knocked on it, and began to worry that he'd do something wrong and embarrassing during his date. Everything that could possibly go wrong flashed through his mind as he waited for Katara. For a moment, he thought about turning back.

Then the door opened, and every worry on his mind vanished instantly. He looked at Katara in her stunning dress, and smiled. To him, she was an angel on earth, an angel he wanted to never let go of. Katara looked at him and blushed. She thought that Aang looked so much more mature in his monk outfit, and more handsome as well. After a minute of silence, Aang was the first one to speak.

"So… should we head over to the restaurant?" Aang asked.

Katara nodded and smiled. Aang gently took Katara's hand, and together the couple began to walk towards the restaurant. The night that both Katara and Aang had waited for had at last come. No war… No enemies… No distractions. Tonight, it would just be Aang and Katara, with only the other on their minds.

Meanwhile, back at the teashop, Sokka made the finishing touches on the plan.

"So do we all agree this is the best way to go?" Asked Sokka.

"Yes, if everything goes to plan, you'll be able to save Yue from this mysterious spirit." Said Iroh.

Suki looked over the plan, and then found one vital error.

"How exactly are we going to defend ourselves in the spirit world? There's no way to bend." Suki pointed out.

Sokka was about to face palm himself when Iroh stopped him.

"We might not be able to bend, but we can bring weapons into the spirit world." Said Iroh.

"What weapon could be powerful enough to fight a spirit? I don't have my sword or boomerang anymore, and Suki's fans aren't going to be able to stop a spirit single handed." Said Sokka.

"I know someone who might be able to give us some weapons to fight. Follow me." Said Iroh.

The trio then walked out of the teashop. As Iroh locked up the shop, he placed a sign onto the door which said: _CLOSED, WILL REOPEN WHEN MANAGER RETURNS._ Iroh then began to lead Sokka and Suki to his friend, as the trio walked across the city to find him.

Meanwhile, at Zuko and Mai's cottage, the couple had returned from their search for the person who threatened Mai. Mai was starting to become extremely worried about Zuko. She feared that the hunt for this mysterious person might turn Zuko back into the raging firebender he once was.

"Zuko… maybe you should rest." Suggested Mai.

"No… Not till I find this man, and teach him a lesson for threatening your life." Replied Zuko.

Mai sighed and put her arms around his neck. "Zuko, if you keep acting like this, your going to turn into someone you don't want to be. Don't you remember how hard you worked to get to where you are right now?"

Zuko sighed. He shut his eyes and spoke softly. "I know I need to keep a calm head, but I can't afford to lose anyone else close to me again. My mother is still missing, my uncle almost vanished from my life… and then this happens…"

Suddenly, a messenger hawk landed outside the window. Mai walked over and opened the window, and the bird flew into the room, landing right in front of Zuko. He bent down and took the message from the hawk.

"This is one of our elite messenger hawks that can travel the world quickly. I told my men only to use it in an emergency…" Zuko said.

He opened the scroll and read was written on the letter. When he was done, he stood there with a shocked, depressed face. Mai noticed right away that something horrible had happened in the fire nation.

"Zuko… what does it say?" Mai asked.

Zuko shook his head. "You don't want to know…"

Katara and Aang walked into the large restaurant. It was very crowded, and it looked like there were no tables left for them.

Aang sighed. "I knew I should have gotten a reservation."

Katara put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "It's ok, Aang. We can always come back another time."

The couple was preparing to leave when the headwaiter noticed Aang. He quickly ran in front of them.

"Avatar Aang, my humblest apologies. I should have helped you out right away, forgive me."

"That's ok, all the tables are taken anyway, and I don't want to make anyone get up." Said Aang politely.

"Ahh, then we shall find another way to get a table for the Avatar and his girlfriend."

The couple blushed at the last part of the sentence. Never before had they been referred to as a couple, until now.

The headwaiter went to the back for a moment, and then returned, with a giant smile on his face.

"We've set up a table on the balcony, where you two can be alone, if you are interested."

Katara and Aang looked at each other and nodded. The headwaiter lead them to their table, and sat them down. The table had a small, lit candle in the middle. From the balcony, there was a small lake, one of the few inside the city's walls, which sparkled under the sun, which continued to set. Katara and Aang looked at each other and blushed.

"I'll assume you both are ok with the area we set up." Said the Headwaiter.

The couple nodded at sat down. They ordered their food, and then the headwaiter went to the kitchen to go get the order filled out. Katara and Aang were silent for a little while after he left, unsure as to what to say to each other. It's been a long time since the last time they were alone together and they didn't have to worry about the war. They both wanted to say something, but neither one was sure what they should talk about. Eventually, the food came out, and Katara and Aang began to eat their meal. They ate in silence for a little while, until Katara eventually broke the silence, wanting to ask the question she wanted to know the answer to for a long time.

"Aang… Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure."

"You told me awhile back that your seventh chuckra was blocked, but you never really told me why it was blocked."

Aang looked down and sighed.

"You want to know, don't you?"

Katara nodded.

"My seventh chuckra was blocked because of earthly attachments, and the guru said I had to give them up to master the avatar state… and I couldn't give up one of them…"

Katara looked at Aang sadly for a moment, and then looked down.

"It's me, isn't it?"

Aang nodded.

"I couldn't give you up Katara…"

"But Aang, you risked the fate of the world!"

"Katara… you have to understand…"

"What would have happened if you lost to the firelord? Everything we worked so hard to do could have been lost!"

"Katara… "

"Imagine all the lives that could have been lost, Aang! The Firelord could have…"

"You're my world Katara!"

Katara stopped talking for a moment. She knew Aang cared for her… but she had no idea he cared this much.

"W-What?"

"Katara… you're the only reason I fought this entire war. I mean, I lost my people, my home, everything. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had any hope left to fight."

Katara was speechless.

"I-I gave you hope?"

Aang nodded.

"Katara… I…I love you."

Katara blushed and looked down. Everything was happening so fast. This was supposed to be one normal, calm date. But Katara realized right then and there that as long as Aang was in her life, things would never be normal. She then knew what she had to say next, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to say it, but she knew deep down she had to.

"Aang…"

"Yes Katara?"

Meanwhile, Zuko had read the scroll to Mai, explaining the whole situation with Azula.

"I can't believe it…" Zuko said in shock.

"Wasn't Azula in a mental ward for treatment?" Asked Mai.

"She was…" Said Zuko. "But apparently, the scroll says she that she attacked a few doctors there, and they decided it would be better to transfer her to a prison cell until they could figure out what to do with her. So they put her in the prison by the capital to keep a close eye on her."

"Great…" Mai said sarcastically.

"It says they want me to come back to the Fire Nation alone."

"Why?" Mai then thought about this for a minute, and then realized why the message said that. "They don't want Aang to come down."

Zuko nodded. "He'll attract attention. People could panic that Azula escaped. And not only that, but if she realizes were hunting her, any trail she and the person who helped her escape will be covered."

"Who would have helped her escape?" Asked Mai.

"I don't know. But whoever it was, they must have some sort of plan."

Mai sighed.

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Mai.

"What do you mean?"

"You have to make a choice, Zuko. You said you wanted to hunt down the guy who threatened to kill me, but you also have to stop your sister, and you're the only one who can."

Zuko realized that he had no choice. He was going to have to choose to either stay with Mai, or head to the Fire Nation to hunt down Azula.

"I can't leave you alone Mai…" Zuko said.

"Oh come on Zuko, you said it yourself, I can take care of myself. Don't let me be a factor. If you think the soldiers you have standing by can find Azula, then stay here. But if Azula is still too big of a threat, then you need to go."

Zuko thought about it for a moment, considering everything that was going on. He then came to an decision.

"I'm not leaving you alone Mai…"

"Zuko…"

"Let me finish, I want you to come with me."

"If we both go, we'll attract attention. If you go down to the Fire Nation quietly, no one will notice. They'll think that you're just checking up on the nation."

"Then we'll sneak down together!"

"Zuko, that's too big of a risk…"

"So was the stunt you pulled at the prison."

Mai sighed. Zuko did have a point; she did pull off a big risk letting Zuko and Sokka escape at the boiling rock.

"There's a small, 2 person boat I have that can travel quickly across the ocean. We can take it and quietly get down to the Fire Nation; no one will suspect a thing. And we'll be far away from the guy who threatened you."

Mai thought about it for a moment. It did solve both problems.

"Fine. We'll go down to the Fire Nation together."

The couple then started to pack their bags. They had to move fast, for if they really knew Azula, they knew she wouldn't stay in enemy territory for too long without an army…

"Aang…"

"Yes, Katara?"

"I…. I love you too."

Aang smiled, and his heart began to beat quickly. The girl of his dreams had just said she loved him. For a second, everything was going perfectly.

"But…"

And then everything broke apart.

"I have to wait…"

"What?" Asked Aang.

"Aang… It's clear to me that we can't be in a relationship with each other without having really strong feelings for each other… and I can't be with you yet…"

"No…"

"I need my Dad's consent. If he feels your responsible enough to not let go of your duties while were in a relationship… then I'll be with you. I trust him enough to know that he'll be able to figure out if you'll be able to do that. But until then…"

"Katara… Please…"

A tear went down Katara's face. She hated to do this, but if Aang wasn't going to think about his duty to the world because of her… she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something terrible happened.

"I need you to stay away from me until my dad comes."

"Katara… No…"

She couldn't continue to rip his heart out… it was hurting her too much inside. She quickly left the area, leaving Aang alone at the table.

"IDIOT!" Aang shouted, as he face palmed himself.

The woman he loved had just left him because he risked the world… for his only world. Now he knew the risk backfired… because all he was left with… was a broken heart.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Well, that's the end of chapter 4. And look, it's the dreaded "To be continued!". Next chapter is going to be epic, as multi-epic chases begin! Zuko and Mai chase Azula, Sokka, Suki and Iroh prepare to head into the spirit world to find Yue, and Aang chases after Katara's heart, trying to prove he can be with her and still be the avatar. And what exactly happened to Toph... and those two cloaked hunters... hmmm... It's going to be an epic chapter 5! Also, I finally got to check out the Reader Traffic section of FanFiction, and saw how many of you guys are reading the new chapters I post. So the special thanks this week goes to all of you who read my story every time a new chapter comes out! You guys rock! And extra-special thanks to those who review and track my story. Remember, I read every review you guys send in, so feel free to make any comments you like, because I take all comments into consideration. Thanks for reading, and Chapter 5 is on the way! P.S, did I see a reference to the story title in this chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nick and Viacom own all things ATLA. The end.**

**Wow, you guys really like this fan-fic. Looks like I'm going to have to step it up. Well then, I guess the best thing to do is give you a (personal) record breaking length chapter. 3,400+ words. Wow. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 5:

Toph was walking down the street that night. She was wondering how Katara and Aang's date was going. She knew they loved each other, and she knew that they both were dying for the moment after they got permission from Katara's father… that time when they could truly be in the relationship they wanted to be in. It was no surprise then, when Toph saw Katara, with tears of pain in her eyes that she was truly in shock.

"Katara? Katara, what's wrong?" Toph asked.

Katara looked down sadly. "I had to break up with Aang."

Toph stood there, with a shocked expression on her face. She then punched Katara in the shoulder… not in a joking around way, but in a 'You're an Idiot for doing that' way.

"Why the heck did you break up with him? You love him, and he loves you. What's the matter with you!"

Katara frowned. "Come with me… and I'll explain everything."

Toph nodded, and the two girls began to walk down the street, headed towards Katara's cottage.

_**Painful Partings Pt.1**_

In Mai and Zuko's cottage, there were unconscious guards lying in every room. In Mai's room, two cloaked men stood. It was the bald guy and the bearded guy who were previously spying on Katara and Toph. The bald guy in the gray cloak spoke.

"Our target isn't here…"

"No, Really? I had no clue." Said the bearded guy in the brown cloak.

The gray-cloaked man walked over to a body of a guard that was lying on the floor. This body was different that the others. This one was dead, and seemed to have died from lack of oxygen.

"So the question is…" Said the bald guy. "Where's our target…?"

The answer was miles away from Ba Sing Se. Mai and Zuko had gotten onto an Eelhound, and were speeded towards the dock were Zuko's small, private boat was.

"Did you tell your uncle where we were going?" Asked Mai.

"He wasn't there. I left a note outside the door explaining the situation. He'll be able to read it when he gets back." Replied Zuko.

"How much longer till we get to the docks?"

"Not too much longer. Just hang on."

Mai obeyed, and the couple continued to race towards the docks. As they traveled, they hoped that Azula was still in the Fire Nation when they arrived. The world's hope for peace had to be kept alive. If Azula escaped the Fire Nation… the world would surely change back to the way it was.

Meanwhile, Sokka, Suki and Iroh had reached their destination. It was a secret house in-between the two walls of Ba Sing Se.

"So… what are we doing here?" Asked Sokka.

Iroh walked up towards the door, and knocked on it.

"Long ago, there was a conflict in which dark spirits invaded the lands. The good spirits of the spirit world passed down a skill to a few select people, to learn how to fight these spirits. They gave them the weapons necessary to defeat the spirits. There is only one person today who I believe can help us re-create these weapons, so that we may rescue the moon spirit."

The door opened slowly. Sokka's eyes widened and he smiled. He bowed to the person who opened the door.

"Hello Master Piando." Said Sokka.

His Former Master bowed to him as well. "Hello Sokka."

"What are you doing here master?"

"When the white lotus members decided to come together, I decided it was time for me to abandon my home in the Fire Nation. I burned it down, so that they could not track me. After the battle when the comet came, I built a house here. It's been the perfect place to meditate." Said Piando.

He looked at the trio and smiled. He then invited them into his home, and led them to a small room, where there was a fireplace, and a bunch of chairs. The four of them sat down.

"So, might I ask why you are here?" Asked Piando.

"I am sure you saw last night the rapid change in the moon, my friend." Said Iroh.

"Ahh, yes. I was meditating outside when I saw it. The beauty of the moon, its completeness, seemed to die quickly. But I looked up and saw the little glitter of the new moon, and knew there was still hope for it. As long as it still exists, anything can be saved, no matter how damaged it may be." Said Piando.

"Master, Iroh told me about the time when the dark spirits came to our lands." Said Sokka.

"Ahh… I see. So you wish to go on a quest to save the moon spirit. That is a difficult task." Said Piando.

"Please master… the moon spirit and I…"

Sokka looked at Suki, trying to say his words carefully, not wanting to hurt her feelings. He was afraid Suki was going to think that he still had romantic feelings for Yue… more than he had for her.

"Have a past history together… I owe it to her to save her."

Suki looked down sadly. Deep down, tried to hide her jealousy. She knew it was her duty to help the moon spirit with Sokka and Iroh. But she had a hidden agenda for being on this journey. She wanted to prove she loved and cared for Sokka more than Yue, and even through this dark time, she didn't want him to forget about his feelings for her.

Piando was quiet for a moment, and then spoke.

"Re-creating a weapon to fight a dark spirit will not be an easy task. The avatar is supposed to be the only one to interact with the spirits. But if it truly is your duty to save the moon spirit… if destiny says you must do so… then I shall do what I can to help you, Sokka."

Sokka smiled and bowed to his master.

"I have some old scrolls from the masters who fought the dark spirits. Maybe we can use them to gain the knowledge to re-create these weapons."

The four began to get up, and as they did, Suki remembered something.

"Sokka, didn't you tell me your father was suppose to come today or tomorrow?"

Sokka face palmed himself. He was so focused on saving Yue that he forgot about his family.

"Sokka, I suggest you go home and tell your family that you will be leaving on this journey. You should also take the time to make peace with your sister." Said Iroh.

"I'll stay here with Iroh and Piando. We'll start looking through the scrolls for information on the weapons."

Sokka nodded and bowed to his master. He then left the house, and ran back towards his and Katara's cottage.

The sun was beginning to rise, as Aang walked down the streets of Ba Sing Se with his head down. Katara had broken up with him, and now he felt empty inside. He felt he had to talk with somebody. He knew that Sokka was probably still mad at him, so he was out. Toph was nowhere to be seen, so he assumed that she was with Katara. Suki was probably with Sokka, so that only leaved Zuko. He walked over to Iroh's teashop, hoping that he and Iroh would be there. But he noticed the shop was closed. On the door, a note was attached. Aang took it off and read it.

_Uncle,_

_I've gone to the Fire Nation with Mai. I can't go into too much detail about it, but Azula has escaped and is no longer in the mental ward._

Aang's eyes opened. He wondered why Zuko hadn't told him about this.

_Mai and I are trying to sneak into the Fire Nation undetected. We didn't bring Aang because he might attract too much attention, and Azula might know we are chasing her. It's ok though; you and I both know I can handle Azula. We will be fine without Aang._

Aang took this line the wrong way and assumed that Zuko thought he wouldn't be able to help. Aang suddenly felt as if none of his friends needed him anymore.

_I promise I'll get this done as fast as possible Uncle, and I'll be back to help you with your Teashop._

_-Zuko_

Aang closed the letter and put it back on the door. He sat down on the ground and sighed. He always feared what the future may bring him, and everything he feared had finally became a reality. His lover had left him, and his friends were gone. For the first time in his life… he truly felt alone.

Meanwhile, Sokka had made it back to his and Katara's cottage. He opened the door and saw Katara and Toph, both sad and depressed.

"What happened?" Asked Sokka.

Katara sighed. "I broke up with Aang."

Sokka was confused. He walked over to the two girls.

"Why?"

Katara shed a tear from her fragile eyes. "I found out that I was the reason he didn't master the avatar state. I couldn't let him risk the fate of the world for me."

Sokka's eyes widened. What he had feared about their relationship had come true.

"I want to wait for Dad to get back. I'll ask him to see if Aang can stay in a relationship with me, and still focus on his duty. He'll know the answer." Katara said.

Sokka nodded. "I think that's a wise idea."

He walked over and hugged Katara, who cried quietly to herself. He could tell she really didn't want to break up with him.

"Dad will approve of you guys, I know it. You two are meant to be together."

Katara wiped the tears off her face. "But you said…"

"What I said was wrong. I didn't think things through at the time. But I know Aang will always take care of you and love you for all time. Just as you probably will as well."

Katara smiled. Sokka then got up and sighed.

"I have to leave Katara."

"Sokka, you're not going to interfere with our relationship…"

"No, it's not that… Suki, Iroh and I are going to the spirit world to save Yue. Iroh knows how to get there, and Piando is in the city helping us find a way to fight the spirit who has her."

Katara thought this through for a moment. As she did, Sokka wrote a note to his father, explaining the situation.

"Sokka… do you want Aang to go with you?"

Sokka finished writing and looked at his sister.

"No… this is my duty to save Yue. I owe her and her father that since what happened at the North Pole."

He walked over to Katara.

"Give this note to Dad when he comes, and tell him I miss him and that I'll be back soon."

Katara nodded, took the note, and hugged him. When they finished hugging, Toph walked over and hugged him as well.

"Good luck Sokka." Said Toph.

They finished hugging and Sokka left the cottage. Sokka's words had given Katara the hope she needed in her relationship with Aang.

'Aang can do his duty… and still be with me… I know he can.' Katara thought.

She looked at Toph and smiled. The two sat back down on the couch, thinking through what they should do while they waited for her father.

Zuko and Mai's Eelhound finally made it to the dock. They hopped off of it and took their bags off of it. Zuko then told the Eelhound to go back to Ba Sing Se, and it obeyed. The couple then searched for Zuko's private boat. At last they found it. It was a small boat, with a giant red sail, with a black stripe. The two got into the boat, put their bags in, and Zuko started the boat up. It began to sail across the water, moving quickly away from the dock. Zuko took out a map, and set course for the Fire Nation capital.

"Hey Zuko…"

"Yeah Mai?"

"You never actually went into full detail about why they took Azula out of the mental ward, and I know you were holding some things back."

Zuko sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you."

_Not too long ago, Azula was in a mental ward. Psychologists were trying everything they could to help her out._

"_Azula, work with us here. We can help you."_

_Azula stared at the psychologist._

"_You're ordering me… ME… to work with you. No one orders the princess of the Fire Nation around."_

"_Actually… your not a princess anymore. Now that your brother is Fire Lord… technically, you're just the sister of the Fire Lord. You can no longer be called Princess Azula…"_

_Fury went into Azula. Her brother took away her mother's love, her friends, her nation, her title as Fire Lord… and now… her title as princess. He took it all… and now, she knew he had to suffer._

_She broke free from the chair she was in, and shot lightning at the psychologist, right in the heart. She then shot a few other doctors in the heart as well. Panic went through out the ward. Thankfully, the head doctor snuck behind her, and injected medication into her body. She suddenly was tired and fell to the floor._

_When she woke up, she saw that chains bound her. She laughed manically._

"_So… how many co-workers of yours did I kill?"_

"_Far too many…" Said the head doctor. "Until we can figure out how to treat you, were bringing you to the royal prison. Maybe you can get a clearer head there."_

_Azula's eyes widened. "But… you can't put me in prison! I'm royalty! I shouldn't be in a prison with peasants! I… AM… PRINCESS… AZULA!"_

_She struggled, trying to break free of the chains, but they were too strong. The medication temporarily prevented her from Firebending. She screamed as they dragged her into a small boat, which would take her off the island, and back to the royal grounds._

"_I'LL KILL YOU… ALL OF YOU! VENGENCE WILL BE MINE! YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME!"_

_She moaned and sobbed hysterically. As her boat sailed away, a doctor near by asked if they had made the right decision. The head doctor ignored him, and began talking with his head of security about how they could make the medical ward safer and more secure…_

When Zuko was done telling her everything that was on the scroll, Mai looked down in sadness.

"She's gone insane…" Mai said.

"They should have just increased security at the ward, or sent a psychologist to work with her in prison. They should not have stopped working with her and locked her up. When we find her, I'll make sure that the mistake they made doesn't happen again."

Mai sighed. "I wonder if we should find Ty-Lee."

"Isn't she with the other Kyoshi warriors?" Asked Zuko.

"They're right now in the Fire Nation on a visit with some other prisoners they became friends with at our prison.

Zuko thought about this for a moment, and then nodded.

"We'll ask Ty-Lee for help then."

Aang sat outside the teashop, depressed and feeling alone. He felt as if he lost everything.

"There's no one left… who cares about me…" Aang said to himself.

"That's where you're wrong…"

Aang turned towards the voice he heard. A tall man, in a Sandbender's outfit, was standing near by. His outfit was painted red and yellow, similar to his old Airbender outfit. The usual Sandbender mask covered his face. Aang stood up, confused about what the man wanted.

"W-Who are you?" Asked Aang.

"Someone who's known you for a long time…" Said the Mysterious man.

He walked over to the confused Aang.

"You have many people who care about you, I know it."

Aang shook his head. "The girl I loved left me."

"Katara still loves you, Aang. Don't ever think she doesn't."

Aang's eyes widened. This man wasn't lying when he said he knew him.

"You have more allies than you can imagine Aang. And you didn't make them because you are the avatar. You made them by being yourself, and you've become more of a symbol of hope than any other avatar that existed."

Aang smiled at this comment, as the man continued.

"You must not give up hope for her. While you have won her heart over, the battle to win her over is far from over. You will have to go through a lot to be with her. But, if you care for her, as much as I know you do, you and her will be together, forever. But you must never give up hope, because as she represents your world… you represent her hope for all things good in the world. If you were to vanish… Katara would be forever alone…

"Your destinies intertwine with each other. Neither one of you can feel truly alive without the other. Once you both figure out a way to be together, no matter how far apart you guys are, both of you will always have the other in your hearts… and that alone will conquer any change that may appear to test your love."

The man took out a necklace, which was made out of string. The only thing attached to it was a small, yellow arrowhead. He put it around Aang's neck carefully. The arrowhead seemed to float in the air, as the string was barely visible. Aang held the small arrowhead in his hand.

"I must leave now, but we will meet again, Aang. Never forget the allies you have, and the things you've done for the world. Inside, you are a strong, pure warrior. That, and that alone will be your key for winning Katara back."

The man whistled, and an Ostrich-Horse ran over to the area. As the man hopped onto it, Aang spoke.

"Who are you?"

The man looked down at Aang.

"You will find out in time. But just know this, I am an ally and a friend. If you ever need my help… you'll know how to speak with me."

He then looked forwards and rode the Ostrich-Horse out of the area. Aang watched the man leave and smile.

"I know what I have to do now. I have to figure out how to balance my two lives… my life as an Avatar… and Katara, my world."

The sun was now at the highest point in the sky. Aang looked up into the sky, and knew that he had what it takes to prove he and Katara are meant to be. He would prove that to her father… he knew he could do it.

The mysterious man rode the Ostrich horse past the outer wall, as they traveled outside the city. He looked back towards the city for a moment, and then looked back towards the horizon.

Meanwhile, back at the Fire Nation, Azula and the black-cloaked man stood on the shore of the island they were on.

"Why aren't we escaping this place? We should search for an army to help us out."

The black-cloaked man shook his head. He spoke in a low voice. "We don't need help. We just need to wait for him."

Azula looked at him, confused. "Who? That rival of yours?"

The black-cloaked man nodded. "He is coming… and I must wait for him."

He looked out towards the horizon, waiting for his rival to come. Across the sea, the mysterious man in the Sandbender outfit was riding the Ostrich-Horse towards the shore that faced the island Azula and the Blacked Cloaked man were on. Just like each member of the gang, they too, had a destiny to full-fill, one that had been in the making for a long, long time…

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Phew... this chapter was hard to write. Enjoyable? Yes. Difficult? You better believe it. But as long as you guys keep reading and like it, I'll keep on writing it. One note: When Master Piando is talking about when he was looking at the moon, I tried to add a little reference to what's happening with Aang and Katara's relationship. Thought you'd like to know that. Thanks to everyone who read this chapter, and my previous chapters. Also, thanks to those who reviewed it, and to those who put out alerts on this story, as well as the author alerts. Painful Partings Part 2 is on the way. Time to step it up even more.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_**Painful Partings Part 2**_

Sokka returned to Master Piando's house outside the city. When he walked inside, Suki, who was holding a scroll in her hand, greeted him. Her face was beaming.

"We found it Sokka! Master Piando and Iroh are starting to make the weapons now! We should be done and ready to go to the spirit world by dusk!"

Sokka smiled widely and brought Suki into his arms. He then kissed her on the lips for a moment. He wanted to make sure that Suki still knew he loved her, and he figured that by kissing her after she found the scroll, she'd still think that he loved her. He knew he was right when she put his arms around his neck. They kissed for a moment, and then they heard footsteps walking down the hall. They stopped kissing and let go from their embrace. Master Piando and Iroh walked into the room.

"Hello Sokka." Said Piando.

Sokka bowed to him and Iroh.

"I assume Suki told you that the scroll was found." Said Iroh.

The couple nodded, and Master Piando smiled.

"Did you make peace with your sister, Sokka?" Asked Piando.

Sokka nodded. The smile slowly left his face, and turned to mellowness.

"What happened Sokka?" Asked Suki.

Sokka sighed. "Katara broke up with Aang."

"What? Why?" Asked Suki.

"Long story…" Said Sokka.

"Well, follow us to the weapons room, and tell us what's going on." Said Piando.

The four then proceeded to walking to the weapons room, as Sokka explained the situation.

Meanwhile, Katara and Toph were sitting down in the cottage. Toph decided to stay with Katara while she waited for her father to arrive. Katara was excited to see her father, but nervous at the same time.

"What if he doesn't approve of me and Aang?" Asked Katara.

"Oh come on, Sugar Queen. He knows Aang well enough by now. Your father knows he's a good guy. Plus, he's the avatar! Its every father's dream to have their daughter marry the avatar… err… I mean… date the… err…"

Katara blushed in embarrassment. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

"Ummm… well, you know what I mean…" Said Toph, who nervously chuckled after she said that.

"Y-Yeah…" Replied Katara, who also nervously chuckled.

Suddenly, Katara heard the door open slowly. The two girls were silent.

"Katara?"

"Dad!" Said Katara.

She ran towards the door and hugged her father, Chief Hakota. Toph walked up to him and said hello as well.

"It's so good to see you again Dad."

Hakota smiled. When Katara was done hugging her father, he spoke.

"Where's Sokka?" Asked Hakota.

Katara walked over to the counter and got the letter. She brought it over to her father.

"He wanted you to read this."

Hakota opened the letter and read the note slowly…

Meanwhile, Aang walked down a street in Ba Sing Se slowly. The mysterious figure he met had cheered him up, but he now was trying to figure out how he was going to balance his life as the avatar, and a life with Katara. If what the man said was true, there had to be some way to balance his two lives.

'Lives…' Aang thought.

A few minutes later, Aang was back in his home at Ba Sing Se. He knew a few people that might be able to help him with his problem. He got into a meditating stance, and soon, his arrow tattoos were glowing. He was now in the spirit world… or what looked like the spirit world.

'What… on earth happened here…?'

Mai and Zuko were speeding towards the Fire Nation in their fast boat. They knew they only had so much time left before Azula would flee the nation. And even if they did make it in time, how would they be able to get her back to psych ward. Beating her is hard enough, transferring her without some kind of chain is almost impossible. Eventually, they came up with a plan, which they hoped would work. After they finished making their plan, they were quiet for a few minutes. Zuko yawned for a moment, and then spoke.

"We should probably get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Zuko put the ship on autopilot. He then laid down in the boat and closed his eyes. Mai laid down for a moment, and then looked over at Zuko.

"Hey… Zuko?"

"Yeah Mai?"

"It looks a little… chilly over there… maybe you want to lay over here, with me… where it's warmer."

Zuko looked over at Mai, who was weakly smiling. Zuko smiled and went over to where Mai was. He laid down next to her and put his arm around her. They then both slowly went to sleep, have the last peaceful dream they would have in a long time…

After a few hours of building the weapons, Piando had created for Sokka a new sword, which was now pure white. Suki received special lightweight, steel fans. After the weapons were complete, they knew it was time to journey towards the spirit world. Sokka bowed to his master.

"Thank you Master Piando for your help."

"Your Welcome Sokka."

Sokka, Suki and Iroh then said goodbye to Master Piando, and began to travel towards a cave located in-between the inner and outer walls of Ba Sing Se. As they walked, Sokka and Suki talked with each other.

"Are you sure you want to come Suki?" Asked Sokka.

"What, and let my boyfriend have all the fun of kicking an evil spirit's butt?" Suki teased.

Suki wanted to stay close to Sokka. She had no doubt they could beat the spirit, but she was afraid of what would happen after they beat it. Would Yue try to win over Sokka? She couldn't take that chance. Plus, if she fought by him again, she figured she'd have more chances to impress Sokka with her fighting skills.

At last, they reached the small cave, which had some small, green crystals sticking out of the ground in the cave.

"Why do they look so familiar?" Asked Sokka.

Iroh smiled. "You'll see soon enough…"

The trio walked into the cave, which would soon begin their epic quest into the spirit world.

Hakota finished reading the letter. He sighed and sat down.

"Just when I thought the conflict was over…" Said Hakota.

Katara sat down next to her father, and was silent for a moment. Toph sat down on a near by chair and tried to give a signal to Katara to start talking to her father about Aang. Katara saw the signal and nodded.

"Ummm… Dad?"

"Yes Katara?"

"I need to talk about something…"

"What is it Katara?"

Katara sighed. "Umm… I wanted to talk to you about Aang…"

"Is he ok?"

"Oh yeah, he's fine."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that. You two are such good friends with each other, and he's been very kind to you and Sokka during your journey together. He's a good kid."

"Yeah…"

Katara looked down, then up and the ceiling. Toph groaned under her breath, and tapped her foot lightly, causing Katara's chair to slightly jump up. It wasn't big enough for Hakota to see, but Katara felt it.

"Well, I want to talk to you about Aang… see, he and I… he and I… ummm…"

She felt the words get caught in her throat. She just had no idea how to tell her father.

"Aang and I… want to… ummm… d…d…"

"Just spit it out Katara!" Toph said loudly.

"Aang and I want to date each other and we wanted your permission first, but now I've found out that he cares for me so much he may risk his avatar duties, so I broke up with him, and I wanted to wait for your permission to date him, and you're the only guy I know who will be able to figure out if he'd risk his duties for me." Katara said really fast.

Somehow, Hakota was able to hear every word of what she said, and smiled.

"Of course I'm ok with you and Aang going out. What, did you think I wouldn't?"

"Told you!" Toph said out loud.

"But Aang almost gave up his avatar duties for me during the war. What if another conflict happens? I can't let Aang risk everything for me…" Katara said.

"Katara, I think your overlooking something very important. Aang does care for you a lot, I know that. But he also cares for other as well. Hasn't Aang always tried to help out everyone he meets?"

"Yes, but he told me I was his only reason for fighting in the war."

"I don't think that's true. Was he not fighting for all the other people who he's befriended over his journey? I know he fought for Sokka, and Toph, and Zuko. He fought for everyone whoever helped him and cared for him. See, I don't think you were his reason for fighting, I think you were his fuel to keep fighting on. You, of all people, gave him the hope and support he needed to keep on fighting. As long as you were by his side, he'd always have the strength to fight for all the people that believed in him. And that's why, if Aang ever heads into conflict again, he'll be able to have the courage and strength to do his duty. Because he knows that the person he cares for more than anything in world believes in him, and supports him."

Katara blushed. She hadn't thought of that.

"How do you know this?" Asked Katara.

"Because all these years I fought against the Fire Nation, I kept fighting because I knew your mother believed in me, as well as you and Sokka."

"B-But Mom died…"

"But our love was so strong, that it didn't matter how far apart we were. The love we had kept going, and still goes on. I know that your mother is watching over us, and believes in us. And that's why, through all the fighting that I did with the Fire Nation, I always had the courage to fight. Your mother's love kept my spirit, and my heart, from breaking down. When you have a strong enough love for someone, it will always survive, even in death."

Katara smiled and hugged her father. She knew now more than ever that Aang would be able to keep his duty, and still love her to the fullest.

Aang walked around the deserted Spirit World. None of the spirits were there, not one. Aang searched for any of his past lives, but couldn't find any of them. After walking for a little while, he found a bunch of spirits that seemed to be held hostage… and their faces were missing.

'KOH!' Aang thought.

He quickly put on a neutral face and looked around. He heard Koh's voice, along with two other voices near by. He hid behind a spirit world rock and spied on them. Koh was talking to two men in cloaks. One was a man in a dark blue cloak with an earring. One was a man in a dark red cloak with two burned off eyebrows.

"There Koh, we've helped you take over the spirit world and steal the faces of all the spirits, including the past avatar's." Said the Blue Cloaked Man.

"Now hold up your end of the bargain now. You know our master is not a patient person, and with the power he possesses, you don't want to get on his bad side." Said the Red Cloaked Man.

Aang was confused. Who were these guys? Were they trying to hunt for him?

"Wouldn't you'd rather go after Avatar Aang? I mean, he is powerful…"

"Silence. He is not a threat to us, and our plans to take over the world." Said the guy with the earring.

Aang was even more confused. He wasn't a threat? They were trying to take over the world? What the heck was going on?

"The one you seek is headed for the Fire Nation, preparing to duel your master. He is riding an ostrich-horse right now." Said Koh.

Aang realized whom they were talking about. It was the man who gave Aang the necklace.

"Good. Once he's dead, the last person to stop our reign of terror will be gone. And we will rule the lands with an Iron Fist!" Said the guy with the earring.

Aang knew what he had to do. He had to find that man, and help him fight off whomever he was facing. Then they could both go back and re-take the spirit world. Aang ran back to where he entered the spirit world, and got out of the area. He warped back into his body and sighed.

"I have to save that guy!" Aang said. He ran to his glider and was about to run out of his house, when it hit him.

"Katara…"

He suddenly was conflicted. He couldn't leave Katara, not when their whole relationship was on the line. But he couldn't let this guy die, and risk the world's safety. He had to choose now… Would he stay with Katara, or leave her to search for the mysterious man…

Zuko and Mai woke up. They were approaching the royal island, where Azula may still be located on. The boat reached the dock, where they snuck off the boat, and started to search the island.

"Where do you think Azula is?" Asked Mai.

"I don't know… But I have a feeling she's not too far away." Said Zuko.

"Your right brother…"

Zuko and Mai turned around. Azula was facing them, and looked as crazy as ever.

"Hello Mai…" Said Azula sinisterly.

"Azula…" Mai growled.

"I see the assassin didn't complete his mission…"

Zuko glared at Azula angry. "So you were the one that sent the assassin to kill Mai."

Azula laughed psychotically. "You're a fool, Zu-Zu. That assassin wasn't assigned to kill Mai…"

Zuko and Mai's eyes widened.

"What?" Said Zuko.

Azula laughed again. "We figured targeting Mai would get you enraged. And since you've always been a much easier target when you're angry…"

Mai and Zuko stared at her, furiously.

"How dare you use me to kill Zuko!" Said Mai.

"Your plan failed. I'm going to beat you, and spot your plot to take over the world." Said Zuko.

Azula smiled evilly. "I'm not the one pulling the strings this time Zu-Zu… someone else is… someone more powerful than father was when he was Fire Lord…"

Zuko and Mai were confused.

"He's currently targeting someone very important…"

"Who, Aang?"

Azula laughed manically. "The Avatar? Ha! He's not even considered a threat to this man…"

Zuko's eyes widened. "Then who…?"

"I'm not even sure who it is, but this man has a very special importance… if he dies, then the man who freed me has the ability to finish his ultimate plan."

"Which is…?"

"That's all I'm going to tell you brother. Now is the time for us to duel, while my master waits for his rival. I'm going to take back everything you stole from me, Zu-Zu. Starting with Mai…"

Zuko was furious. Mai prepared her weapons and looked at Zuko. He looked back at her and nodded. The two then charged at Azula, and their epic battle began…

"Why are we in the crystal catacombs?"

Sokka, Suki, and Iroh were deep under Ba Sing Se. They had walked past the waterfall that was underground.

"Remember how I told you each nation had one secret entrance to the spirit world?" Said Iroh.

"Yeah, you said back before the times of bending, the spirits had four gates in four ancient cities." Said Suki.

"Yes, well this underground city happened to be one of the four. And somewhere here is the portal to the spirit world." Said Iroh.

"But it's so big down here, how are we going to find?" Asked Sokka.

They looked around, finding the portal would not be an easy job in this underground cavern…

Hakota smiled at his daughter, who was excited that she finally had permission to go out with Aang, and that her father had confidence in their relationship. She wanted to run and find Aang, and tell him how sorry she was for doing what she did. She loved him, and she just wanted to be in his arms, and hear him say his feelings for her. Hakota knew Katara wanted to talk to Aang and smiled.

"Go to him, I'll be right here when you get back."

Katara was beaming. She ran out of the cottage, which Toph running behind her. Katara ran through the streets of Ba Sing Se, wanting desperately to see the love of her life. She wanted to run into his arms, and kiss him on the lips once more. She ran so fast, that Toph couldn't see Katara anymore, and decided she would just meet Katara back at her cottage.

Katara eventually made it to Aang's home. She walked inside, and looked around for her lover.

"Aang! My dad approved of us, and he made me realize that you really are responsible enough for us to have a relationship!"

She looked all around the cottage, but she couldn't find Aang. At last, she found a scroll with her name on it. She picked it up and slowly read it:

_Katara,_

_I've found out that there is a crisis going on right now that may affect the fate of the world. I don't have enough time to write down what's going on, but I just want to say that you were right. I don't know yet how to balance my responsibilities, so I can be with you. You were right to break up with me. But I'm going to fix this crisis, and prove to you I can be with you and still be the avatar. I love you Katara, and I'll fight this battle for you._

_-Love,_

_Aang_

Katara sat down and sighed. She was worried for a long time that he wouldn't be responsible. Now, he was doing exactly what she had wanted him to do before… but now this time… she was left with the broken lonely heart, which longed to be re-united with her lover.

**Here's the low down guys. You might get a new chapter in 2 days. If not, you may have to wait, because I'll be on the move for about 2 weeks for vacation. Hopefully, I'll get a working internet all set up, and a new chapter will be next week. Thanks to my readers and reviews, along with those who are getting alerts. Sorry for the long delay, this chapter was actually harder to write than Part 1.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Hakota waited for about an hour for his daughter to return. He wondered what could be causing her to be gone for so long. At last, he heard the door open, and he smiled. He was happy that Katara and Aang would finally be together. He saw his daughter come into the room, her eyes filled with tears.

"He's gone… I made him choose his duty, and now he's gone…" Katara said in a low, sad tone.

Hakota walked over to his daughter and hugged her.

"It's going to be alright Katara. It's going to be alright."

Small, clear tears slowly went down her face. Everyone thought out of the two of them, it would be Aang who would be hurt the most by being separated by Katara. But now one thing was clear. Just as Katara was Aang's world, Aang was Katara's world. Without him there, her entire world seemed to freeze.

_Chap 7: Frozen Teardrops_

_Written by TheHiddenWriter_

_Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, All Rights Reserved by Nick and Viacom_

_Dedicated to TheHiddenWriter's Fans_

"_If Love is strong enough, it can survive anything, even time. But the heart will always ache if separated from it's lover." –A Quote From TheHiddenWriter made for this chapter._

Deep underground, Sokka, Suki, and Iroh were searching for the portal. They looked through the entire cave, but couldn't find anything. Sokka was getting ready to give up.

"Ugh… how hard is it to find a spirit portal?" Said Sokka.

Suki looked at the crystals in the cave. She motioned Iroh over to look at them.

"Iroh, what kind of crystals are these?"

"Ahh, these crystals have a special property. They have a tiny amount of spirit energy in them. That is why I believe the portal is here." Replied Iroh.

"Yeah, but it's not like they have a spirit oasis like in the North Pole." Said Sokka.

Then he suddenly thought of something.

"Iroh, what if the portal is under the waterfall?"

Iroh thought about this for a moment.

"Well, if I remember correctly, Avatar Kuruk's lover entered the spirit world through the water…"

"Then it has to be under the waterfall!" Exclaimed Sokka.

Sokka ran towards the waterfall, and dived into the water. He was under the water for about a minute, and then went back up to the surface.

"It's a few feet underwater. Jump in and follow me!"

Sokka went back under the waterfall, as Suki and Iroh jumped in. The trio swam to the bottom of the waterfall, and swam into the portal. They then appeared in a small lake in the spirit world. They swam up to the surface, and got onto dry land.

The trio looked around at the spirit world. It seemed partially destroyed, and no spirits were around.

"Who could have done this?" Asked Suki.

Iroh shook his head. "Whoever did this has no idea of the chaos they will cause to both the physical and spirit worlds."

"But… where are the spirits? Where is anybody?" Asked Sokka.

Back at the Fire Nation, Azula was fighting Zuko and Mai. She was manically firing blue lightning at the couple, who kept on dodging every lightning attack.

"You know, Zu-Zu, too bad you haven't met the man I'm working for, the lightning he can create is powerful… and rare…"

Zuko kept firing fireballs at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Zuko.

Azula smiled evilly. "He has a special property. As I'm sure you are aware, lightning has always been considered, the cold blood fire."

"Yeah, uncle told me that."

"But this man, has something more than that. Every firebender that can bend lightning has something about their past, something dark and cold, that causes them to have the ability to use it. But I've learned that this man has a special property, he can combine lightning and rage… to create a new form of lightning…"

"What are you talking about?"

"This man can create… Red Lightning, also known as Blood Lightning."

Zuko and Mai stopped attacking.

"Blood… Lightning?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. It's a form of lightning that can only be used by those who slaughtered so many countless lives… and now enjoys it."

Zuko was dumbfounded.

"But, then why didn't dad master this form of lightning?"

"Because he only ordered the deaths. He didn't go and directly kill all of his victims. He made others do it. That's why he only has the blue lightning… This man was an even better leader than father. He has defeated all his enemies… and killed them by his own hands…"

Zuko and Mai now started realizing the threat that was ahead of them. For so long, they always thought Ozai was the main threat to the world. But the man Azula was working for, wasn't out to take over the world… he was out to destroy it.

Across the ocean, Aang was chasing after the mysterious figure in the Sandbender outfit, flying across the rocky lands on his glider. He did exactly what Katara wanted him to do, he was doing his duty. But as he flew across the lands, he felt his heart aching. He missed Katara, and he felt empty without her being with him on his journey. But he knew that there would be times like this in the future for him, so he tried his hardest to deal with the pain.

In Ba Sing Se, Katara was sitting down, tears going down her eyes. Her father was looking around for some tea for them to drink. Katara looked out the window and sighed.

'Aang… please come back… I need you.'

Aang continued to fly across the lands on his glider. He sighed.

'I promise I'll be back Katara. I won't be gone forever.'

'Please come back Aang. I need to tell you that I was wrong…'

'You were right, I need to learn to focus on my duty…'

'I know you can handle your duty, but I need to be there with you, by your side.'

'I can wait Katara. I can wait until you think it's right to be together.'

'Please Aang… Don't leave me here alone.'

'I can wait for you till the end of time, because…'

'I need you here with me, because to be perfectly honest…'

'Your…'

'…my…'

'…world.'

They both felt the heavy hole in their hearts, and a small tear went down each of their cheeks. They both opened their eyes. Katara looked through the window towards the direction Aang was in, and Aang looked back towards Ba Sing Se, where Katara was. Then, they both thought at the same time:

'I love you, with all my heart and soul.'

Hakota walked into the room, with two cups of tea. Katara stood up and looked over to her father.

"I have to go find Aang."

"Katara…"

"I know he's on some life threatening mission, but I need to be by his side. I need to tell him I'm sorry, and that I love him, with all my heart and soul."

"Then you need to go after him."

Katara nodded and hugged her father.

"I'll be back, Dad. I promise."

"I can wait. You need to find Aang, and be with him first. I'll wait in Ba Sing Se for you both to return."

Katara smiled and left the cottage. She ran to where Appa and Momo were located. She slowly got onto Appa.

"I'm coming Aang. Yip Yip."

Appa jumped up and flew into the air, with Momo not far behind.

Meanwhile, Aang saw a figure on a running Ostrich-Horse. It was the man Aang was looking for. Aang flew by him.

"Hey, stop!" Said Aang.

The man stopped the ostrich-horse in its tracks. Aang landed next to the ostrich-horse as the man got off.

"How come your not back with Katara?" Asked the man.

"Sir, I was just in the spirit world, and I just overheard a horrible plan."

"What?"

"The spirit world has been taken over by Koh. He's working with some cloaked men, and they are planning to kill you."

The man sighed. It was obvious that he did not like the news he heard one bit.

"Darn it… They are concurring more lands…"

"I know, now both our world and the spirit world are in danger." Said Aang.

The man was in shock again.

"They're going after these lands too?"

"Yes? What other lands are there?"

The man sighed. "More than you know…"

Sokka, Suki, and Iroh walked through the spirit world. The lands were in complete ruins, and all the spirits were gone.

"How could this have happened?" Said Sokka.

"I do not believe this was done by just a spirit." Said Iroh.

"Are you kidding? Humans can barley do anything in the spirit world!" Said Sokka.

"But no spirit would ever destroy spirit grounds, no matter how dark they are. No, I fear that a human is helping this dark spirit out. If that is the case, we may be in a lot of trouble." Said Iroh.

"But… what spirit would team up with a human?" Asked Suki.

Suddenly, the ground below Suki began to disappear. She started to fall, and Sokka jumped in and reached for her hand. She took his hand and grabbed onto him. He then took out his sword and slammed it into a near by cliff.

"IROH! We need your help!" Shouted Sokka.

"Hang on! I'll figure out something!" Replied Iroh.

The couple looked down. One fall from this height could kill them…

"What are you talking about? What other lands?" Asked Aang.

"I can't explain right now, I will in time. But for now, just know that your lands aren't the main target." Said the Man.

"Let me at least help you then, this guy seems powerful, and you'll need back up."

"Aang, it's my destiny to fight him. I have to do it alone."

"But…"

"But I suppose you can come incase I need help."

Aang smiled. Suddenly, he heard a loud roar.

"What the… what was…"

He was suddenly tackled to the ground. He looked up and saw Katara on him. She moved towards his face and kissed him on the lips for a moment. She then stopped and got up.

"Don't you ever leave without saying goodbye again!" Said Katara.

They hugged, and then Katara spoke.

"I need to talk to you, Aang." Said Katara.

"And we will, but first, the three of us need to focus on taking on this crisis." Said Aang.

Katara looked over and saw the mysterious figure. She smiled and bowed.

"You guys might be able to take out his minions. They are masters of their own elements, but you guys should be able to beat them easily." Said the man.

"But they're in the spirit world!" Said Aang.

"I have a feeling they'll be traveling to the Fire Nation when they find out I'm there. It's easier to travel across the Spirit World than it is to travel across the physical world." Said the man.

"Well, at least there are only two of them…" Said Aang.

The man looked confused.

"What do you mean, two?"

"There were only two cloaked guys in the spirit world."

"But, the guy I'm fighting usually has four minions. Where are the other two?"

Meanwhile, in Ba Sing Se, Toph was walking down a street. She wondered how Katara was doing, and if she was ok. Suddenly, she felt something running towards her. She earthbended it away, but suddenly realized it wasn't the person running towards her, but a dummy that was being moved by earthbending. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into the darkness. She screamed out loud, but no one near by heard her scream…

**Chapter is a little bit shorter this time. I basically wanted to set up one or two things that will happen in upcoming chapters. The next few chapters will be longer. Thanks to my readers, reviewers, and to those who have alerts. Next chapter will be up soon enough. **


	8. Chapter 8

"_Please make a new chapter soon, please!"_

"_Such an awesome chapter! Can't wait to see more!"_

"_Please update soon! Please!"_

**Ask, and you shall receive…**

She was in a small wooden chamber, unable to see a thing. She wanted to know where she was, who kidnapped her, and more importantly, why kidnap her? Was it her parents? Everyone knew she wasn't into being rich, so that couldn't be it. Could it be to get Aang to save her? No, everyone knew Katara would be a better target for that. Then… why her?

Suddenly, she heard two people walk into the wooden room.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

Suddenly, she felt a metal object touch her, and then quickly bend so that it tied her up.

'T-That's impossible… I-I'm the only one who can…'

"So… I heard you tell people you were the only one to use metalbending…" Say a low, dark voice.

Toph froze in fear.

"W-Who are you?" Asked Toph.

"We'll ask the questions." Said the low, dark voice.

"Now, let's be careful, she needs to give us the information first, then you can do what you wish…" Said an older, more serious voice.

"Shut up. I know what I'm doing, I'm the master earthbender in the group!" Said the dark voice.

"And you know what I can do, which is why I'm on the mission with you. Do you not remember the last one who messed with me?" Asked the older voice.

"Grr… Fine…" Said the dark voice.

"What's going on?" Asked Toph.

"Your friends got involved in a conflict, a conflict that they weren't suppose to be involved with. See, your four nations weren't even supposed to be involved in this. All we were going to do was kill our target, but then your stupid friends went to the spirit world, the fire nation, and teamed up with our target…" Said the older voice.

"W-what are you talking about? They are all here in Ba…"

Toph was cut off as the metal started to squeeze into her. It was getting harder to breathe.

"W-Why can't I bend?" Said Toph.

"We drugged you. You won't be able to bend for about 2 hours. You want to survive the next two hours? Then you answer our questions carefully. Your friends Zuko and Mai are in the fire nation, our master was able to give us info that they are fighting Azula." Said the dark voice.

"But… they were here yesterday…" Said Toph

"They traveled by boat, and arrived at the Fire Nation hours ago." Said the Dark Voice.

"Then how did you get the information so fast?" Asked Toph.

"We've been using portals through the spirit world. Messages and people can travel through the spirit world faster than the physical world if you know how to do it right… Oh, and by the way, we've spotted your friends Sokka, Suki and Iroh in the spirit world also." Said the Older Voice.

"What about…?"

"Your friends Katara and Aang? Aang chased after our target to warn him about our plans to kill him, not that our target wasn't aware of the plan… And then his stupid girlfriend chased after him, and now the three of them are together. Now our question for you is very simple…" Said the older voice

There was a pause, followed by a man breathing heavily on Toph.

"The way I could see it, I could kill you, and that Sokka guy you like. Yes, I know you had a crush on him, we have our information…"

Toph began to breathe heavily. How on earth did they find out?

"Unless you want me to kill you, and leave your body rotting in front of his home, and then make sure he's the first to die in the spirit world, your going to tell me one thing. If we kept you alive, and held you ransom… would Sokka come running to your rescue?" Said the dark voice.

Toph breathed in slowly.

"Y-You want to separate everyone… and kill each of us one at a time, don't you?"

"Very smart little girl… now then… answer the question, and maybe… you and your crush get to live… and all the girls standing in the way of you being with Sokka vanish…" said the Dark Voice.

Toph's heart was beating fast. She was afraid for all of her friend's lives, especially Sokka's. As much as she wanted to be with him… she just couldn't do it.

"I'd rather drown…" Said Toph.

"That can be arranged…" Said the dark voice.

She was suddenly grabbed and thrown into a wooden box, which was carried by the bald, brown-cloaked man, and the bearded, gray-cloaked man.

_Chapter 8: My Heart is yours, and yours alone (Part 1 of 3)._

_Written by TheHiddenWriter_

_For his many fans, thanks for your reviews and praise for the story!_

"_As I sit here and watch the ocean waves, I look out towards the horizon, wondering what the future has planned for me. Love, just like the ocean, seems to keep on going forever. It has no end…" A quote made specifically for this chapter by TheHiddenWriter._

"So wait… there are two other guys helping out this dark, evil bender, as well?" Asked Aang.

"Yep." Said the mysterious man.

"But, then where could they be?" Asked Katara.

"It's possible that they could be going after one of your friends…" Said the mysterious man.

"Well, it's not Sokka. He's in the spirit world…" Said Katara.

"Why?" Asked Aang.

"Yue was kidnapped. Sokka is going after her." Said Katara.

"No doubt that the guy we're going after did that…" Said the mysterious man.

"Zuko and Mai are out also. They left to chase Azula." Said Aang.

"She's probably working with him…" Said the mysterious man.

"Then that leaves Toph…" Said Katara.

"Toph will be able to sense if someone is going after her. She should be safe." Said Aang.

"Then I suggest we head to the Fire Nation now. I must confront my rival now, or all of our lands are in jeopardy." Said the mysterious man.

The trio got onto Appa. The mysterious man pulled out a small whistle and blew a tune into it, causing the Ostrich-Horse to run off.

"If we need him, I'll be able to call him back." Said the mysterious man.

"Ok, I'll start flying Appa to the Fire Nation capital." Said Aang.

"No. I sense you and Katara need to work something out before we get there. I'll fly Appa."

Appa roared happily, as if he knew this man.

"Appa… you know him?" Aang asked.

"Let's just say, we've had an interesting friendship…" Said the man.

And so, he hopped onto Appa's head, and Appa flew up into the air. Katara and Aang were left sitting in Appa's saddle.

"Katara, I see now why you wanted to break up with me. You were right, I wasn't ready for a relationship…"

"No Aang. I was wrong. I know you'll always be ready to do your duty, but now I know that wherever you go, I'm going to be right there with you, by your side. Because… you're my world Aang, and as your girlfriend, I'm going to want to explore everything in life with you." Said Katara.

Aang smiled.

"So…we're back together again?" Asked Aang.

Katara smiled. She kissed him for a minute, and then stopped.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Aang.

Katara giggled.

"Aww, that's nice." Said the man.

Katara and Aang looked back towards him and blushed.

"Thank you, for giving me that advice before." Said Aang.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Said the man.

And with that, Appa went full speed towards the Fire Nation, as the trio prepared for an epic battle.

Meanwhile, Sokka and Suki were hanging on for dear life on the edge of cliff. They suddenly noticed that Sokka's sword has beginning to slip out of the cliff.

"Oh no…" Said Sokka.

It fell out and the couple began to fall once more. Suddenly, a spirit flew under them, and the couple landed on them. It was Hai Bei, the spirit who befriended Aang. He jumped onto a near by rocky platform, and then jumped back up to where Iroh was.

"Are you all right?" Asked Iroh.

"Yeah. Hai Bei, Aang's friend, saved us." Said Sokka.

"Hai Bei, can you take us to the spirit who captured all the other spirits?" Asked Suki.

Hai Bei roared, and layed down so that Iroh could get on. He then got up and started to charge in one direction.

"Prepare yourselves, guys. This spirit may be tough to fight." Said Sokka.

Hai Bei stopped in front of a few spirits. They were all lying down, tied up by a mysterious force. And all of their faces were missing.

"Who did this to you all?" Asked Suki.

One spirit drew three letters into the ground: K… O…. H. Iroh gasped when he saw these letters.

"Quickly! Put on blank faces! Now!" Ordered Iroh.

"What? Why?" Asked Sokka.

"Just do it!" Ordered Iroh.

The trio quickly put on emotionless faces. They all began to speak calmly.

"Why… are… we… acting… like… this?" Asked Sokka.

"Sokka, you don't have to speak slowly, just emotionless." Said Suki.

"This… is… emotionless… for… me…" Said Sokka.

"Koh is the face stealing spirit. If he catches you using any bit of emotion, he will take away your face." Said Iroh.

"That must have been what happened to Yue…" Said Sokka.

"I suspect the other avatar lives have been affected by Koh as well." Said Iroh.

"Not all of them…"

The trio spun around and saw Avatar Kuruk behind them. He still had a face on.

"Need some help?" Asked Kuruk.

Back in the Fire Nation, Azula, Zuko, and Mai were in a standoff.

"Why does this guy want?" Asked Zuko.

"He wants to kill a rival of his, a man who is the only one who can stop his plans." Said Azula.

"What makes this man so special?" Asked Zuko.

"Two things. One, he's the only one left to stop my master from his plans of taking over some lands far away from here, and Two, this man has a… special property."

"What special property?" Asked Mai.

"Remember how I told you that my master could use Red Lightning, which is based of rage and senseless killing? Well, his rival has a special skill similar to that… He can use yellow lightning." Said Azula.

"What do you mean?" Asked Zuko.

"There are three kinds of lightning, each one is a primary color, and each one can only be used by someone with a horrible past. One is for those who have done wrong in their life, one is used by my master, and the yellow lightning, one that is used by a man who has suffered pain and loss through out his life." Said Azula.

She smiled evilly. "He lost everything in his life, and was in so much pain, that he was able to discover how to use Yellow Lightning. It is a lightning that requires the use of skill, and speed. But un-like red lightning, its not as powerful. It's just faster."

"So this rival… He's…"

"Yes, he's similar to Aang. He's lost most of his people."

"What's his name?" Asked Zuko.

"You know what? I'll tell you. His name is…"

Suddenly, red lightning struck her in the heart. She looked back towards the black-cloaked man.

"No one… is suppose to talk about my past… The penalty for that is… death…"

Azula fell down onto the ground. She took her last breaths… and then died.

Zuko and Mai looked at the fallen Azula sadly then looked at the Dark Cloaked man. They got into battle stances.

"No… my battle is not with you two. You two will be facing one of my loyal ones. He has mastered Firebending more than Azula and your father. He will be the one to take you on."

Suddenly, a red-cloaked man appeared behind the dark-cloaked man.

"Sorry for the delay. While traveling across the sprit world is quick and easy, it does take a little bit of time." Said the red-cloaked man.

The dark-cloaked man pointed at Zuko and Mai.

"Kill them…"

He walked away, leaving the Red-Cloaked man and Zuko and Mai to prepare to duel each other….

_To Be Continued…_

**Ok, so I wrote these two chapters over the weekend. Now, I need to work on getting two more chapters up for Missing Link, so there may be a short 2-4 day break. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's not the 3,000 word chapter you guys like, but I can only write so much for one chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and special thanks to those have alerts on this story. Chapter 9 is on it's way...**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's finally here! Hooray! You've waited patiently for a new chapter, and it's finally here. I have some news for you guys. Because my other story is getting weaker, I will be finishing it up and making this story my top priority on , so prepare yourselves for more chapters. Also, I can reveal that if you want more information on the past of the mysterious guy traveling with Aang, (Who's identity will finally be revealed this chapter…), Read my other Fan-Fic, **_**Avatar: The Missing Link**_**. I'll try to make it so that you'll understand his background quickly in the upcoming chapters, but if you really want to get a good idea about him, read that fan-fic. NOTE: The cloaked characters are not characters from Kingdom Hearts or Naurto. These are original characters. And now… the next chapter… enjoy!**

Appa was flying at a fast speed. They had to get to the Fire Nation quickly, or the world would return back to the peril it once was. In Appa's saddle, Katara and Aang were hugging each other and they rested before the big battle. The mysterious man kept on flying Appa, wondering what would come ahead. He had waited a long time for this battle, and he knew the time had come that they needed to confront. Aang opened his eyes slowly and looked at Katara. She continued to sleep in his arms. She was like a delicate angel to him. He smiled and looked over to the man. He spoke quietly so he wouldn't wake up Katara, but loud enough for the man to hear.

"So… who are you exactly?" Asked Aang.

"I was assigned for an important mission…" Replied the man.

"Important… mission?" Asked Aang.

"The spirits called upon me to do something important." Said the man.

"Wait, how did you get in contact with the spirits? I thought only the Avatar would be called upon by the spirits." Said Aang.

The man sighed. "You know of the spirit library, correct?"

"Yeah. My friends and I…"

"Yes, I know you went there. After your visit, the temple sunk underground."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, the spirits need to keep records on everything that all the avatars do. The spirits want to make sure that if there ever is a crisis, they can look back to see how to fix it, or who the cause of it is."

"So… you're the guy who writes down my adventures?"

"Sort of."

"Are you the guy who wrote that play?"

"No."

"So, you followed us everywhere?"

"I was pretty much with you guys 24/7. I had to hide all the time so that you guys couldn't see me."

"Why?"

"I wasn't allowed to interfere with your duties. If you saw your records, you'd start relying on everything in the book, you wouldn't make your own decisions, or have the will to try new things. That's why I had to hide."

They didn't talk for a moment, and then Aang spoke again.

"So… how much exactly did you get?"

"Does 'Baby, you're my forever girl' ring a bell?"

Aang blushed. "How did you find that out?"

"Spying, stealth… and one or two other things."

"What things?"

"I'll tell you another time. We're almost there. You probably want to wake up your girlfriend."

"Already awake."

Aang looked down at Katara, who was wide-awake.

"How much of that conversation did you hear?" Asked Aang.

"Does 'Baby, you're my forever girl' ring a bell?" Asked Katara.

Aang blushed again.

"You want to talk about that?" Asked a smirking Katara.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Asked Aang.

"Nope."

The man smiled and shook his head, as Appa approached the Fire Nation.

_My Heart is yours, and yours alone (Part 2 of 3.)_

_By TheHiddenWriter_

_Nick and Viacom Own ATLA_

_For the fans who read and support this story_

_Quote: "Secrets are like chains. Hold too many, and you'll be in pain." –TheHiddenWriter_

"Who are you?" Asked Sokka.

"My Name's Kuruk."

"You're the avatar that came before Kyoshi. Your wife was stolen by Koh." Said Suki.

"That's right. And I want her back. I'm prepared to slay Koh by any means necessary." Said Kuruk.

"Avatar Kuruk, do you know if Koh has Yue?" Asked Sokka.

Kuruk nodded. "He has her face."

Sokka was about to become furious, but Iroh stopped him.

"Koh could be watching us…" Said Iroh.

"Koh is in his cave with a few spirit prisoners. He was talking to two cloaked men, but then they both had to leave. I think they were going to the Fire Nation." Said Kuruk.

"Wait… are they spirits?" Asked Sokka.

"No, they're human. Koh never made an attempt to steal their faces though. I can't tell if it was because their faces were covered, or if it was because he was afraid of them." Said Kuruk.

"Why would a spirit be afraid of two humans? Humans are close to powerless in the spirit world." Said Sokka.

"I don't know. But something about those men gave off an… eerie feeling." Said Kuruk.

"Well, at least they are both gone. We'll hunt them down later. Right now, we need to focus on stopping Koh." Said Sokka.

Hai Bei let Kuruk hop onto his back, and he started to ride towards Koh's cave. As the foursome rode on, Iroh looked around at the destroyed spirit world, remembering about his last trip to this land. That long journey… that happened 2 weeks after Lu Ten died…

The red-cloaked man took a fighting stance in front of Zuko and Mai. The couple prepared for a long fight.

"Why are you guys fighting us anyway? Are you even loyal to any nation?" Asked Zuko.

The cloaked man shook his head. "We represent a completely new land, far away. There is only one passage from your land to get to it, and few can go through it. We come from a land that will be ruled by our glorious leader, just as soon as one last threat is taken care off. The missing link between our two lands."

"And then what? You guys will take our lands, and slaughter all of us?" Asked Mai.

The cloaked man with burnt eyebrows shook his head. "No… just the benders. Once then, only technology will show who has power, and with our master's nation more technologically advanced than your pathetic nations, no one will stand in our way. We don't need your pathetic bending… We have our own, more powerful ways to fight. And most importantly… they are way more… deadly…"

"So the only ones that can bend… will be you and your master?" Asked Zuko.

The man nodded. "My master, his 3 other servants and I will become unstoppable. We have mastered the bending arts from their original form. Now, I will show you how firebending was in the beginning, at its prime. Long before the sun warriors of your nation, when the dragons were first born. I, Qiang, will unleash my power, as appointed Supreme Chancellor of the first nation of our land, The Sun Nation!"

Qiang closed his eyes. He breathed in slowly. Then he opened his eyes and raised one hand. Suddenly, a giant circle of fire appeared all around the trio. It was burning furiously, and felt as if they were in an underworld. Qiang smiled evilly.

"Welcome to the inferno."

Toph woke up on a small wooden platform. She heard the sound of water around her, as well as two, older men breathing.

"Hope you can swim, little girl." Said an elder voice.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Asked Toph.

"Because you kids decided to interfere with our plans. We were going to keep your pathetic lands out of the picture. You pathetic children…" Said a dark voice.

"If I survive this… I'll get you… both of you…" Said Toph.

"Hope you brought your floaties… little girl…" Said the dark voice.

"Why you…"

Toph was pushed off the platform into the lake. She tried to swim for a moment, but she was un-successful. She went beneath the water, and liquid filled her lungs.

'S-Sorry…Sokk…So…S…'

Everything suddenly went dark for Toph. All she could hear was the sound of water…

A few hours later, Appa landed on an island. They were in the Fire Nation, near the royal palace. The man jumped off Appa, and looked towards Aang and Katara.

"We're here."

Aang and Katara nodded, and jumped off Appa as well. They told Appa to stay where he was, and started to follow the man. Aang walked to the man's side and began to talk to him. Katara walked up to the man's other side.

"I never got to ask, what's your name?" Asked Aang.

"Shen." Said the man.

"I just want to know one other thing before the battle happens. Why does this guy want to kill you?" Asked Aang.

Shen sighed.

"You know how you're the bridge between the spirit world and this world?" Asked Shen.

Aang nodded.

"Well, I'm the missing link between my lands and your lands. The guy who I'm about to fight, Yuan, wants to rule the four nations of my land. I'm currently the only person from my land who can stop him, because I'm the only guy who can bring reinforcements to my lands." Said Shen.

"What do you mean?"

"There is a small passage in-between my land and your land. Few can go through it. Yuan and his minions, as well as myself, are the only people from my land that can go through the passage between the two lands. But Yuan is afraid that I'll find the people from this land who can go through the passage, and stop his plans."

"So… is it my friends and I?" Asked Aang.

Shen nodded.

"Is it because I'm the avatar?" Asked Aang.

Shen shook his head.

"No. There is a special reason. We both have a very special connection that allows us to travel between each other's lands. We've both lost almost everything in our lives. You lost your nation… and I lost my town, and everyone closest to me. The only other people who can travel between our lands are the ones who have affected our lives the most after we lost everything."

"So they want to kill you so no one can stop them from ruling your lands?" Asked Aang.

Shen nodded.

"Well then, I guess were going to have to show them that no one can beat down team avatar." Said Katara.

The trio reached a small cliff, where the black-cloaked man was standing. His face was covered. Shen took off his Sandbender outfit, revealing that he was wearing a small, brown warrior outfit. He looked towards the cloaked man.

"I'm back, Yuan."

The cloaked man turned around and took off his hood. His stare was cold and lifeless.

"It's been too long." Said Yuan.

"Yes, it has." Said Shen.

Aang and Katara walked over to Shen's side and got into a battle stance. Yuan shook his head.

"No. You two will not be in this battle. I have someone here to… deal with you both." Said Yuan.

Yuan was looking at Katara as he said this. Aang realized what was going on.

"I won't let you lay a finger on her." Said Aang.

"Oh no, my servant won't hurt her… just you." Said Yuan.

Suddenly, Aang's body was forced down on the ground. He lost all control over his arms. A blue-cloaked man, with one earring, was bloodbending Aang on to the ground with one hand.

"AANG!" Yelled Katara and Shen.

The blue-cloaked man looked at Katara.

"If I captured you and fought him, that would be way to easy. The only way he's going to live is if you use blood bending on me and kill me, and I know you can't do that… because you're too weak… and I know if he dies, your feel depressed and hopeless, leaving your venerable for me to kill. And I know your lover here would never want you to feel that. I'll kill you both with your own love."

The blue-cloaked man laughed manically as he used his free hand to face Katara in a water-bending duel. Shen tried to help, but Yuan was approaching him slowly.

"Does this remind you of anything, Shen? One lover forced to watch the other lover die in front of their eyes. Do you remember this Shen? Do you?"

Aang used the strength he had to look over at Shen. He knew Shen was holding another secret, and now he knew what it was. This battle between the blue-cloaked man and Katara had an alternative motive. It wasn't to kill Aang and Katara at all…

… It was to torment Shen's mind until he was weak enough to kill…

… And if Shen died, Yuan could take over the four nations of Shen's lands, and his lands…

…The fate of 8 nations now lies on Aang and Katara's love…

…One Broken Heart… And every little bit of life will go up in flames…

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**If you want more info on Shen's adventures, read Avatar: The Missing Link, the secret prequel to Broken Hearts. Next Chapter will be up ASAP. Thanks to my readers and reviewers. You guys rock! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

_My Heart is yours, and your alone (Part 3 of 3)_

_By TheHiddenWriter_

_Based off ATLA, created by Nick and Viacom_

_For the fans that read, review, and support this fan-fic_

_A Quote from TheHiddenWriter: "How powerful is love? Is it strong enough that a fight between two lovers won't destroy it? Is it powerful enough to withstand two lovers separation for periods of time? Can it withstand Poverty, Sickness, and even death? If a lover were about to die in front of another lover's eyes, would the lover be brave for the other? Can love be a shelter? Some love can last years, some can last a lifetime. True love lasts forever."_

"LET HIM GO!" Screamed Katara.

The blue-cloaked man looked down at Aang, who was choking.

"Let's see if Koh has everything set up…" Said the man.

The moon re-appeared in the sky, as full as ever. But this time… it looked different… it looked… purple… as if it was poisoned.

"Yes… yes… Koh's control over the moon spirit is strong… he can keep it a full moon for as long as he wants… Good… Good…"

It became clear to Katara now. Koh took over the spirit world for a reason. It was all part of a plan, to super-charge one of Yuan's loyalists, so that when he used his waterbending, he could defeat any opponent… and use deadly skills on them.

The man bent down and scratched Aang, causing him to have a small cut. One or two drops off blood came out of Aang.

"What are you doing?" Asked Katara.

The man moved his hand, and blood began to flow out of Aang faster. Aang started to feel weaker.

"The blood won't stop pouring out until he either runs out of blood, or blood bending is used to stop it. Now, I, Tao, will duel you to the death. How will you save your lover and fight me at the same time, and with Shen dueling Yuan, no one else will be able to save him."

He looked down at Aang.

"He will die."

Tears of anger started to go down Katara's soft cheeks. She looked towards Aang, who was starting to feel weaker inside

"K-Katara…"

He started to lose consciousness.

"D-Don't let him… D-Don't let him turn you into something your not…"

"No Aang… No…"

"He wants us to both be hurt… we're the last sign to Shen that there is hope in the world… he loves someone, and he's looking to our love to know that everything will always be ok…"

"Aang… please…"

"I-If I die… you need to stay strong… b-because…"

"A-Aang…"

"I-I'm… always…in…your heart…"

"No…"

Aang lost consciousness. He still had some blood inside him, but Katara would have to have to work quickly to save him. Katara held back her tears, honoring Aang's wishes. His love will never die from her heart. She looked towards Tao.

"How dare you do this? What kind of monster are you!"

Tao looked towards Katara.

"I am the appointed Supreme Chancellor of the second nation, The Moon Nation. The nation that pathetically thought that they could escape the wrath of the destined rulers of the world. In life, there are people who are destined to be great, and people who will bow to them, and be their slaves every moment of the day. No matter where people go, this will always be true. They couldn't escape destiny, and we took them over. Now, I rule them, as I deserve to be one of the destined rulers. We waited over 10,000 years to achieve our destiny, and now it is in our grasps, and I'm not going to let some child and his girlfriend destroy the power that is mine!"

He and Katara took a battle stance. For so long, she thought only Firebenders could be evil. Now, she looked at the true face of evil. One that showed no passion for others, one that only smiled when others suffered.

Back in the spirit world, the foursome had made it to Koh's cave. They put on blank faces, and went into the cave. Inside, Koh was laughing. In his chamber, he had a chained, blank-faced Yue hooked up to a small machine Yuan had given him. Electric sparks flew through Yue's spirit every 5 seconds. Sokka, Suki, Iroh, and Kuruk looked at the horror that was going on. Koh noticed them and turned to them.

"Ahh, you finally arrived." Said Koh.

"You were expecting us?" Asked Sokka.

"Well, your other friends are battling my allies, so it was only a matter of time before you would arrive." Said Koh.

"What?" Asked Sokka.

Koh smiled and went to a wall in his chamber. He scratched it, showing a small portal that showed what was going on in the physical world. He hoped that by showing the foursome what was going on, they would show emotion, allowing him to take their faces. The first portal showed Zuko and Mai battling Qiang in a circle of fire. Qiang was shooting powerful shots of fire at the couple, which Zuko kept trying to block. Mai kept trying to shoot daggers at Qiang, but he kept dodging them. He laughed.

"You pathetic little Fire Lord. Trying so hard to protect your girlfriend. Why don't I give her a scar to match yours?" Said Qiang.

Zuko was furious. "YOU WON'T LAY A HAND ON HER!"

He started shooting fireballs furiously at Qiang, which he kept deflecting. Iroh kept looking at the battle, trying so hard to not show emotion. Zuko was like a son to him, he couldn't risk losing Zuko, not after all they've done together. Koh smiled and kept the portal open, keeping an eye on Iroh. Koh opened another portal, showing a drowning Toph, who now lost consciousness. She was slowly sinking under the water, but was still faintly alive. But no one was around to save her. Sokka tried to show any pain as he watched this. Suki looked over at Sokka. She knew it would be hard for him to not show pain. Koh smiled as he also realized this. He then opened another portal that showed two battles going on. One was the battle between Shen and Yuan, both shooting lighting at each other. The lighting collided, and both tried to hold their grip on it, trying to force it towards their opponent. The other battle was between Katara and Tao, who were in a fierce waterbending battle. Katara was being pummeled by powerful waves, but kept holding on. She kept trying to turn the waves into ice so she could launch it at him, but he kept melting the ice. Sokka was starting to show signs that he was going to show emotion. Koh knew what to have the portal focus on next. Suki knew Sokka was about to break, and knew that if Koh got him, they wouldn't be able to stop him. The portal showed Aang bleeding.

"NO!"

Koh looked towards who spoke. He approached Suki and dragged her into the darkness.

"SUKI! NO!" Screamed Sokka.

He took out his sword and looked around for Koh. Kuruk joined him with his spear. Sokka heard Suki scream, and then Koh laughed. He appeared out of the shadows with Suki's face.

"You want to fight? Bring it on!" He said in Suki's voice.

Without looking back, Sokka spoke to Iroh.

"Go and try to disconnect the machine! We'll take care of Koh!"

Iroh nodded and ran towards the machine. Koh charged towards Sokka and Kuruk, who held his many small arms back with Sokka's sword and Kuruk's spear.

"I'm going to destroy you…" Sokka said coldly.

Kuruk used Suki's face to smile evilly. Someone was about to lose a head, and Sokka was going to make sure it was Koh…

Back at the Fire Nation, Shen and Yuan continued to clash. They were both at the same power, and neither wanted to back down.

"How's it feel, Shen, to see everything in this world about to go to chaos? Is it like when we were back in our homeland?" Said Yuan.

"Why, Yuan? Why would you, of all people, become this savage killer? You were..."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Yuan screamed. "I once thought like you, thinking that my ancestors were fools. I believed that the Comet Nation, Star Nation, and Moon Nation had the right to take down the leaders of the Sun Nation, and for all to live under a new democracy. I believed they were right when their sons created the Shadow Nation to re-concur all four lands, and believed the four nations were right in killing off the leaders of shadow nation so they couldn't cause terror again. I thought my ancestors were fools to think they could rule all life."

Yuan sighed.

"But 20 years ago, in our lands, my father was the new ruler of the Shadow Nation. He wanted to come to peaceful terms with the four nations, to live in harmony. But then, some peasants, not fit to rule or be leaders, came and killed him, in front of me! I hid from them, and watched them leave. They justified it by saying that he wasn't suppose to be born… He was a good man… and the un-worthy left him to die…"

Yuan stared at Shen.

"Now I realize, none of them deserve to live in freedom. Only those worthy to rule deserve to be free. The shadow nation was right to rule. Now, I've taken back the lands, the way my ancestors once did, and you stand in my way. I was going to give the world to you, Shen. You were worthy to rule with me. I could have let you live. You could have lived in peace with your lover, Kya."

Katara overheard Yuan's words. Shen's lover… had the same name as Kya. Now Katara realized what Aang was talking about. Everything in Shen's relationship was being shown in her relationship with Aang. Katara was right now, a living model of what Shen is right now. If she broke down and died during this battle because of Aang, Shen would have no hope left to fight. She continued to fight Tao. Shen looked at Yuan with anger.

"No… you wouldn't have. What you did to me back in our lands proved to me that you didn't care for Kya or me. I trusted you like my father, Yuan. Everyone in our town trusted you. Your father would be ashamed of you, Yuan. You could have finished his work, I would have helped you if you did… but now… you're just a shell of a man. You're a disgrace in your father's eyes."

Yuan growled silently.

"So then… we are equal in power, and equal in pain. Yet, here we are, both standing on a different path. Tonight, Shen, your friends will die in front of you, each and every one of them. Then you will die, and I'll take this world… and then… I'm going to bring your body to Kya, who's locked up in a prison right now. She thought you were dead for so long, similar to how you thought she was dead for so long. When I kill you, I'm going to show her your body. I'm going to tell her you died and she could have saved you, and then I'm going to kill her… slowly and painfully… as she cries out your name into the night."

Thunder was heard in the black clouds above them. Rain poured down from the sky.

"I'll stop you Yuan… for everyone. For Kya… For Aang… and for your father, who wanted the opposite of everything you stand for."

Yuan growled and fired blood lightning at Shen. Shen countered by firing yellow lighting at Yuan. As the two bolts of lightning collided, a bolt of blue lighting from the sky came clashing down onto the other two bolts. The collision of the three bolts caused a multi-colored explosion. When it stopped, Shen and Yuan ran at each other, preparing to defeat the other… no matter what the cost…

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! The next chapter is on the way. Now that Avatar: The Missing Link is over, I can focus on this story more. Though I may also make one or two other ATLA shorts like "Leap of faith" every once in awhile. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tune for chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

"**What happens next? I suppose only you know." Oh really? Let's correct that problem shall we…** **Right after this small blurb!**

**Everyone knows I put quotes in for my chapters of my story. Well, let's get a quote from a fan! First, review this chapter as you guys usually do, and then after the review, come up with a quote that you think has to do with Broken Hearts. Submit it with the review, and the best quote will be in 2 chapters from now, (because by the time you read this, I'm already half way through planning the next chapter, plus I want to give a good amount of time for everyone to submit). Sound fun? Well, read the chapter first, then review, then make quote! Enjoy!**

_Shards of War (Part 1 of 2)_

_Written by TheHiddenWriter_

_Based off ATLA, created by Nick and Viacom_

_For my fans_

_Quote: "Can angels live on earth? To anyone who's been in love, you'll know the answer." _

All Toph heard was bubbles. She didn't know where she was, or if she was alive. She felt an unknown force lift her.

'Am I… dead?'

Suddenly, she felt herself rising out of the water. What was going on? How was she floating?

"W-Wha?"

"Don't worry, your safe now."

It was Haru. He swam her over towards the shore, where she coughed up the water in her lungs. For the first time in hours, she could see again. The Duke and Teo were also on the shore.

"You ok Toph?" Asked Teo.

Toph nodded. "I-I'm fine. Where are t-those j-j-erks?"

Toph was still shivering from being in the water for so long. The Duke and Teo shrugged.

"What are you talking about? We were walking around Ba Sing Se, when suddenly we saw you drowning in the water." Said The Duke.

Toph started to breathe normal again.

"The rest of the gang is in trouble. There are a bunch of guys wanting to kill all of us. They threw me into the lake to drown!" Said Toph.

Haru, Teo, and Duke were shocked. They thought the violence was over, but they were wrong, it had only just begun.

"We have to go after them, but be careful. One of them is an earth bender as powerful as me, and I don't have a clue who the other guy is, but he sounded tough." Said Toph.

The guys nodded, and the foursome started to run back into the town, looking for any signs of the two-cloaked men. They kept on running until they reached the center of town, where the brown cloaked, bald man was standing.

"So, I see you survived, little girl…" Said the man.

"Yeah, and when I'm done with you, your going to wish you were drowning!" Yelled Toph.

"Who are you anyway?" Asked Haru.

The man chuckled.

"My name is Gang, the elected Supreme Chancellor of the Star Nation, a nation of fools. They never could find a perfect leader, and they were always in civil war. But under my dictatorship, things have never been better. Now, you kids are protecting the only thing that can stop my rule. You must be dealt with… now."

Gang took a fighting stance and motioned one of the four to fight him.

"Haru, I'm going to need your help to take this guy. Duke and Teo, you guys get out of here. You shouldn't be near here when rocks start flying." Said Toph.

The Duke and Teo nodded. They ran off, looking for cover. Haru and Toph took a fighting stance, preparing for the battle with the master earthbender of Yuan's loyalists. Teo and Duke kept running away from the battle, but they ran into a man in a gray cloak. He spoke in an elder voice.

"Hello there… children. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Zuko and Mai continued to fight Qiang, who was starting to win. His fire blasts were now getting so powerful, that Zuko had to use all of his energy to block them. Every time Mai tried to fire daggers at him, Qiang just kept dodging them. Eventually, Mai came up with an idea. She quietly whispered to Zuko what she was about to do, and waited for Qiang's next fire blast. The next shot he fired, Zuko took a minute to block, allowing Mai to jump up on Zuko's shoulders without Qiang noticing, because the blast was so big. When the fire vanished, Mai fired a ton of daggers in all directions towards Qiang. He created a fire shield to block them; giving Zuko the time to fire multiple fire blasts at Qiang. Mai leaped off his shoulders, and moved near the side of the inferno. Mai and Zuko were now attacking from two sides of the inferno. However, Qiang, was blocking them easily, and returning fire, but both Mai and Zuko were dodging the shots easily. Now, both sides were even in power. The battle was now about to get intense.

Koh kept ramming towards Sokka and Kuruk, and every time, they blocked it with their sword and spear. Koh hoped that eventually they would get tired of holding him back, which would leave them vulnerable… as well as their faces. Koh kept tormenting Sokka and Kuruk with the faces of their lovers.

"Oh Sokka… won't you save me?" Koh said with Suki's face.

Sokka growled. He wanted to slay Koh so badly. Iroh kept trying to break the machine Yue was chained to. It was human made, which meant this wasn't Koh's master plan to take over the spirit world. As Iroh kept trying to break the machine, he thought back to the time after his son died, when he went into the spirit world…

_Iroh made it to his destination in the spirit world. A wise old spirit was standing on the top of a giant mountain in the spirit world. He was looking out at the horizon, wondering what would come next. Iroh approached him and bowed to him._

"_Oh wise spirit, I come to you asking for help."_

_The spirit looked at him, slightly surprised._

"_Humans don't normally come here." Said the spirit._

"_I know. I came here for help. My son was killed in a battle, and I traveled because… I wanted to tell him I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I got him involved in this war. Please… I need… I need closure…" Said Iroh._

_The spirit sighed._

"_I am sorry for your lose, and you truly look like you are sorry. But I can't help you. Those who died are in a realm far from both our reaches. Not even wise spirits such as myself can perform the request you ask."_

"_Please… there must be something…"_

"_If you are truly sorry, then you must not look to the past for closure and forgiveness. Instead, look to the future, and correct the mistakes you have made."_

_Iroh sighed and bowed. "Thank you good spirit."_

_As Iroh walked away, the spirit called out to him._

"_But if I am right… you will see him again someday…"_

_Iroh sighed. "I know."_

_He walked down the mountain, as the wise spirit looked to the horizon. He predicted that the future looked bleak._

Iroh sighed and looked around the cave slowly. He was unsure as to how much more Sokka and Kuruk could hold off Koh. Suddenly, he had an idea as to how to break the machine. He ran out of the chamber for a moment, calling out to Sokka that he would be back.

"Oh sure, take your time. We're not busy or anything." Said Sokka, as he held Koh away from his face with his sword.

The Duke and Teo looked at the bearded, gray-cloaked man. He seemed much older than Gang. The man smiled wickedly, and a shiver went down the spines of Teo and the Duke.

"W-Who are you?" Asked the Duke.

"I am Xiang, the Supreme Chancellor of the Comet Nation. The nation that lead the full rebellion against those truly fit to rule. Now, I rule them with an iron fist. Those who oppose me, lose their ability to breathe…"

The Duke was nervous, and backed behind Teo. Teo stared at him angrily.

"You're an airbender? But Aang's the last one left!" Said Teo.

Xiang chuckled.

"He's the last member of the Air Nation. After the air nomads died, I went to each of the four temples, studying everything I could on airbending. After a long period of training, I became a master airbender. Now, I can do the un-thinkable. I can kill people without leaving a mark on them. That, and that alone shows how powerful I am, but you…"

He walked towards Teo and the Duke. The duo slowly moved backwards with every step he took.

"You two are helping the kids trying to destroy our plans. That makes you unworthy to live… you must… suffocate…"

He prepared to use airbending, but was knocked back by someone. Teo and The Duke gasped.

"Chief Hakota?" Asked the Duke.

Hakota got up and protected Teo and the Duke.

"I may not be a bender, but I'm not going to let you do this. I'm taking you down." Said Hakota, as he took out his spear.

Xiang chuckled.

"So, a non-bender has challenged me to a fight?" Asked Xiang, mockingly.

"Make that two non-benders."

Master Piando appeared and took out his sword. The duke then took out his small spear and stood next to Hakota.

"Three." Said The Duke.

Teo rolled up his wheelchair and pressed a button. Two small harpoons that he hooked up not too long ago appeared.

"Four." Said Teo.

Xiang laughed.

"Well, let's see if the non-benders can truly beat the master bender."

"Do your worst." Said Hakota.

Xiang laughed and charged towards the foursome. The four guys got into battle stances, and shouted out war cries as they charged towards Xiang.

Meanwhile, Shen and Yuan continued to clash. Fists flew out at each other furiously. Every so often, one fired lighting at another, only to have the attack dodged. Yuan kept taunting Shen through out the battle.

"Your friends must be so comfortable right now. I hear red blood stains are all the rage in this land." Taunted Yuan.

Shen growled and fired a few lightning bolts at Yuan.

"Nice wise crack. Daddy would be so proud." Said Shen.

Yuan launched some lightning bolts at Shen, which he blocked using the lighting bolts as a shield.

"You know what else is a joke? Your girlfriend."

Shen launched a powerful bolt at Yuan, which knocked him over for a second. Yuan leaped back up on his feet. The two charged at each other once more, punching and kicking each other at every chance they got.

Meanwhile, Katara and Tao were locked in an epic waterbending duel. Both were firing large shards of ice at each other. Katara kept calling out to Aang, trying to see if he was still ok.

"Aang! Please talk to me! Tell me your ok!" Shouted Katara.

"Aang, please talk to me. Tell me your ok." Tao repeated in a mocking tone.

Katara growled and launched hundreds of ice shards at Tao. He melted the shards coming at him, and turned the other shards that missed back towards Katara. Katara dodged them and shouted to Aang once more.

"Please Aang! Hang on!"

Meanwhile, Aang was breathing slowly. His heartbeat was getting slower and slower. In his mind, mental pictures of Katara were flashing through his mind. They were slowly fading to black.

'K…K…atara…'

His heartbeat was getting slower.

'I…. I…. need… you…'

The pictures were getting blurrier. Suddenly, Aang began to remember back to when he first met Katara. When he opened his eyes, and the white light faded. He saw a beautiful angel, covered in blue. Her eyes mesmerized him, and he became lost in her beauty. Her hair moved with the wind.

'If… If…I go towards… the white light… would I… would I see her again? W-would she… she… she… be more… more… beau…ti..fulll….'

Aang's breaths began to become fainter. Katara was no longer hearing him breathing.

"AANG!"

She ran towards his body, knowing that if she wasted any more time, he would be dead. Tao saw the perfect opportunity to make a killing blow. He took some water near by, and turned it into a sharp ice arrow, he aimed it towards Katara's heart and fired it. It rapidly approached Katara. It was only inches from her heart…

TO BE CONTINUED

**DUN DUN DUN. Cliffhanger. Don't you hate those? Thanks to those who read and reviewed my story, and thanks again to those who are getting alerts. As long as you guys keep reading, I'll keep on writing. Well, I'm off to go to brainstorm the next chapter, knowing well what happens next. Thanks for reading. Chapter 12 is coming. Hope you guys don't get too mad at me for the cliffhanger.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, seems no one wanted to add a quote. It's ok; I'm ditching the quote thing anyway. You'll still get the title thing though. Here's the next epic chapter of Broken Hearts. Enjoy!**

_Shards of War (Part 2 of 2)_

_Written By TheHiddenWriter_

_Based of ATLA, created by Nick and Viacom_

_For my fans, you guys rule!_

Koh kept charging at Sokka, forcing Sokka to use all the strength he had to fight off Koh's many face-stealing tentacles. He kept taunting Sokka with the faces of Suki and Yue, hoping that it would have some affect on him. Sokka looked back towards Kuruk, who bent down for a moment.

"Kuruk? Are you ok?" Asked Sokka.

"Aang… is in trouble… I need to help him."

"What? But he's…"

"I have to go to him. I'm the only avatar that still has a face and can help him. He'll be in a weak avatar state, but I still have to do my job."

"But I can't hold off Koh by myself!"

"Yes you can. At least until I get back. Just try, Sokka."

And with that, Kuruk vanished.

"Great… I'm all alone now." Said Sokka.

"You still have me." Said Koh in a taunting voice, as he charged towards Sokka.

Sokka held up his sword defensively. This time, it might not be as easy to defend himself…"

Hakoda jumped out of the way as Xiang fired an air slice at him. Piando charged towards him with his mighty sword, but Xiang leaped over him, and blasted him into a wall. Two harpoons suddenly flew past Xiang. Before he had time to react, Teo's wheelchair smashed into him, sending him flying into a wall.

"Nice hit, Teo!" Said the Duke.

Xiang got up and raised one hand. Teo suddenly started to suffocate. It was getting harder and harder for him to breathe.

"D-Duke… H-Help!" Shouted Teo in the loudest voice he could.

"I told you it's… oh… your choking!"

Hakoda slammed into Xiang, releasing Teo from his attack. Teo breathed again and retreated, preparing to reset his harpoons. Hakoda made a few attempts to hit Xiang with his spear, but all the attempts were quickly dodged. The Duke ran towards Xiang with his small spear, but was slammed into a building before he reached him. Xiang was tired of playing games. He raised his hands, and began to suck the air out of all four warriors lungs. They slowly began to suffocate.

Meanwhile, Toph and Haru were trying to hold off Gang. They kept firing any large rocks they could at him, but they had to be careful. They didn't want to hit any buildings, so they had to watch what kind of attacks they did. Gang, meanwhile, ripped off some metal from a near by building. He shaped it as a missile, and aimed it at Toph and Haru.

"Look out!" Said Toph.

She used her earth bending to push her and Haru out of the way, as Gang used his metal bending to fire the "missile" at them. It missed and went through a couple of buildings.

"Thanks." Said Haru.

"Now, we're even." Said Toph.

Gang jumped into the middle of the area and stretched his arms out.

"She hates the water, I'll give her a whirlpool."

He began to spin around, causing the land below and around him to spin rapidly. Toph and Haru quickly grabbed on to a pole near by.

"Oh great… this." Said Toph.

"Wait, didn't you teach Aang this?" Asked Haru.

"Yeah, about that. I kind of decided not to teach him that after he bugged me about it on day 1 of training. I was going to get around it eventually…"

The land whirlpool began to spin faster. Gang was laughing manically.

"Maybe I should have practiced it with Aang so I could figure out a way to counter it…" Said Toph.

"You think?" Haru said sarcastically.

Mai and Zuko kept firing shots at Qiang. The firebender was getting angry. It wasn't that he was weaker than them; it was just impossible to attack one of them without the other retaliating. Qiang quickly came up with an idea. He shot a wave of fire in-between the couple, separating them, as well as blocking their view of each other.

"Zuko?" Mai shouted over the flames.

"Mai? Are you ok?" Zuko shouted back.

Qiang made a small flame line in front of him for protection. He then shouted out to Zuko.

"Fire one more shot, and she burns!"

Zuko was furious, but decided to halt his attack. He didn't want to risk getting Mai hurt, but he had no idea if she was ok or not. Meanwhile, Mai was shouting over the flames to Zuko, but he could not hear her.

"Zuko! No! Don't stop attacking!"

She couldn't fire her daggers, because they would just burn up in the flames, and she was running low on the daggers she had. Qiang smiled evilly. He was in the perfect position to kill them both. He put both his hands behind his back, and started to create two flames in each hand. He was going to shoot out both flames so fast, that by the time the couple would react, they would burn up. Victory was so close.

Shen and Yuan kept firing lightning at each other, both furious and angry. They both wanted to finish the battle quickly. So much was at stake. One wrong move, and everything would be over. Suddenly, Yuan looked over and laughed.

"This is it, my friend. The last of the people you care about are going to die. Turn around."

Shen looked over his shoulder. A sharp ice dagger was headed towards Katara.

"NO!" Shouted Shen.

He started running towards her, but Yuan tackled him to the ground. He took Shen's head and pulled it up, forcing him to watch what was about to happen next.

"And so ends the lives of all your friends." Yuan said darkly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shouted Shen.

Katara stopped running and looked to her side. The ice dagger was about to hit her. She screamed in fear. Suddenly, Aang's tattoos began to weakly glow. He raised a hand up, and a wave of blood blocked the ice dagger, stopping it right in front of Katara.

"A-Aang?" Katara said, worried and confused as to what was going on.

Aang moved his hand, and the wave of blood fired the ice dagger back towards Tao at full speed. Tao quickly back-flipped, narrowly missing the ice dagger, which slammed into a near by rock. Tao landed on his back, breathing heavily as he tried to recover. Aang exited the avatar state and was unconscious again. But his breathing returned, but it was faint. Katara took this time to start bending blood back into Aang. Yuan growled at this sight and slammed Shen's head into the ground. He walked towards the area and shouted at Tao.

"FINISH THEM!"

Tao got up and faced Katara and her unconscious lover. He was growling, and his fists were clenched. Katara looked up towards Tao. She was breathing heavily, tired from the long battle. She knew she couldn't beat him while the moon was in the state it was.

"Forget the mental torture. I'll kill you both… together…"

Sokka was trying his hardest to block Koh's attacks. They were getting harder and harder to block every time. Eventually, he was out of energy to block. Koh was about to charge for Sokka's face. Suddenly, Hai Bei rammed into Koh, knocking him down. Iroh was on Hai Bei, telling him to keep Koh occupied. He then jumped off him and ran towards Sokka.

"Take your sword! I have an idea!" Shouted Iroh.

Sokka nodded and followed him. The two ran towards the machine. Sokka looked at it for a moment, then tried to rip off the metal hatch to the inner part of the machine.

"I can't get it off Iroh, I don't know how we're going to…"

Iroh grabbed onto the metal hatch and lifted it of with ease. He then threw it towards a wall in the chamber.

"Oh…" Said Sokka.

"Quickly! Jam your sword into the machine!" Ordered Iroh.

Sokka slammed his sword as told, and the machine began to spark.

"RUN!" Shouted Sokka.

The two quickly ran away from the machine, leaping away from it as it made a tiny explosion. Thankfully, Yue was un-harmed from the explosion. Her spirit was no longer being electric-shocked. Unfortunately, Sokka's sword was destroyed in the process. Which was bad, because Koh had just gotten Hai Bei off of him, and saw what was going on.

"What have you done!" Shouted Koh.

Tao was about to attack Katara and Aang, when suddenly he saw the moon change back to normal in sky. It was now dim, and wasn't giving Tao any more power. He called out to his master.

"Supreme Emperor!" Tao shouted.

Yuan was about to attack Shen, who was slowly getting up, when he looked towards Tao to see what was going on. He looked up towards the sky and saw the dim moon. He growled when he saw this.

"Koh has failed us…"

Koh looked towards Sokka and Iroh, growling.

"My plans… to rule the spirit world… are crushed. I'm not going to steal your faces… I'm going to destroy them!"

He began to charge towards Sokka and Iroh, when he felt something tap his neck. He turned his head to see what was behind him. Kuruk was holding his spear and holding it towards Koh's head.

"Payback time."

Sokka closed his eyes. He heard a stab, followed by a loud scream. He then heard something thud on the ground. He opened his eyes and saw Koh's tail lying on the ground. He could not see the rest of him, for it was lying in the shadows. Kuruk was on the ground walking towards Sokka and Iroh.

"We did it. We slayed the face stealer."

Suddenly, Yue's face returned to her, and she began to breathe again. Kuruk and Iroh ran towards her, and began to free her from the chains. Sokka smiled, knowing his mission was complete. Suddenly, he saw Suki, now having a face again, running towards him. Her face was glowing.

"Sokka!"

He smiled at her. Yue was now free, and floating towards Sokka as well. She too, was smiling.

"Sokka!"

The two girls reached Sokka at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment, jealousy was in each girl's eyes. Sokka walked over and hugged them both.

"I'm so glad you two girls are ok."

Both girls hugged Sokka back, thanking him for saving them. In the corner of each girl's eye, they were staring each other down, both angry that the other girl was trying to steal her man.

Kuruk was starting to walk towards Sokka, when he heard a voice.

"Kuruk!"

He turned around to see his lover, now with her face returned to her. He ran to her, smiling. When they finally reached each other, they hugged. Both lovers had tears in their eyes. They looked at each other and then kissed passionately. When Kuruk was done kissing his lover, without looking towards Sokka, he spoke to him.

"Thank you Sokka."

Sokka smiled at the sight. For once, everything turned out perfect.

Yuan growled as he saw the moon return to a full, white circle. The plan had failed, and they no longer held control over the spirit world. He back flipped a few times until he was next to Tao. Shen ran over to where Katara was, as Katara stood up to face Yuan and Tao.

"It's over. Your plan failed." Said Katara.

Yuan chuckled.

"You only won the battle. You are lucky that fate smiled upon you all on this day. Next time, we will have your blood. But for now, we will have to settle for another's. Won't we Shen?"

Shen growled at this comment. Yuan breathed out through his nose, as white smoke covered his and Tao's body. When the smoke disappeared, the two warriors were gone. Shen sighed then looked towards Aang. Katara and him kneeled down and looked towards Aang. He still had a lot of blood outside his body.

"Continue to put his blood back in, but slowly. Otherwise, it may cause damage." Shen said.

Katara nodded and did as she was told. A tear went down her eye as she slowly bended the blood into his body.

"Please, Aang. Don't leave me."

Qiang was about to shoot the fireballs at Zuko and Mai when he looked up into the sky. He saw the full, white moon shine brightly. He knew the plan had failed. He breathed in, and the inferno circle began to die down. The fires started to vanish. Mai and Zuko looked around. Burnt grass could be seen everywhere. They looked up and noticed the moon was full again. They knew it had to be some sign that Qiang's allies were losing. They looked back towards where Qiang was, but he was no longer there. He had vanished, leaving only Zuko and Mai alone. Zuko looked towards Mai.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Mai walked over to Zuko and kissed him for a moment. Then replied.

"I am now."

Xiang was about to suffocate the four non-benders. He looked up though and saw the current state of the moon. He growled and stopped his bending. The foursome began to breathe again, trying to catch their breaths. Xiang bended himself towards where Gang was. Gang saw Xiang as he pointed up to the sky. Gang looked up and saw the bright, white circle of hope. He growled and stopped the whirlpool. Xiang bended himself next to Gang and faced Toph and Haru, who were just getting to their feet. Hakoda, Piando, Teo, and The Duke ran over to join Toph and Haru. They all looked up towards the sky and noticed the moon was back to normal. They looked at Xiang and Gang.

"You lost." Said Hakoda.

Gang growled. "The war is not over yet."

Xiang created a fog around him and Gang. When it ended, they had vanished.

"Well that was weird. What the heck were they talking about." Said Toph.

Piando looked towards an Alley near by and smiled.

"Looks like our allies have arrived."

The other five looked over towards the alley and also smiled. Things were starting to look up.

Back in the Fire Nation, Katara had bended most of Aang's blood back into his body, but he was still not ok. Katara sighed.

"I don't have any spirit water. That means that…"

She covered her mouth and started to cry. Shen tried to confront her as best as he could. He had felt the pain she was feeling once before.

"Well, looks like your going to need some help then…"

Katara and Shen looked up. A small spirit world portal had appeared, and Sokka was coming out of it.

"Sokka? How did you get here?" Asked Katara.

"You can travel pretty quickly across the spirit world, which gave me enough time to get this…"

Sokka reached into his pocket and pulled out the spirit oasis water holder, now filled to the rim with the special water. Her face glowed as she took it from him, and kneeled down to heal Aang with it. She healed him for a moment, but he still wasn't responding.

"Perhaps it's too late…" Katara said disappointed.

She moved her head towards his face and whispered to him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you fast enough…"

She then kissed him lightly on the lips. She suddenly felt an arm around her. She stopped kissing Aang to notice he was wide-awake, and smiling.

"I'm still here Katara. I'm always here for you."

Tears of joy went down her eyes. She brought his face close to hers and kissed him slowly and passionately. They kissed for a few minutes. Sokka gagged.

"Ugh… this is so cliché."

"Nah. It be cliché if she said I love you for the first time, and then he woke up." Said Shen.

"Yeah, but… Hey wait a minute. Who the heck are you?" Said Sokka.

Shen sighed. "I'm going to have to tell everyone this over and over again, aren't I?"

Katara and Aang stopped kissing and looked at Shen. They giggled as they nodded.

"Hey wait a minute, last I remember only Aang said…"

It finally hit Sokka. He smiled strangely at the couple.

"Are you all better Aang?" Said Sokka in a strangely happy voice.

Aang nodded.

"Good, because now I'm going to kill you."

"Sokka!" Katara said worried.

"Kidding, Kidding."

"Same old Sokka." Said Shen.

"Why are you talking like you know me?" Asked Sokka.

Aang and Katara giggled again.

"Let's go get Appa and Momo, then go into the portal." Said Aang.

"It's ok. Zuko and Mai found them, and they're with us inside the spirit world now, along with Toph, Haru, The Duke, Teo, Master Piando and Dad." Said Sokka.

"Dad's with you guys?" Asked Katara.

Sokka nodded. "Come on guys. It's time to celebrate, we won!"

Sokka hopped into the portal. Katara gently helped up Aang and they started walking towards the portal. Right before they got in, they looked towards Shen.

"You coming?" Asked Aang.

Shen sighed.

"Sokka is wrong. This is far from over. It's only just begun."

Shen started walking towards the couple, as the trio hopped into the portal. The portal closed, and everything was silent. Back at the royal Fire Nation prison, Ozai was resting. He suddenly heard his door open, and a body hit the floor. It was his daughter's corpse. He looked over to it in sorrow.

"M-My daughter…"

"… is dead."

Yuan walked into the room and shut the door.

"The last great thing of yours has fallen."

Ozai looked at Yuan, angry and in pain.

"You did this."

Yuan shook his head.

"I can tell you who did, and give you an option."

"What option?"

"I'll tell you who killed you daughter, and give you everything necessary for you to get revenge… if you promise to swear your loyalty to me."

Ozai thought about this for a moment, and sighed.

"Fine. Who did it?"

Yuan kneeled down to Ozai's eye level and smiled.

"It was a southern water tribe girl, named Katara."

**Extra long chapters rule! Woot! Plus, you got a bunch of action moments, and a bunch of shipping moments! Woot! And I got my cliffhanger to torture you all with, and I bet you didn't see it coming. I call dibs on the first DUN DUN DUN. Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and getting alerts on this story. You guys rule, seriously. Oh, by the way, I had a spelling error with Hakoda. Thanks to the person who alerted me about that, (sorry I forgot your name). I don't know if chapter 13 will be as long as this, but you never know... Thanks for reading. Chapter 13 is coming!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter XIII_

_Missing, but not forgotten (Part 1 of 4)_

_Written by TheHiddenWriter_

_Based of ATLA, owned by Nick and Viacom_

_For my fans_

"So… let me get this straight… you're a spy, who was spying on us for a top secret government from a hidden city underwater, and now your in a civil with a demon from far underground, who wants to steal your princess." Asked Sokka.

"What? That didn't even have to do with anything I just explained!" Said Shen.

"Oh. Then can you explain it again?" Asked Sokka.

Everyone was on top of a giant mountain in the spirit world. Kuruk had left with his wife, to make sure that all the other spirits were ok. He had left with Hai Bei. The rest of the gang was sitting on the mountain, curious as to whom Shen was.

"Ok, fine. I'll explain it all one last time. Ok?" Asked Shen.

"Thanks." Said Sokka.

"Ok, I'm from a land far away from the four elemental nations. A small, mysterious cavern connects my four nations to yours. We don't have benders in that land, or at least, we didn't until after the tragic day." Said Shen.

"So, it's like with the spirit world and our world?" Asked Haru.

"Sort of. Only our lands weren't supposed to come in contact with each other." Said Shen.

"So then, how did you and those guys get here?" Asked Suki.

"And why are they attacking us?" Asked Toph.

"Well, you see, my land has been in a constant conflict since the first civilization. Our first government was made up of people chosen by our citizens." Said Shen.

"So… you don't have a king?" Asked Toph.

"The person ruling isn't from a royal line?" Asked Zuko.

"Nope." Said Shen.

"Wow, that's one weird place…" Said Toph.

"But sadly, over time, people attempted to seize power, and become un-stoppable dictators. For hundreds of years, citizens attempted to escape the corrupted nations and form a new one, but they kept getting taken over by a corrupted ruler who thought he was worthy of ruling all." Said Shen.

"Just like my father…" Said Zuko.

"Eventually, the four and final nation in my land decided to rise up against this corruption. They took back the three corrupted nations, and exiled the corrupted leaders. After that, everything should have stopped, but a few generations later, a group of people whose ancestors were the old corrupted leaders came together and formed an army. They called their army the shadow nation, because they were hiding in the shadows all this time." Said Shen.

"Wow, one nation trying to take over the others. Where have I heard that one before?" Asked Sokka.

"But the four nations were smart. At the first sign of trouble, they came together and combined their armies to take out the shadow nation. They then decided that the only way to make sure that the shadow nation never rose again was to execute the leaders." Said Shen.

"Let me guess, something went horribly wrong?" Asked Toph.

"No, they killed all the leaders, but apparently, based off information I got from Yuan, the main leader had a son before he was executed. The son lived on and tried to build a new army. Generations later, Yuan was born, and now he's running the Shadow Nation. But it was different this time…" Said Shen.

"How different?" Asked Haru.

"They had new technology this time, and it's powerful. They have created horrible weapons of destruction." Said Shen.

"How strong?" Asked Zuko.

"About 20 times stronger than what the Fire Nation made under Ozai's rule." Said Shen.

"Great…" Toph said sarcastically.

"So why is Yuan after you?" Asked Suki.

"He attacked my town first, the original capital of the nation that freed my lands from the corruption. He killed everyone in the town, including someone I cared about deeply." Said Shen.

"Her name was Kya, right?" Asked Katara.

"Yes." Shen replied sadly.

"Like our mother…" Sokka said sadly.

"Apparently because I lost everything close to me, I became the missing link of my land. When I began to retreat from my town, I fell into a cavern which allowed me to come to these lands." Said Shen.

"Who's the missing link of our lands?" Asked Teo.

"Aang." Said Shen.

"It's because I lost my people, like Shen. We both have suffered the same fate." Said Aang.

"But that still doesn't explain how those guys are here, or why you're spying on us." Said Sokka.

"I wasn't spying on you guys. The spirits of this land wanted me to follow you guys so that they could have records of your travels. They want to keep records of everything that the avatar does." Said Shen.

"But how did Yuan get to our lands?" Asked Mai.

"Because it seems whoever has a close connection with the missing links are the only ones who can travel between the two lands. The only way that changes is if I die in battle, then Yuan can bring his army in to take over these lands." Said Shen.

"So then, don't leave. Then we don't have to worry about the army." Said Toph.

"Toph, what about his fiancée?" Said Katara.

"Oh, I'm just kidding." Said Toph.

"So, these attacks form Yuan won't stop until we beat him and his minions once and for all?" Asked Hakoda.

"Yes." Said Shen.

"Well, I believe we have a big enough army right here to take him on." Said Piando.

"I couldn't ask you all to risk your lives for a conflict like this. You guys still have to rebuild these lands." Said Shen.

"Reconstruction is actually ahead of schedule, we have allies everywhere watching over the reconstruction, we'll be fine." Said Zuko.

"There's one other thing…" Said Shen.

"What?" Asked Aang.

"It seems my land's timeline goes slower than your land." Said Shen.

"What does that mean?" Asked Sokka.

"It means, Sokka, that time will go faster in our land, than it will in his land." Said Hakoda.

"How fast?" Asked Zuko.

"100 years in this land… is equivalent to 2 years in my land." Said Shen.

"Who knows how long we'll all be gone for…" Said Teo.

Aang stood up. "I'll still help you."

Katara stood up as well. "Me too."

"Well, looks like we're going off on another life changing adventure…" Said Sokka.

Meanwhile, Ozai and Yuan were walking out of the prison. Guards were on the ground, dead, all around them. When they were about a mile away from the prision, Yuan stopped him.

"You know, I don't have the ability to give you your bending back." Said Yuan.

"Then what can you do?" Asked Ozai.

Yuan smiled darkly. "I can give you more…"

Tao appeared with two metal gloves, and two metal shoes. Ozai looked at Yuan questionably.

"What is that?" Ozai asked.

"Our nation is years ahead in terms of technology. We have discovered a way to create an artificial bender." Said Yuan.

"So… using this machine… I can firebend again?" Asked Ozai.

"Oh, you can do much more than that…"

Yuan put the gloves onto Ozai. He then whispered darkly to him.

"We can literally make you an artificial avatar."

Ozai smiled darkly. With a machine, there would be no limitations to when he could bend. He could fight anything… or anyone.

"But remember this…" Said Yuan.

He started darkly at Ozai, causing a chill to go up Ozai's spine.

"We have a way to make the machine stop in an instant if you try to use it on us, leaving you weak and allowing me to kill you. So let me be clear, treachery is not an option…"

Ozai nodded.

"Now, go. You have a daughter to get vengeance for…"

Ozai smiled darkly and got onto a small near by boat. He started it up and headed towards the southern water tribe. Tao walked up to Yuan.

"Do you really think he'll be able to kill them?" Asked Tao.

Yuan laughed.

"It doesn't matter. He'll cause enough destruction here so we can head back to our lands and secure them. No matter where Shen and his allies are, chaos will spread."

Tao nodded.

"So, shall we head back to our lands then?"

Yuan nodded.

"Yes, and we must hurry. I have a feeling Shen will be following us soon enough."

Yuan and Tao started to walk away from the area, grinning darkly, knowing their plan was about to go into full effect.

Using the Spirit World portals, each member of the gang went to tell their families and friends of the situation, and that they may be gone for a long time. They then packed as much supplies as they needed, and put them on Appa.

"But how are we going to fit all these supplies, and 12 people on Appa?" Asked Toph.

"Because we won't need to fly to get to my lands. Plus, when we get there, we should be able to figure out something." Said Shen.

"What about Appa's fear of caves?" Asked Aang.

"Leave that to me…" Said Shen.

A few days later, they exited out of the spirit world at the Southern Air Temple. As they were leaving, Yue started to follow them. Sokka was curious as to why.

"Well, you guys are going to need some help, I figure I can do something to help you guys." Said Yue.

"But, don't you have to be here… you know, and be the moon…" Said Sokka.

"Hey, as long as I exist, the moon will still be there in the spirit world." Said Yue.

"But, how exactly will you be of help to us?" Suki said, smirking.

"Hey, there's a moon in Shen's land. I'm a moon spirit, I can help some how." Said Yue.

Suki was about to comment when Shen walked up to Yue.

"Spirits don't need food, and they can fly, right?"

Yue nodded.

"This land won't be in chaos if you leave?"

Yue nodded again.

"She stays with us." Shen said.

As he walked away, Suki stared at Yue angrily. Sokka, however, was oblivious to this.

"Looks like we have a stronger team!" Said Sokka.

Shen walked towards the temple, then stopped and spoke loudly for everyone to hear.

"We'll need to rest here for the night. I need to make sure the cavern is open, and Appa needs rest to carry the supplies. It's going to be a long walk tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and walked into the Southern Air Temple. For the first time in 100 years, the temple was full of life and laughter. People were talking about the journey ahead. Shen was missing for most of the night, but he had told everyone he was just double-checking where the passage first begins. That night, Aang was lying on his bed in his old room. He looked out the window at the grounds. He wished the air nomads were still alive. He missed many of his friends from long ago. He heard his door open, and Katara walked into his room. She shut the door lightly and walked over to him. Aang sat up on the bed, as Katara sat down next to him.

"We haven't gotten any alone time since Ba Sing Se…" Said Katara.

Aang nodded.

"I just can't believe it, I thought the war was over when I beat the firelord. But now I know that the fighting may never stop." Said Aang.

Katara took his hand lightly.

"No matter how long the fighting goes on… you'll always have me."

Aang smiled. The couple hugged for a moment, happy that the other was alive. They had almost lost each other in the last battle. But Shen was right; their love was strong enough to survive anything.

Meanwhile, in the South Pole, most of the reconstruction of the city was complete. The citizens were happy, and enjoying their new surroundings. The southern water tribe's village had now turned into a large city. Outside the walls of the city, a small boat appeared. Two guards near the wall approached the boat, curious as to who was in it. Suddenly, ice surrounded their bodies, except for their heads. They could move whatsoever. Out of the boat, Ozai appeared, smiling evilly.

"Maybe one of you gentlemen would be willing to answer my question."

He grabbed the head of one of the guards and made him look at his face.

"Where is the waterbender known as Katara?"

_To Be Continued…_

_She was in chains… in a dark, shadowed room. The air was thin, and it was hard to breathe. She woke up as she usually did, with tearstains down her cheek._

"_Shen… I'll stay alive… f-for you…"_

**Ok, this is where the chapter really stops. Hope you liked it! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Chapter 14 is on the way. This is going to be awesome...**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

_Missing, but not forgotten (Part 2 of 4)_

_Written by TheHiddenWriter_

_Based off ATLA, created by Nick and Viacom_

_For my fans, you guys really like my writing! Thanks guys!_

Sokka walked down the hall. He was looking around for Shen, wondering where he was. He ran into Toph as he was walking.

"Hey Toph, have you seen Shen anywhere?" Asked Sokka.

"Nope. That guy has been missing for a few hours." Said Toph.

"Hmm, I wonder where he is?" Said Sokka.

"Hey Sokka, what are you going to do about Yue and Suki?" Asked Toph.

"What about them?" Asked Sokka.

"Well, have you noticed that they kind of… aren't the best of friends?" Said Toph.

"What? Are you kidding? They're best friends." Said Sokka.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, MOON FREAK!" Suki yelled from her room.

Toph gave Sokka the "Oh really?" after this was heard.

"Oh come on, you girls always meaning something different than what you say." Said Sokka.

Toph rolled her eyes. "And I thought I was the blind one."

Toph sighed and mumbled under her breath, "After all, you didn't even notice the signs that I had a crush on you…"

"What was that Toph?" Asked Sokka.

"Nothing!" Said Toph in embarrassment.

"Ok then… I'm going to go find Shen."

And with that, Sokka walked off, leaving Toph embarrassed and blushing. Sokka kept walking across the temple, and came near Zuko's room. He figured that Zuko might be able to help him out. He knocked on the door.

"Go away Haru. I'm not helping the Duke get a date a with…"

"It's me, Sokka."

There were one or two whispers in Zuko's room for a moment. Then Zuko spoke again.

"Is Haru, Teo, or the Duke with you?"

"No."

Zuko opened the door.

"What do you need? I'm kind of busy… with Mai."

Sokka looked over Zuko's shoulder to see Mai sitting on a chair in Zuko's room. They seemed to have been making out.

"That's ok, I'll just go find someone else to help me out…"

"Sokka, you just interrupted me, what do you want?"

"Where's Shen?"

"How would I know?"

"He's been gone for a few hours."

"Yeah, trying to figure out how to get us to his lands."

"And that takes a few hours?"

Zuko sighed and looked back at Mai.

"We'll continue later." Said Zuko.

Mai sighed. "For once something good happens in my life. No peppy Ty-lee or crazy Azula. Now I have to go outside and listen to Ms. Moon and the dress-up warrior argue."

Mai got up out of the room. Sokka was curious as to what she meant by the comment.

"You're kidding me. You haven't figured it out yet?" Said Zuko.

"Figured out what?" Asked Sokka.

"Ugh, you and your sister and clueless when it comes to… Forget it. Let's go find Shen."

The two guys walked down the hall, looking for Shen.

They searched around the temple, until they found the room of the elder monks; the room where Aang first found out he was the avatar. They found Shen touching the back wall, and were curious as to why he was doing that.

"Shen?" Asked Sokka.

Shen was caught of guard and lost his balance for moment. He then regained it and turned around.

"Please, don't sneak up on me like that!" Said Shen.

Zuko and Sokka walked up to Shen.

"Why are you in here?" Asked Zuko.

Shen sighed. "Before I started following Aang, I spent a lot of time here, observing the other airbenders."

"Wow, how long exactly have you been following Aang?" Asked Sokka.

"Well, I actually ended up being frozen in the iceberg with Aang and Appa, so I'd say… hmm… a month before Aang ran away from the air temple." Said Shen.

"Wow." Said Sokka.

"You see, I think the elder monks hid the passage near by here. But the only hidden area I know here is the secret room behind this wall." Said Shen.

"Pfft… secret passages…" Said Sokka.

Shen found the small marking in the wall with the air symbol on it, and touched it. Suddenly, the wall next to the marking opened up, revealing a large passage. Shen walked into the passage, as Sokka just stood there, dumbfounded. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Sokka." Zuko said as he walked into the passage.

Sokka walked down the passage, following Zuko and Shen. At last, they reached the room, which was small and had one tiny window.

"You think this is where the passage is?" Asked Sokka.

"No, I doubt Yuan knew about this place. He must have found another route to the passage. But I think there is something in this room that might hint on how to find the route inside the air temple. Look around." Said Shen.

The trio looked around the room for any signs of how to get to the route. After a few minutes of searching, Zuko spotted something.

"I found another marking in the wall!"

Shen and Sokka walked over to where Sokka was. Zuko pressed the marking, and suddenly, a near by rumbling was heard. The rumbling continued for a few minutes, and then it stopped.

"What was that?" Asked Sokka.

The trio ran down the passage, and found inside the passage, that a large wall opened up. A new passage was revealed, which lead into a large, dark, wet cave.

"Gentlemen, I think we found route 2." Said Shen.

"Should we starting getting everyone over here?" Asked Zuko.

"No, everyone needs to get some sleep first. Then we can get Appa up here and travel down the route to the passage to my land." Said Shen.

"And how are we going to get Appa…"

Shen interrupted Sokka. "I'll figure it out, just go get some rest."

Zuko and Sokka nodded and walked back towards their rooms. Shen sighed and started walking towards Appa.

"Hopefully I still know that secret language the monks taught me. Otherwise, I have no shot at convincing Appa to go into the cave."

Back at the North Pole, a bunch of waterbenders surrounded Ozai. Pakku lead them, and stared at Ozai.

"Well, Well, Well. You're here. Too bad you don't have your firebending to protect you." Said Pakku.

Ozai smirked. "Nope, I have sometime much better."

He raised his hands and used airbending from his gloves, knocking a few waterbenders down. Pakku was shocked.

"Men! Attack!" Ordered Pakku.

They began waterbending at Ozai, who blocked the attacks with waterbending, using the gloves. However, some water dripped on the gloves, causing it to spark slightly. Ozai growled.

"They failed to mention that these gloves were weak to water…"

Pakku and his men kept shooting waves of water at him, and Ozai blocked it. After a few minutes of battling, Ozai shouted.

"Where is the peasant known as Katara?"

Pakku was furious.

"Don't you dare talk about my granddaughter that way!"

Ozai smirked.

"So she is here…"

Pakku laughed.

"You fool. She's safe with the avatar, far away from these lands. I doubt you'll find her, because according to what she told me before she left, she'll be gone for a long time. You're wasting your time, and we know your weakness. You're outnumbered. Surrender."

Ozai growled.

"Outnumbered, eh? Then I better find some help."

He used his metal shoes and firebended out of them. He used them to fly up in the air, and then used airbending to fly away from the South Pole. Pakku laughed victoriously.

"He'll never learn."

Ozai landed on a near by island and sighed. He then noticed a small note attached to his metal shoes. He read it:

_Ozai,_

_Since I figured it would take you forever to realize Katara wasn't there, I put this note on, telling you where she is. She is attempting to come to my lands, through a passage that only few people can go through. Thankfully, one of my men figured out something a few days ago, which may allow you to come to my land…_

Ozai read the note and sighed.

"Well, if I'm going to kill Katara, and get past her little army, I'm going to need a crew to help me… and I know just who to get…"

The next day, the gang began to walk through the route in the air temple. They were walking for a little while, looking around for any sign of the passage to Shen's homeland.

"I can't believe the air monks hid this from everyone for so long…" Said Aang.

"I never thought passages like this would exist. They almost remind me of the cave of two lovers…" Said Katara.

Katara and Aang thought back to when they were in the cave, and then blushed. They swore they'd never say what happened when they were alone in that cave. It would ruin the magic of that day.

"I still can't believe you got Appa to come into these caves. How did you get him to do that?" Asked Toph.

Shen chuckled. "Let's just say I have a way with words…"

Appa grunted and bumped into Shen.

"Hey, you promised not to do that." Said Shen.

Appa grunted again.

"So, how long do you think it will take to get to the passage?" Asked Haru.

They reached a small boulder blocking their way. Toph earthbended it out of the way, reveling a giant room with lots of pillars and a map.

"Right now." Said Shen.

In the prison, far off in the Shadow Nation, Kya was resting. She hated the prison she was in. She hated the chains that held her. But most of all, she hated that they told her Shen was dead. Something inside her heart told her he was still alive. She looked at the small blue flower she had. Back in her hometown, there was a tradition with proposals. The guy would go outside the town to a small patch of flowers. These flowers were equivalent to the necklaces the water tribe used. The girl would wear it with her at all times before they were married, and rumor has it that the flower would keep on living as long as the two fiancées love remained. When the couple was married, the flower would be changed for a ring, which the guy would make out of a special stone found outside of the town. Shen and Kya never got the chance to be married, and the flower lived on for two long years without water. That's why Kya knew something was not right when she was told Shen was dead.

Suddenly, she heard the door to her prison open. An old guard walked into it slowly. She looked at him, angry and tired.

"What do you want?"

The man sat down next to her.

"I'm here to help you, miss."

"Yeah right. Your guards are all the same. Liars and thieves. I'm not telling you anything. Go away."

"Miss, I was forced into the army. I never wanted to be a solider. I was once living in the original town of the Comet Nation."

Kya looked at the old man. He had mentioned her home, the one she hadn't seen in two long years, the one that was burnt to the ground.

"Do you recognize the name Kya?" She asked.

"Yes, I believe she and a young man named Shen were best friends. Before I left the town for a year, I heard that they were about to date each other…"

She knew he was telling the truth.

"I'm Kya sir."

The old man looked at her in amazement.

"Thank god your alive." He said.

"Sir, I must know, is Shen alive?" Asked Kya.

"Rumor has it, Yuan is chasing after someone who he believes might stop his plans to rule us all. I can try to find out if it is him." Said the old man.

"Please sir. I beg you to do that."

He smiled and bowed. He then walked towards the door.

"Another guard and I are trying to get a few guards to form a rebellion. If we get enough people, perhaps I can free you and you could come with us."

"I have nothing else to lose. But I'd like to know first if Shen is alive."

"I'll see what I can do." Said the old man, and he left right away on his mission…

TO BE CONTINUED

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I head back to my home in about 3 days, so I'll be able to work on chapters more often then. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and getting alerts on my stories. I'm happy to have fans as good as you guys. Chapter 15 is coming!**


	15. Intermission

_The next chapter is on the way, but first, an important intermission..._

_Intermission of Broken Hearts: Two sides of the storm cloud_

_Written by TheHiddenWriter_

_Based off ATLA, created by Nick and Viacom_

_For My Fans_

_(New Chapters to Appear Soon)_

The five dark warriors were heading back towards the homeland. Yuan had ordered them to head back to the nation they were ruling until further notice. Gang, Xiang, and Qiang separated from the group, but Tao traveled with Yuan for a little bit longer, for he had to pass through the Shadow Nation to get to the Moon Nation, the nation he was ruling. The two began to talk after walking for a while.

"Sir, is it wise to have Ozai working for us? That man is a fool, he doesn't know true power, and he is unfit to work for us. He ego is large, and he is an idiot." Said Tao.

"But he is a father, who experiences pain for losing his child." Replied Yuan.

"Pfft, right. Like the way Ozai disrespected Zuko?"

"Zuko is our enemy."

"Right… Ozai is the same as all fathers, liars and killers…"

Yuan grabbed Tao's neck. He almost came close to choking him, but stopped.

"How dare you say that? You know that I hate disrespect towards fathers. I hate it. You are lucky you are one of my closest allies, otherwise you would be dead!"

He let Tao go, and Tao breathed for a moment.

"Did you ever know what it was like, to see your father, your role-model, die in front of you? Slaughtered by the very people he wanted to make peace with. I watched men beat him down right before me. They beat him like filthy animals. All he wanted to do was make peace, and they killed him. After they left, I approached him, and saw the horror in his eyes. He was killed un-mercifully, and I know now that most of the people in the world would do the same. They assumed because of his ancestors that he was evil. And now he's gone."

Tao breathed for a moment.

"What makes you think…?"

"That may be why I have a connection with Shen. I did care for him, even with all the lies I made in that town. I connected with him well. His father died from an awful disease when he was young. His mother went into a depression for years, and he was lacking a father figure for sometime. So I watched over him, and became friends with him. And you know what? He was like a son to me. That's why when the day came that we burned that town, I wanted him to join my cause. I saw in his eyes that he wouldn't do what those men did to my father. I saw understanding in him. But then he backstabbed me… The son backstabbed the father…"

Yuan looked at Tao, angry.

"So don't you dare say all fathers are like that. You've never experienced pain like that. Ever." Said Yuan.

"YOUR WRONG!" Yelled Tao.

Yuan looked at him for a moment, curious as to what he meant. Tao growled.

"You don't know what my past was like. My father was evil, cruel. He did horrible things to me and my mother."

"How can you say that…?"

Tao stared at him.

"You want to know why I wear an earring on this ear? It's a reminder to me everyday of what my father did, what he did to my mother!"

Yuan was no longer angry with Tao. He understood now why he had said that.

"What did he do?"

Tao sighed.

"He was always crazy, hurting us. We never knew why, he just did. One day my mother had it. She wanted me safe, and he told him to back off. That's when he lost his mind. He took a knife and held it against her ear. He made me watch, and then… she was gone. He took her from me. Then he sat there looking at Mom. He cried for a moment, screaming her name. He blamed me for her death, and then ran into his room. I heard the blade move, and him scream in pain. He then left me alone in this world…"

Tao stared at Yuan, angry.

"I do know what pain you've felt. You have your opinion on fathers, and people, and I have mine."

Yuan sighed.

"Then we both fight for the same reason, but we're two sides of the same coin."

Tao nodded. Yuan sighed.

"I forgive you for your comment, but I still believe that disrespect towards a father is bad. But for you… I'll make an acceptation."

Yuan put his hand on Tao's shoulder.

"Come, its time for us to head home…"

_New Chapters of Broken Hearts coming soon, as the hearts and minds of every character are put to the test. In the next coming chapters, a journey will take place. An old villain will find an army from past foes, but be discovered by past allies from ATLA. A young woman will go on a journey to find her lover. Jealousy will cause one character to make a choice he doesn't want to choose. And most importantly, two lovers will find out how powerful their love really is, when it is put to the ultimate test._

_This, along with 2 new avatar fan-fic shorts, a new ATLA fan-fic that focuses on the love between Katara and Aang, and a secret fan-fic which will be revealed in time, are coming soon by TheHiddenWriter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. New chapters are coming!_


	16. Author Note

Author Note:

Hey Guys. Sorry there hasn't been a chapter in a little while. I know you guys are curious to find out what happens next. Ok, two problems have come up. One, it's a little bit harder to get chapters up because of school, mainly because this story is complex compared to everything else I write. (If you see my other fan-fics, they aren't as long as this one, and they have a pretty simple, easy to write story.) Problem #2 is this, I had an original plan on how they would go to Shen's land, and the whole time situation would be explained, but I realized that wouldn't make sense with the things I put in the story, and it wouldn't make sense with the avatar universe. So right now, I am figuring out how I'm going to do that. Once I do, the chapter will be incredibly easily to write. So, let's consider this month without chapter updates like an "In-between Seasons" period. For all purposes, Chapter 14 of broken hearts was the "season 1 finale." I guess once I get everything good to go, there will be another 14 chapters, and an intermission. Maybe. So let's recap: The story is not canned, the next chapters are in the works and will come up once I have a clear plan for them, and right now it's a "season break." Just keep those story alerts on for now. You'll be alerted once chapter 15 is done. Thanks!


	17. Season 2 Intro

_NOTE: The following is the events that happened between the previous chapter, and the upcoming "Season 2, Chapter 1"._

_Season 2 Intro:_

_Our heroes were last seen finding the hidden chamber that would lead them to Shen's homeland. Over the past weeks, they have traveled through secret passageways that lead them to the hidden lands. Now the gang is traveling towards Shen's old hometown, the only place where there may be a clue as to where Yuan and elite forces may be._

_Meanwhile, in Aang's homeland, trouble is stirring. Ozai, still under the impression that Katara killed Azula, has freed many war prisoners awaiting trail for war crimes. This includes Azula's Dai Lee Agents, The Rough Rhinos, as well as countless others. After receiving a scroll that told him of another secret way to get to Shen's homelands, his armies move onward towards the southern air temple. However, a small group of past allies have seen the army, and are preparing to get other allies of the gang to assist in taking them down._

_Kya is still in prison, as the prison guard who be-friended her is getting a few other trusted prison guards and soldiers to form a small rebellion. Kya hopes that the rebellion will allow them to find her lover, the one who was said for so long to be dead._

_Yue and Suki continue to clash over which of them is truly Sokka's true love. Sokka continues to be unaware of their clash, as he and Prince Zuko having been attempting to learn more about Shen's dark past to get more clues about the enemy, but Shen has been reluctant to give this information for fear of bringing back old memories, especially about his father's death._

_Toph begins to struggle with her feelings over Sokka. She begins to have trouble sleeping at night. Desperate to find out what she should do, she goes to an un-likely person for help._

_Iroh, Piando, and Hakoda all have had a suspious feeling that something terrible may happen to both homelands. They are unsure of what it is, but they have kept it to themselves until further notice._

_Aang and Katara are staring to discover how strong their feelings are for each other. They begin to think about whether they are destined to be together, and if they can truly live without the other. But they have also come to realize that their relationship may be the one thing that is keeping both their homeland and Shen's homeland from falling apart…_

**AVATAR: BROKEN HEARTS: THE SECOND SEASON**

**THE NEXT 13 CHAPTERS WILL START TO APPEAR NEXT FRIDAY OR SATURDAY.**


	18. Season 2, Chapter 1

_Broken Hearts, Season 2_

_Chapter 1: Back to the beginning_

_Written by TheHiddenWriter_

_ATLA is owned by Nick and Viacom._

The group had been walking for days. It was not a pleasant journey. The cave they walked through was small and narrow, and they were lucky that their food supply lasted as long as it did. By the time they reached the end of the long passageway, and saw the light outside, hope seemed to return to the gang. Sokka ran out of the cave.

"WE'RE ALIVE! Ha ha ha! WE'RE ALIVE!"

The rest of the gang finally came out of the cave, and were smiling. They had finally escaped the long passageway. Sokka was dancing.

"Oh thank god! WE'RE ALIVE!"

He ran up to Suki and kissed her, causing Suki to smile and blush. Yue was angry.

"Stupid Sunlight…" Said Yue.

Suki stuck her tongue out at Yue when Sokka wasn't looking.

"Meh, when you go 12 years without seeing sunlight, it's no big deal." Said Toph.

Shen began to walk away from the group and towards a small dirt path. He wasn't excited like the rest of the group. Returning to this land of death and despair was anything but exciting to him.

"Hey Shen! Where are you going?" Asked Aang.

Shen looked back. "We need to keep moving. We have to make it to my old town by nightfall."

Shen then continued to walk down the path. Zuko walked over to Aang.

"I think he's still hiding something." Said Zuko.

"Why because he's now more depressing than you are?" Asked Katara.

Zuko looked at Katara annoyed. "Ha ha ha." He said emotionlessly.

"What do you think he's hiding?" Asked Aang.

"Sokka and I keep trying to ask him to give us more info about Yuan. We need to know every little detail about him, including why Yuan and him were friends for so long." Said Zuko.

"Why would he hold that kind of information back? He wants us to help him fight Yuan." Said Aang.

"I don't know…" Said Zuko.

The kids of the group then began to start following Shen towards the town. Hakoda and Piando were about to follow them, but noticed Iroh was in deep thought about something.

"What is it Iroh?" Asked Piando.

Iroh sighed.

"I've had thing… strange feeling ever since we've walked through the caves."

"What kind of feeling?" Asked Hakoda.

"I remember having this feeling a few weeks before my brother and his air-fleet were going to burn down our lands."

"I've had a similar feeling myself. Something isn't right…" Piando said in a low tone.

The three adults began to walk towards where the rest of the group was traveling.

Kya waited in the prison cell for a few days. The guard who had told her about the rebellion idea visited her daily, telling her the time was almost right. She stayed patient. She had learned that the only way to survive in the rat hole that was her cell is to keep a leveled head, and a clear mind. After days of waiting, the guard returned.

"The time has come." Said the guard.

Kya stood up as the guard took off her chains. She stood up firmly for the first time since she was imprisoned. The guard helped her out of her cell, where she saw at least 30 men with spears and shields.

"This isn't going to be enough." Said Kya.

"It will be enough to get out of this prison, and away from the shadow nation, until we rally more support." Said the guard.

Kya nodded and the guard gave the signal for the group to move. They began to march down the hall. Kya and the guard followed.

"I never got to ask what your name was." Asked Kya.

"We guards don't have names. We were forced to forget our name long ago." Said the guard."

"Make one up then."

The guards busted through the main entrance to the prison. Kya took her first steps out of the prison in a long time.

The guard stepped out with her.

"Call me… Lao."

Ozai and his newly liberated army of former Dai Lee agents and the former Rough Rhino squad were currently on hijacked boats moving towards the southern air temple's mountain range. Ozai was pleased. He had everything he needed to take down his enemies. A large army, a new powerful way of attacking, and the element of surprise. Suddenly, a Dai Lee agent approached him.

"Sir, we are approaching the mountain range."

Ozai nodded.

"Good. Very good. Once we land on the shore destroy the boats immediately. I don't want anyone to know of the path we are taking."

"Yes sir."

The Dai Lee agent went to go alerts the others about his orders. Ozai continued to look towards the shore.

"Vengeance… will finally be mine…"

30 minutes later, the boats had made it to the shoreline, and the army burned the ships. They then began to follow Ozai towards the mountains.

"Let's see if this secret entrance truly exists…"

Meanwhile, about a mile away, the army was being spied upon by a small group of warriors.

"T-That's… That's the old firelord!"

"What are we going to do? The avatar isn't here, and Suki isn't here to lead us…"

One of them stood up. Dressed in a kyoshi warrior outfit, Ty-lee looked towards her fellow kyoshi warriors.

"Just because Suki isn't here, doesn't mean we can't do anything. Ozai must be stopped at all cost, and that means we're going to do everything we can to stop him." Ty-lee said firmly.

"How are we going to do that?" Asked one of the warriors.

Ty-lee smiled. "My old friend Mai awhile back gave me a messenger hawk so that I could talk to her and the rest of my old friends. We'll use that to send a message to all of the allies of the avatar. We'll make a counter-force so that we can stop Ozai."

She turned around and looked towards where the earth kingdom shores are.

"First we'll need a rally point, where we can get everyone together. And I know just the place."

The rest of the kyoshi warriors stood up and they all started to follow Ty-lee.

"Where are we going?" Asked another warrior.

Ty-lee smiled. "I know one place where the avatar has a good friend. He'll help us out. Girls…"

Ty-lee turned and faced them. "We're going to Omashu."

**Season 2, Chapter 1 Complete. Chapter 2 expected to appear within 24 hours. Thanks to my fans who have been waiting for the next exciting chapter. Stay tune!**


	19. Season 2, Chapter 2

_Broken Hearts: An ATLA Fan-Fic_

_Written By TheHiddenWriter_

_ATLA was created by Nick and Viacom_

_Season 2, Chapter 2: Home Again_

--

The group reached the small abandoned town that was once Shen's home. In these lands, it had been only two years, yet the town looked as if they had been destroyed for centuries. Fires still burned in some buildings. Rubble of some buildings could be seen. A skeleton could be seen near one building, heavily burned.

"Even after years of fighting the old fire nation, I have never seen something as horrible as this." Remarked Hakoda.

Shen looked at it blankly.

"After it stays in your mind for awhile, you get used to it."

Shen walked down one of the streets slowly, looking for a specific building. Aang looked at Zuko.

"I think now is the time to ask him."

Zuko nodded and looked back at Sokka. He had been eating some food they had found on the way to the town. Usually, this would have disgusted the girls, but Suki and Yue were currently in a stare down, Toph was thinking about something and was too distracted to comment, and Katara was looking at the damage to the city. Zuko walked over to Sokka and shook his head.

"Busy?"

Sokka looked up and swallowed his food.

"Uhhh… no…."

"Good. We're going to follow Shen and find out what's going on with him."

"Umm… why we?"

"Because, you just said you're not busy."

Sokka face palmed, and then shrugged his shoulders. The duo began to follow Shen, while trying to come up with a plan to get Shen to talk to them. Katara walked up to Aang and sighed.

"I can't believe someone would do something like this."

Aang took Katara's hand gently.

"That's why were going to stop them. So that they never get the chance to do this again."

Katara smiled.

"Want to explore the rest of the town with me?"

Aang nodded.

"It would be my honor to."

Katara giggled and they took another path through the town. Meanwhile, Hakoda, Piando, and Iroh were looking towards the town hall.

"There may be some records in there that could explain what happened." Said Iroh.

Piando turned to the rest of the group. "We might need some help. The building looks damaged, and we'll need a lot of people to look through the records."

Haru, Teo, Suki, Yue, Mai and the Duke nodded. They began to follow Piando, Iroh, and Hakoda to the town hall. As they were walking, the Duke noticed that Toph wasn't following them.

"Uhhh… Toph? You coming?"

Toph looked up and snapped out of what she was thinking about.

"What? Oh umm… yeah, I think I'm going to stay here. I can't read records, so… yeah…"

"Something up, Toph?"

Toph sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I might need help. I can't ask Katara or the other girls, so I guess I need to come up with a plan on my own."

Toph looked towards the Duke, who walked over to her. "Your going to help me out with something, and your going to swear that you don't tell anyone the secret I am going to tell you, and your just going to do what I tell you to do."

"Which is…?" Asked the Duke.

"Duke, you're going to be my boyfriend."

"Umm… come again now?"

--

The rebellion forces kept moving through the forest, trying to reach the boarder of the Shadow Nation without being detected. So far, they hadn't had any trouble. But they figured when they reached the boarder, someone was going to question them.

"How long till we reach the boarder?" Asked Kya.

"We still have about a mile or so. The shadow nation isn't a big nation, but it still takes sometime to travel through it." Replied Lao.

The rebellion was still wearing their prison guard uniform, which was similar to the army uniform, so the soldiers that they passed by didn't stop them. They hid Kya in the center of the group so that they couldn't see her. They kept on marching, until they reached the Shadow Nation's Northern Gate. They unfortunately miscalculated how many soldiers would be blocking the gate.

"My word… there has to be over 500,000 troops guarding that gate." Lao exclaimed as the group hid in a couple of large bushes.

"How many guards do we have?" Asked Kya.

"30, but half don't have enough experience to take down a small army." Replied Lao.

Suddenly, they saw a carriage pass through the gate. All the soldiers bowed their heads as it passed by. Kya knew who it was.

"Yuan…"

The carriage passed by the bushes, but Yuan didn't seem to notice them. He was now alone; His four loyal servants now back in their cities. He was currently thinking about how he was going to stop Shen and Aang. When his carriage was far enough, Kya came up with a plan.

"The river…"

There was a large river that the gate was on top of. But it had a strong current that wouldn't allow anyone to make it to the other side.

"We can't make it to the other side." Exclaimed Lao.

"No… but we can ride the river till we reach a sandbar. When I first was taken prisoner and was heading towards the prison, I remember seeing a sandbar that was a part of one of the other nations. We'll ride the river till we get there. Can everyone swim?"

The guards nodded.

"Good."

"Are you sure this will work Kya?"

"Positive. Water has always been my best element."

--

Ozai and his men walked for a few miles, until they reached a small cave at the bottom of the mountains.

"This is it." Ozai stated.

"This is the path that will take us to our target?" Asked a Dai-lee agent.

"Yes, this is the only known path that will allow mortals to pass between the two lands. It will take time for us to pass, possibly 2 weeks."

Ozai looked back towards the plains.

"But there is nothing left for us in these lands if we stay. Until we defeat my daughter's murderer, and the avatar… staying here will do no good for us." Stated Ozai.

Ozai walked into the cave, followed by his army of 75, and they began the great journey to Shen's homeland.

--

Time moved quicker in Aang's homeland then in Shen's homeland. A few days in Shen's world equaled a few weeks in Aang's. It had been 2 weeks since Ozai and his men journeyed to Shen's lands, when Ty-lee and the kyoshi warriors arrived at Omashu.

"The rest of our reinforcements should arrive within the next few days. But for now, we need to talk with a very important person."

"Who, Ty-lee?"

"Someone who the avatar is good friends with. Azula once told me about him when we were in the city."

They stopped at the center of the city, where an older man walked up to them. Ty-lee bowed.

"You must be King Bumi."

The old king smiled and snorted while laughing.

"I knew sooner or later, I would be called back into the fight. Guess that's why I'm still alive."

Bumi laughed out loud and smiled.

"Come, we have much to talk about. According to some messenger hawks that arrived, the people you asked for should be here in a matter of days."

**Chapter 2 Complete! The next chapter will appear next Friday or Saturday. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	20. Season 2, Chapter 3

Broken Hearts: An ATLA Fan-fic adventure

_Broken Hearts: An ATLA Fan-fic adventure_

_Season 2: Chapter 3_

_Written by TheHiddenWriter_

_Based of Nick and Viacom's Avatar: The Last Airbender, all rights reserved to them._

_Chapter 3: Lost with the mind/Lost within the soul_

--

Shen looked around the burnt parts of the town. He remembered the day when his town went up in flames. The horrors… the pain… the fear. He almost lost his entire world that day, and he almost considered suicide afterwards. He should have been dead; he should have died with the town. But now, he had to be the one to stop all of this. In his mind though, he had doubts that his land could be saved. He left it for far too long. All because of his mission of recording Aang's adventure…

_He woke up in the spirit world. He body shivered and he saw the scars from he short meeting with Yuan. He looked around at the spirits._

"_Am I dead?"_

"_**No, your time has not yet come."**_

"_I should be dead. Kya is dead. My town is dead. My home should be dead soon too. Kill me. I won't scream in pain, I won't moan or beg for mercy. Kill me."_

"_**Your land isn't dead yet."**_

"_Then it will be soon enough."_

"_**Regardless, you still have an important job to do."**_

"_What job? Saving my land? It's dead, there is no saving it."_

"_**In order for you to save your land, you must first gain the wisdom needed to take down your enemy. We have a task that will do such a thing."**_

"_No task is going to give me the wisdom needed."_

"_**We're giving you a second chance. You'll get to save this land."**_

"_My land is dead, I keep telling you that."_

"_**Not your land… this land…"**_

"_What, this spirit area?'_

"_**You're the only person here who has experienced the things the hero of this land will come to experience. He will see war, he will see death. He will find love, and see it snatched away from him on numerous occasions. He will know the sorrows to lose everything he cares about, but rebuild his life and start a new one."**_

"_So what do you want me to do?"_

"_**Two things. You will secretly travel with him, keeping this special book with you at all times. You must also protect him at all costs. You are, until his journey is complete, his guardian. You want to get redemption, and the wisdom needed to save your land? Then I suggest you consider our offer."**_

"… _Who exactly am I protecting?"_

--

Katara and Aang followed a path that lead them to a hill that overlooked the town. A giant tree rested on top of it, slightly burned, but slowly recovering after two years of pain. They looked at the town from the hill, and saw how much destruction the town had received.

"This was where Kya and Shen were right when…" Katara couldn't finish the sentence, suddenly feeling sorrow for the couple. Aang nodded. This was the last spot where they were together before they were separated.

"I still can't believe it… they were so close to being married, to being finally together… and this war… it separated them."

Aang sighed. "Kind of like how the war separated us, huh?"

Katara looked at Aang, her face filled with sorrow. "Aang, I was confused…"

"Were you really Katara?"

"Aang… I never meant to hurt you… I just…"

"You were denying your feelings Katara. You had a relationship during this war."

"Jet doesn't count, and we were under less stress then than we were…"

"Really? Then who was it that suggested we wait till after the comet arrived to fight the firelord? Who suggested we wait and relax like normal teens? We could have tested it out then, Katara. You know we could have…"

Katara was silent. She looked down.

"Did you do it to protect me? Keep me on track with fighting Ozai? Did you not want to be hurt by another man after Jet? You never told me why, Katara…"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU, AND THEN YOU END UP DYING! I DIDN'T WANT TO RISK BECOMING VULNERABLE AND THEN LOSING YOU!"

Tears came to her eyes and she shut them hard.

"You told me that your love for your people was reborn into your love for me. I came so close to having my love for my mom become my love for you… and if you died… I almost died on the inside once before… if that love died again…"

Aang walked up to her slowly.

"But you said… you said you believed in me. Was that a lie?"

Katara opened her eyes and looked into his.

"I wanted to be 100 sure you could defeat the firelord… and when azula almost killed you… I discovered two things that day… I need you in my life… but I also realized if you died, and I fell in love with you… I'd have nothing else to live for…"

They were both quiet for a moment. They were feeling ashamed and in sorrow. Eventually, they slowly moved towards each other and embraced. The two of them looked towards the town.

"We really are like Shen and Kya… aren't we?"

--

Back in Omashu, King Bumi was talking to Ty-lee and her fellow warriors.

"I'm curious… your friends with the avatar, right?"

"Well, we never really formally met. But I'm friends with many of his friends."

"Really… well in that case… tell me…"

He looked at the girls strangely.

"How's Momo doing?"

The girls looked confused.

"Umm… who's Momo?" Asked Ty-lee.

"Bah, everyone who knows the avatar knows Momo. If you don't know him, then you don't know the avatar."

"But I just said that…"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait for the rest of the rebellion to arrive. Wonder if they know Momo… oh well."

Ty-lee looked even more confused now.

"Ok…."

Bumi sighed.

"You think I'm crazy… which I won't deny… but it still hurts…"

He walked up to his throne and sighed.

"You want to know why I've been alive all these years?"

Ty-lee nodded.

"Aang was my best friend. Back then when I knew him, I was still waiting to learn earthbending. I may have been the crazy idea guy, but if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been able to get half my crazy ideas done."

Bumi sighed again.

"I remember when I heard he was missing. I was so upset. I had just found out I had the power to earthbend, and I wanted to be the one that could take Aang on the crazy adventure this time. I knew I had to go search for him, but I had to finish my earthbending training. It was a few years before I became a master, and then could go and search the world for him. But I couldn't find him. But I learned things during my search, important things. Wisdom, Patience, and Inner Strength. So I went back to Omashu, waiting for the day Aang returned, and I knew he would return. Until the long and terrible war was over, I wasn't going to abandon my friend's fight because of a silly little thing like death."

Ty-lee smiled.

"You were really good friends with him, weren't you?"

Bumi snorted and laughed. "Yep."

Then he stopped. "But I had a feeling that the main conflict wasn't over just yet. Now, this time, I'm going to do what I always wanted to do. I'm going to help you and the rebellion stop Ozai, and I'm going to fight along side my friend. When I do that… I can finally die in peace."

Ty-lee frowned at that thought. Bumi laughed.

"Don't be sad! I haven't kicked the bucket just yet!"

Ty-lee chuckled, and the kyoshi warriors took it as a cue to laugh as well. Bumi smiled.

"You girls really should meet Momo, if you think I'm funny, wait till you guys get a load of him!"

--

**Chapter 3 Complete.**

**Coming up in the next chapter:**

**-Iroh and the rest of the gang attempt to find a clue about where they should head next.**

**-Toph's true intentions for asking out the Duke are revealed.**

**-Kya's escape from the shadow nation proves more difficult than she thought.**

**- And lastly, Zuko and Sokka attempt to discover the real reason about Yuan and Shen's past, and the one big thing that has haunted Shen since he was little.**

**You won't want to miss this next chapter! Chapter 4 arrives this Sunday! Stay tune!**


	21. Season 2, Chapter 4

_Broken Hearts: An Avatar: The Last Airbender Fan-fic_

_Written by TheHiddenWriter_

_Based off the hit-show created by Nick and Viacom, all rights reserved_

_Season 2, Chapter 4: Secrets_

"So, you want to explain to me why you just asked me out?"

Toph groaned. "Do I have to knock off that helmet off your head to get you to listen?"

"You did that once. Then you threw it at my head. Maybe I can't understand because you've given me brain damage."

Toph groaned again. "Fine. I'll explain it one more time. Ok?"

Toph shook her head and spoke slowly and clearly.

"I want to make Sokka believe I am good girlfriend material, and then he'll be jealous and want to be my boyfriend. But I need to go out with someone who everyone in the group would believe I would actually go out with."

"Why didn't you ask out Teo? Or even Haru?"

"Because, they aren't going to take me seriously. They're older than me. But you're not."

"What makes you think Sokka is going to be jealous of two 13 year old kids going out?"

"Two reasons. One, he originally flipped out about a 13 year old kid going out with his sister. Plus, while I'm "going out with you", I'll be able to get advice from Suki and the rest of the girls without any of them having any idea I'm trying to get Sokka attracted to me. Which means I'll be able to use their techniques to win over Sokka."

"… so basically your playing dirty like Suki and Yue are?"

"When have I not played dirty? I'm Toph, the greatest earthbender in the world, who gets into mudbending fights with Katara all the time. I'm the master of playing dirty."

"No… that's Azula."

Toph punched The Duke in the shoulder.

"I have a tip for you Duke. Don't get your girlfriend angry."

The Duke groaned. "Yes Mam."

"Good. Now come and hold my hand or I'll kick your butt."

"Yes Mam."

So the Duke did what he was told, and the new "couple" started walking towards the town hall to help the rest of the group.

--

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang had been searching through the burned down Town Hall for clue. They had been looking through burnt papers for a little while, but eventually Mai noticed something.

"Guys! I found a map of the area!"

Everyone rushed over to Mai. She gave the map to Iroh, who started to study it with Piando.

"This is barely burnt. My guess is one of the shadow nation soldiers dropped it after they burned down the town."

Iroh nodded in agreement. "If that is true, then this is the most current map of the area."

"Does it show where the shadow nation is?" Asked Hakoda.

"Yes, but we aren't going to be able to take down the capital with our small group. The best chance for us to win is to liberate the four nations as Shen's ancestors did. Only then will we succeed." Replied Piando.

"So… where do we go then?" Asked Haru.

"We're currently in the Comet Nation. We must head to the capital and confront the leader Yuan put in charge. Once it is free, we will have a bigger army to liberate this land from Yuan." Replied Iroh.

"So… who's the leader?" Asked Teo.

"I have a feeling it's Xiang…" Yue commented.

"Yes… something tells me he's in charge of it also." Replied Iroh.

"Great… we have to confront the guy who sucks the air out of our lungs first." Remarked Hakoda.

"Hopefully Aang will be able to take down." Suki commented.

The rest of the group nodded in approval.

--

The rebellion got into the river and started traveling down the current. The river was fierce and loud, and because it usually made a lot of noise, no enemy solider would think there was a problem if there was a little noise. Regardless, they usually assumed if someone were in there, they would die. But Kya knew how to get past the river's tough currents. She was the first one to jump into the river, and then once everyone else was in the river, she started to give them instructions on how to swim through it. It wasn't an easy task. Some of them thought they were going to drown. But they pushed on. Eventually, they found the small sandbar and one-by-one, they grabbed it and pulled themselves out of the water. They then got onto the sandbar and walked up it until they were on the other side of the river, safe from the shadow nation. Kya was the last one out, because she was trying to help everyone get out of the water first. But after she got out, she noticed something.

"Where's Lao?"

The soldiers looked around. One of them spotted something in the water. It was a body, floating faced down in the water down the river. Kya looked at it in horror.

"I thought he said he could swim."

One solider in the rebellion spoke up. "He told me, he wanted to make sure the rest of us got out. He wanted us to bring hope to the world."

Kya sighed. "So he sacrificed himself…"

The solider shook his head. "He thought he could make it, and that was good enough for him."

They watched his body continue to float down the river. The rebellion and Kya bowed their heads in respect. Once his body could no longer be seen, Kya turned to the soldiers.

"We need to start moving now. Which nation are we closest to?"

Another solider spoke up. "I believe we are near the star nation."

"Then that's where we'll rally more to our cause."

Kya started walking away from the river, and the rebellion followed her. Now she was their guide, their moral support… their leader.

--

Sokka and Zuko found Shen looking at the burnt parts of the town. It was as if he was in a trance. Sokka and Zuko looked at each other confused.

"Uhh… Shen, we need to talk to you."

Shen seemed to ignore Sokka. He was too busy staring at one particular building. Zuko tried speaking to him.

"Shen, are you not telling us something about Yuan? It seems like your hiding something, and we need to know…"

"It's my fault…"

Shen shut his eyes as he spoke.

"Yuan became a father to me after that awful day."

Sokka walked up to Shen.

"What awful day?"

Shen sighed.

"My mother always thought my dad died from a disease. And he came close to that…"

Shen opened his eyes.

"But I knew the truth… I saw it… and Yuan told me… he told me he knew how I felt."

Zuko walked up to Shen as well.

"What happened?"

Shen sighed.

"I was supposed to be dead… that man should have killed me. My father shouldn't have used his last remaining strength to fight him off…"

Shen faced Zuko and Sokka.

"My father was killed in front of my eyes, and I could have stopped the killer. And after that event, Yuan saw me as equal to him in his eyes. That's why ever since I found out who he really was, I've been dead inside."

**Chapter Complete**

**Coming up in the next weekend in the next 2 upcoming chapters:**

**-The gang reunites and begins their journey to the Comet Nation capital, for a confrontion with Xiang.**

**-Ty-lee and Bumi rally support from old allies of Aang in order to follow Ozai.**

**-Kya and the rebellion attempt to get more people to join them in small towns in the Star Nation.**

**-And get ready, because next weekend, Shen and Aang figure out the one way they can take down Yuan and his minions, a risky plan that Aang decides to take… knowing well of the consequences.**

**Chapters 5 and 6 will appear next weekend, as the first half of season 2 concludes…**


	22. Chapter 5 and 6 Delay

Author Note:

Due to an unexpected situation, the next 2 chapters have been delayed to next weekend. For those who were expected a new chapter, I apologize. Just stick tight, they are on their way. This situation was completely out of my control. Rest assured, the next two chapters are on their way to completion. Thank you for your patients. New chapters are on the way...


	23. Season 2, Chapter 5 Part 1

_Broken Hearts, An Avatar: The Last Airbender Fan-fic_

_Written by TheHiddenWriter_

_Based of Avatar: The Last Airbender_

_Chapter 5: The Roads Traveled…_

About a half hour later, the gang re-united on the boarder of the town. They knew what they had to do. They had to head to the Comet Nation's capital to confront Xiang. This mission would be dangerous, seeing that it was their small group against a large army, made up of thousands of soldiers. But then again, when has that ever stopped them.

"But how are we going to stop Xiang?" Asked Aang.

"I may have an idea. We'll talk about it on our way there." Replied Shen.

The gang started walking, but before they could go too far, Sokka stopped in his tracks.

"Hey… where's Toph?" Sokka asked.

"Right here with my new boyfriend…"

The gang turned to see Toph walking hand-in-hand with The Duke, who was slightly nervous because Toph threatened to beat him up if he screwed up anything. But he quickly gained his cool when he remembered Toph threatening to crush him with a rock if he looked nervous.

"Toph? Your dating…. The Duke?" Katara asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" Asked Toph.

"So you two decided to start dating while we were in the middle of a mission?" Asked Shen.

"So? Aang was going to ask Katara out…"

Shen cut Toph off. "That was completely different! You guys were relaxing…"

"And we were too…"

"For what, 2 hours?"

"A lot can happen in a few hours."

Shen groaned. "Forget it. We have to keep moving."

Shen started walking, with Aang close behind. Katara was about to follow them, but looked over at Sokka, who seemed to be controlling himself from cracking up. Toph noticed this too.

"What's so funny, meathead?"

Sokka couldn't hold it in. He cracked up hysterically for about a minute. Toph's eyebrow raised in annoyance. Eventually, Sokka calmed down.

"Toph? Dating? Oh man… Oh, good one Toph! Good one!"

"I'm serious, meathead!" Toph shouted.

"Ha! Yeah right."

Toph was angry. "You want proof? I'll show you proof!"

Toph grabbed the Duke and pulled him in for a kiss. The Duke's eyes widened. Katara, who was completely shocked from this sight, felt sick, and ran off to follow Aang and Shen. Iroh, Hakoda, Piando, Zuko and Mai quickly followed. Suki looked at this sight and smiled.

"She's got spunk. Good for her. Guys like that. Maybe that's why Sokka is dating me."

Yue looked at Suki, who was smirking back at her. Yue got angry and blew out air in jealously. She then followed the rest of the gang that left.

"That's right, girlfriend. Walk away!" Suki shouted triumphantly.

Sokka chuckled. "Ok, Ok. I believe you now. You can stop."

But Toph didn't stop. She continued to make out with the Duke.

"Ok Toph. I get it."

Toph smirked on the side of her face that wasn't facing Sokka.

"Ok! I get it! Enough! You're grossing me out!"

Toph stopped kissing the Duke and smiled at Sokka.

"Aww, what's the matter? You never seen someone kiss passionately before? Maybe you aren't that good of a kisser after all."

Sokka was starting to steam, but Suki chuckled and stopped Sokka.

"Alright, Alright. Let them be. Come on, guys. We have to follow them."

Sokka sighed and he and Suki followed the rest of the group. Toph smiled at the Duke.

"Good job. He acted just like I wanted him to."

"But he was grossed out…"

"That's not what his heartbeat told me…" Toph replied in a sing-song voice as she followed the rest of the group.

Teo and Haru walked up to the Duke.

"You want to explain…"

The Duke put his hand up. "I don't want to talk about it…"

--------

Meanwhile, Shen and Aang had covered a lot of ground. Aang looked towards Shen.

"So… what's the plan for taking Xiang down?"

They reached the top of a small hill and looked out towards it.

"You Remember how to spirit bend?"

TO BE CONTINUED IN A SPECIAL TWO-PART CHAPTER, CONTINUING ON SUNDAY.


	24. Season 2, Chapter 5 Part 2

_Chapter 5 Part 2:_

---

"Where are we currently?"

"Small town in the Star Nation. I'm gonna guess we're about 50 miles from the Shadow Nation Boarder."

"Troop Level?"

"A few of our men reported seeing a small squad of 5. Our group of 30 should have no problem taking them out."

Kya smiled. "Excellent. What about the morale of the citizens here."

"One guy was able to talk to a few citizens. They're willing to join our fight if we liberate them."

"They know how many soldiers are guarding the capital city?" Kya asked.

"100,000. Plus their leader. The stubborn Gang, the one who can make the ground move."

Kya stared at him confused.

"The people are claiming that he can move earth."

Kya chuckled. "Where did they get that idea? Sounds like something out of a children's story."

"Yeah. Who'd be interested in that?"

Kya walked down from the small hill she was standing on. The town they were planning to liberate was just on the other side of the hill. Kya walked down to the side where the rebellion was waiting. All she needed to do was give the order, and they would begin the siege. The citizens were prepared to hide when they saw them coming. Kya looked towards the soldiers and breathed in slowly. Then she turned towards the hill.

"Let's rock this town, boys!"

The rebellion cheered as they ran up the hill towards the town. And so began the first battle of the mighty liberation of Shen's homeland…

--------

"Shen, last time I used spiritbending, I almost died."

"I know, but listen to me. There's a huge difference between Ozai and the people we are fighting. Ozai was greedy, but he didn't kill to many people on his own. He used his firebending to show how strong he was, but he rarely used his powers. The men we're fighting aren't afraid to kill at anytime. If we don't take their powers away, then they'll keep coming back to kill us."

"But how do we know that their spirits are weaker than mine? Ozai's spirit was hard enough to break."

"And that's exactly how we'll beat them. We don't need to use brute strength to take them down. We need to take them down on the inside."

"Sounds like something Ty-lee would do."

"She weakened the body physically. What we need to do is weaken our opponent's body mentally. And you can bet they will try to break us mentally also."

"You mean Katara… right?"

"Yes."

"Then why did we bring her if she's in danger?"

"You answer that question."

"Because… it would hurt me inside to be separated from her for far too long?"

"Not just you… Katara. You both need to be mentally strong, Your love and friendship gives you that strength. Something that Xiang, Yuan, and the rest of those guys don't have."

"So… how to we beat them mentally… or weaken them enough for me to spiritbend their powers away?"

Shen thought about this for a moment, and then had an idea.

"Morale."

"What?"

"As long as someone believes they have a chance of winning, they'll keep fighting. We just need to lower their morale."

"And how do we do that to someone who's super powerful?"

Shen smiled.

"Simple. We overwhelm them with our allies, and make them feel alone."

------

Ty-lee walked across the path that Ozai and his men took a while ago. She finally had her counter-force. Waterbenders, Firebenders, Earthbender, Bumi, and more. It was a large group of almost 500 people.

Ty-lee smiled. "That should be good enough."

She led the counter-force towards the beginning of the caves.

"Ok team, its time to help the gang for all the times they helped us. It's time for us to take our part in this epic battle of good vs. evil. It's time to strike…"

---

Ozai and his soldiers finnaly made it out of the caves. They were finally in Shen's homeland. Ozai chuckled.

"Such a pathetic place…"

He used his special gloves to fire out flames that burned the last peace area near Shen's hometown.

"Once I killed this "Katara" person… I'll be sure to concur this place too. Then I'll have more than enough power to take back my homeland…"

---

He sat on his throne and looked out side through his grand window. He saw the giant black clouds in sky. He smiled. Good fortune was upon him. He looked out again and saw a few tiny white clouds in sky. He frowned at this sight and raised his hand. The white clouds moved towards the black clouds and fused with them. The clouds became darker. Xiang sat up and sighed.

"They're coming…"

END OF CHAPTER

**Sorry for PT2 delay. I had to redo some parts of this chapter. Hope you liked this two-part chapter! 6 may appear on Thursday, and 7 might be Friday afternoon. If it's not up by Friday night, don't expect anything for that weekend. I'm going to be away from my computer then. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	25. Special ChapterExplaining

Special Chapter: Why TheHiddenWriter has been hidden and hasn't posted any new chapters yet.

Greeting fellow readers! If your reading this right now, then I applaud you. Who knew that after a few months without new chapters, that there would still be interested readers of this story?

Now, I'm sure your all wondering, why haven't I updated this yet?

"You need to update this."

"Please update!"

"You spelled conquer wrong!"

Yes, unforntuatly, some chapters were written quickly to make the deadline, and spell check didn't pick it up. For that, I appoligize.

Err, anyway, back to the main topic, why haven't I posted a new chapter yet?

Well, there are a few reasons to be honest. First off, my personal life changed dramatically over the past few months. (Let just say it was an attempt to get into a relationship that took up some time. Think Aang, only I'm about the same age as the girl I was going after... And there was a Zuko in my way... Long story short, Zutara beat Kataang in my world...) Then came a few weeks where I had to work on grades in school. Then came a massive writer's block, where I tried to think of how to write the next chapter, but my idea sucked, and I had to scrap it. Then, more problems came (Visual Image #2: Zuko and Katara fight, Zuko breaks up with Katara, Katara sad, Aang has a bittersweet moment.) So then preperation for Midterms came, my birthday came, and in my world, "Kataang" hasn't happened, and Zuko and Katara seem to be friends again, and Aang is having a panic attack because he's afraid Zuko is going to try to win over Katara again, and Katara will say yes. (Alright, no more visual images.)

Anyway, long story short, Massive Writer's Block, School Work, and a strangely similar to kataang moment caused Broken Hearts from having new chapters.

So, I'm sure your all wondering this...

"What's going to happen with Season 2 Episode 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, and 14?"

Well, here's the low down. I've decided to go back to brain storming for this story. While the actual details haven't been hammered out yet, here's my plans for the next few chapters, as a gift for waiting so long:

-Kya leads her rebellion force through the town and tries to re-conqure it. However, they hit a snag as they discover the real reason why there is a small number of soliders guarding the town. (This wasn't how I was originally going to write this part of Kya's storyline, but I think it is a little more interesting, and it still sticks with some of my original plans for the story.

-Ozai's Army loses Aang's trail, but finds new territory for them to conqure.

-Ty-lee's Rebellion force will be missing for a few chapters. They need to make it through the caves.

-More fighting between Yue and Suki, while Toph's plans continue to go into action. But an unexpected twist from The Duke may cause problems for Toph...

-The large gang travels to the Comet Nation Capital to confront the eager Xiang. Aang must spiritbend to ensure that Xiang can't use his powers again for evil. But Aang reflects over the risks of spiritbending, and talks with Katara about the consequences that could occur should something go wrong. This could lead to a rated "T" romantic scene. (They're not having sex, but emotions will rise, hormones will rise, and a moment might be shared.)

-Iroh, Piando, and Hakoda recieve a vision of someone slowly being killed...

-And, at the end of this season, a heart will be broken by death.

So there you have it. Now, I still need to finish brainstorming, and I have to finish some midterms this week. But, I plan on working on a new chapter soon. So look out for it.

P.S: If I get at least 2 reviews per new chapter, Season 3 with 14 new chapters will be made. Thanks!


	26. Season 2, Chapter 6

**Note: This is the longest chapter to date if I'm correct. Almost 3,000 words are in it. Usually, my chapters average to about 1,000 words, with a rare 1,500 and once, 2000. So this chapter is about 3 times as long as previous chapters. Hopefully this will make up for the long wait for this chapter. Enjoy!**

_Broken Hearts, An Avatar: The Last Airbender Fan-fic_

_Written by TheHiddenWriter_

_Based of Avatar: The Last Airbender_

_Chapter 6  
_

They began to slowly sneak around the hill, hoping to catch the five soliders by surprise. As they made their final approch into the town, one solider got onto a box and looked like he was going to speak to the citizens. Kya stopped the rebellion from moving.

"What the heck is going on?"

"Ma'am, you might want to look over there."

He was pointing at another enemy solider, who was holding a knife to the neck of the citizen who gave the rebellion information.

"Damn it." Kya mumbled in a low tone. "They know we're here."

The solider on the box spoke.

"Citizens, we have an announcment for you. We've figured out one of your citizens was giving info to a rebellion that they were going to liberate you. He hasn't given info as to where they are hiding, so I'm going to be as clear as possible. Tell me where they are right now, or consequences will occur. Oh, and if the rebellion is listening, if you attack, my group of 5 soliders will use their newly accuried waterbending skills to flood the town, and drown the citizens. Your choice."

He grinned evily, and got off the box. Kya slammed her fist into the hill, being careful though that it didn't make any noise.

"Now what, Ma'am?" Asked a rebellion trooper.

Kya sighed. "Find out where each of the five soliders are. I also want you to figure out the quickest way to kill them without them seeing us. Get it done."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The rebellion trooper went to give the orders to the rest of the rebellion. Kya sighed and looked around the town. There were a lot of women and children there, and if they didn't pull this off correctly, they could die. Kya looked at the head solider from her hiding spot with anger.

"You son of a..."

"Ma'am, we have an idea on how to sneak up on them."

"Tell me now."

---------------

"Commander. We have no idea where they are."

"WHAT?"

Ozai slammed his fist into a broken building. They were in Shen's hometown, still as damaged as it was when Shen and the gang left it. The building Ozai hit collapsed.

"Grrr.... Yuan told me it would be easy to find them."

"Sir, you think this could be a trap?"

"If Yuan was really monitoring us, he would have prevented me from doing this."

He rose his hands and a giant rock came out of the ground. He then set it on fire and flung it in a random direction. The rock landed hard about 20 miles away.

"No, Yuan lied to keep us in control. I have power un-like any other, and a powerful army. I say we do a little multi-tasking."

"What should we do, Master Ozai?"

"What's the nearest town from here?"

"We'll send out a scout right now to find it."

So they waited through out the day for the scout to return. By nightfall, the scout returned with new information.

"Sir, while I haven't found the avatar's trail, I found a medium-sized town of about... 700 people."

Ozai smiled. "Yuan will pay for his lies, and my empire will rise again. We'll take over this land, kill Katara and Yuan, then return to our homeland and conqure it with our super army. Then both lands will be mine!"

----------

The gang proceeded towards the capital city of the Comet Nation, hoping to liberate the city that once planned the take down of the old empire. By nightfall, they made it to the main road to the capital, and decided to camp out in a desterted area near by.

"How are we possibily going to take down the army in city, and Xiang? We've seen thousands of soldiers pass by, and some of them are firebenders who can shoot purple fire out of their hands! That's worse than Azula!"

"Stop being so pestimistic, Sokka..."

"I'm being realistic, Katara."

Katara and Sokka continued to argue for a minute. Piando looked from the fight to Aang.

"Do they usually argue like this?"

Aang, along with Shen who was un-packing his bag, and Toph who was walking past them, quickly replied, "More than you know..."

After a few minutes of the siblings arguing, Shen walked towards them and decided to end their bickering.

"Look, we have a group of highly talented people here. We have two master swordsmen..."

Sokka interrupted Shen before he could continue. "Umm... I don't have a sword anymore, it broke in the spirit world..."

Shen looked at Sokka, annoyed and confused. "Why didn't you say something when we were back at your homeland?"

"See this is why I argue with him all the time, he forgets stuff so easily!" Katara added.

"Oh, so says the girl who kept ordering me around while we were back at home, so I never got the chance to find another sword!"

"I didn't order you around!"

Before they could continue arguing, Hakoda interupted them.

"Actually Sokka, I never got a chance to tell you this, but I brought you something from the south pole. It's something that has been passed down in our family for a long time."

"A Warrior Sword?"

"Nope, a spear."

"Wow... I thought it was..."

"Sokka, he was kidding." Katara commented.

Hakoda took out the sword and gave it to Sokka.

"Awesome!"

Shen sighed. "Moving on then... the whole point of what I was getting at was that all of us are completely capable of liberating this city. Once we liberate this city, we'll be able to get more people to help our cause, and we won't have this problem again. Ok?"

Everyone nodded, and then the group broke apart to get the camp set up. After a few minutes of peace, Yue and Suki started to argue again (Sokka was no where near them when this was happening.) Shen groaned at this and decided to go to sleep early. Meanwhile, Toph chuckled at their fighting.

"Just you wait girls... just you wait."

Suddenly, the Duke approached Toph and tapped her shoulder.

"Ummm... Toph?"

"Ugh... What is it?"

"Ummm... about this whole "dating" thing?"

"No Duke, we're not making out again for awhile."

"Yeah, about that. I've been talking with Teo and Haru..."

"Look, we're just dating so that I can make Sokka jealous and he will go out with me. We're not..."

"Yeah, look, we're breaking up."

Toph grabbed him by his coller. "Wanna say that again?"

"Look, I really don't feel conformable doing this. Your a nice girl and all, but this isn't working out."

"Listen Duke..."

"The Duke."

"Whatever. Without you, my plan to get Sokka is doomed. If you try to break up with me I'll break your neck."

"Toph, everyone here would understand why I would break up with you."

"Why's that?"

"Because how is anyone suppose to be in a relationship with you if you threaten them every 5 mintues?"

"Well Zuko told me it worked for Azula..."

"Toph, we're breaking up. That's it."

As the Duke started to walk away, Toph stomped her feet on the ground.

"OH YEAH, Well... YOU SUCKED AS A BOYFRIEND ANYWAY!"

"You sucked as a girlfriend!"

"Grow a pair!"

"I will when you lose a pair!"

Toph slammed her foot into the ground, which sent the Duke flying a few feet.

Toph pouted and walked away angrily. This caused Suki and Yue to stop fighting and look towards Toph, who just made an earth tent and went inside it.

"Ouch... Poor Girl."

"Should we talk to her?" Asked Suki.

"Talk to who?" Asked Sokka, who had just returned from collecting firewood.

"The Duke broke up with Toph." Replied Yue.

"Ouch. Poor kid."

-------

Aang stood on the hill, looking towards the city. All though it was far away, to him it seemed so close. He knew once he got to the city, he would have to risk everything for them to advance. The moon above Aang was dim, but gave what little light it had to him. Aang wondered if this land had any spirits. This place seemed so similar, but yet so different. Had Yuan and his crew never gone to his homeland, what would have happened? Would there never be benders here?

"Aang..."

Aang turned around to see Katara behind him. She looked tired, yet she seemed alert. It was late at night, and most of the gang was asleep.

"Aang, why are you up here?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Aang didn't respond, and just turned his head back towards the city. Katara slowly approched him.

"Aang... you know you can talk to me about anything. Right?"

Aang still didn't respond. Katara slowly put her hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, Aang's eyes glowed, as well as his arrow tattoos. Within seconds, Katara's eyes glowed the same way as Aang's, and soon become stuck in the same trance as Aang.

_Katara woke up and slowly got up. She was standing on what appeared to be a large stone platform which hovered in the sky. The wind gentely touched her face. She looked towards the edge of the platform, and saw Aang slowly getting up. She ran to him and helped him off the ground. Aang stared at her confused._

_"Where are we?"_

_"I don't know, Aang. One mintue, I saw your arrow glow, and the next I woke up here with you."_

_Aang looked around and thought for a moment. His arrows on his body glowed, which startled him. He slowly closed his eyes and thought for a moment._

_"This... is my mind."_

_Suddenly, an airbender was seen flying by the platform. Katara tried to call out to him, but he dissapeared as quickly as he appeared._

_"Aang, what's going on?"_

_"Katara... this is my inner spirit... this is the part of me affected when I spiritbend."_

_"Spiritbending... you mean when you took away Ozai's ability to bend?"_

_"Yes.... and what I have to do to Xiang."_

_"What?"_

_"Shen told me that to make sure Yuan and his servents could be stopped, I need to take away their powers. Then we can have the people decide their punishment, instead of just killing them."_

_"That's a good thing, isn't it?"_

_Aang sighed. Suddenly, the floor began to glow blue. They both looked down at it as the glowed dimily. Suddenly, orange slowly began to spread across the platform, as if it was infecting it. It looked as if the blue side was trying to push the orange side back, but the blue side was slowly getting weaker. Eventually, the platform became fully orange, and started to show signs of cracking._

_"Aang... what happens if you don't correctly use spiritbending?"_

_Aang sighed._

_"The other spirt takes over me... and I become corrupted."  
_

_Suddenly, the platform cracked and split into pieces, causing Aang and Katara to fall. Aang moved towards Katara and took her hands as they fell. She resisted the urge to scream in fear as she felt his soft warm hands take hers. She closed her eyes, as he closed his. Suddenly, the pieces around them glowed a dim pink. Aang's arrow then started to dimly glow, and the couple stopped falling. The pieces of the platform started to swirl around them, and slowly started to turn into a new platform under them. But this time, it started to take a new shape. You could see the cracks in the shape, but the platform didn't break apart again. Katara and Aang slowly landed onto the platform._

_'Do you remember the day we fell from the sky?' Aang thought in his mind._

_'I do.' Katara thought.  
_

_'Do you remember the promise I made you?... The promise we made to each other.'_

_"I do" Katara gentely replied, as she opened her eyes. _

_The couple slowly got up and looked below them. The platform now was in the shape of a heart, but had many cracks in it. The platform no longer was bright orange, but instead was a bright pink/red._

_"You'll never let go... right?" Katara asked._

"I'll never let go."

The couple got out of their trance, and were back on the hill. They looked at each other and kissed, blocking from their mind what may occur in the future. Their tounges clashed together, wanting to savior the kiss they shared. No corrupted soul or broken heart would seperate their love tonight.

------

_He walked into the room slowly, not sure what to expect. He looked around, looking everywhere for something. He seemed to be calling out a name, but no sound came out. Suddenly, his hands were around his neck. He was losing oxygen, and quickly. He fell to the ground, crying out a name. Tears went down his face. As he breathed his last breaths, he looked everywhere for a way to deliver his message. He suddenly saw some dirt on the floor, and knew what he had to do. With the last of his strengh, he drew a heart into the dirt, and before he could write anything else, he stopped breathing. A scream was then heard, and everything turned to white._

Iroh woke up from his dream and breathed deeply. He noticed Piando and Hakoda were up, just as startled as he was. They all knew what this meant. Someone close to them was going to die.

------

END OF CHAPTER

Author Notes:

-Reference to Winds and Waves, my first fan-fic/prequel to this story, is in here. If you've read it, you'll know which part it is. Actually, Chapter 1 also made a reference to it.

-Katara is Aang's spirt, as Aang is Katara's spirit, which is why they ended up in that area. A reference to the series finale of ATLA was made, as the platform showed what could have happened to Aang had Ozai corrupted his soul. It also showed that Aang's spirit can be broken, but as long as Katara is in his life, it can be repaired. But, if something happened to Katara, he could easily be corrupted, and the avatar spirit would be destroyed. If someone's spirit breaks, it becomes a broken heart, thus the reason why the title of this Fan-Fic is "Broken Hearts".

-As Aang uses spiritbending more and more, it will become harder and harder for him to do it. Katara's love is the only thing that can heal the wounds of the spiritbending.

-One of the main characters will die by the end of this season.

Thanks for reading. If everything goes to plan, a new chapter will arrive next week. But, no promises on that.


	27. Season 2, Chapter 7

**Hey gang. I know it's been over a week since the last chapter, but I did say no promises on this chapter coming out in a week. This story is a lot more complicated than my other stories, and I need to make sure that I get everything right in each chapter (and make sure my computer doesn't cause more spelling errors again...)**

**News:**

**-We've reached the Mid-Season Finale. There will be 7 more chapters till the second season ends.  
**

**-The last chapter actually wasn't the longest chapter. Turns out that was one of the earlier chapters, which was about 3,500 words if I'm correct. Hopefully, there will be a future chapter that beats that length soon enough. (Most likely, you'll have to combine the lengths of each part of the finale, and hopefully that will be the record length chapter.)**

**-I just want to be clear, new chapters can come out whenever. I don't want to keep a specific date, because I always seem to not make it in on time. Just be patient, new chapters will come whenever they come.**

**-And remember, need at least 2-3 reviews per chapter for a Season 3. So review, review, review!**

**AND NOW CHAPTER 7 OF BROKEN HEARTS:  
**

_Avatar: Broken Hearts_

_Season 2, Chapter 7_

_"You make me stop breathing" Part 1 of 2 (Mid-Season Finale Chapter)_

-----------------

_Section A: Kya  
_

"We believe the only way to stop them is by killing the guards.''

Kya sighed. "More blood to stop the blood shead..."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, it's our only viable option. They've threatened to kill us already, and we have to defend ourselves."

Kya looked towards the head solider, holding the knife so close to the citizen's bare skin. She knew at this point, blood would be spilled no matter what. Now, it was just a matter of making sure it wasn't their blood...

"Do it."

The rebellion trooper nodded. The troopers began to get some small bows and arrows and began to get into their positions. They aimed their arrows at each of the enemy soliders. Kya looked at one of the bowmen, and was reminded of her lover. She could only imagine the blood shed by his hand, to find her.

'We weren't born to slaughter each other...' She thought.

She then looked towards a small child, who feared for her life, afraid of drowning if the soldier's orders were given to the waterbenders.

'...But it's what has to be done.'

They pulled back their strings slowly. Suddenly, the head solider turned his head.

"Kill them!"

One waterbender fired an ice crystal at a trooper, who immediately died. The other four were hit by the arrows fired by the rebellion, but we're only injured slightly. They began to fire ice shards at everyone. The citizens screamed and looked for cover as the head solider took the life of his hostage with his knife. Kya growled silently and ran toward the head soldier. He saw her charging towards him and smirked. Kya grabbed an arrow off the ground as she ran, and approched the head solider. He was about to stab her when she stopped his "blade" with the arrow's head.

"Ahh... the resourceful one aren't you?" The Head Solider chuckled.

Kya smirked. "Why yes..."

She kicked him in his sensitive area, causing him to fall. She then used the arrowhead to "silence" him for good.

"...I guess you could say that."

She turned around and noticed the river levels were starting to rise. The 5 waterbenders were taking a toll on the rebellion, and the town's last bit of morality. They had to be stopped. Kya picked up the leader's blade and held it at her side.

"Today... the only river I will see... will be the blood of the enemy..."

------------

_Section B: Ozai_

Ozai's army marched towards the town, slowly burning the path behind them. They had taken prisioners along the way, both citizens and soliders, and given them a choice. Obey Ozai, or perish. Those who choose not to join were burned in the path, as the army continued towards the town. Ozai smiled darkly.

"How much further captain?"

"Not too much longer my lord. We'll arrive at the town shortly, and burn it to the ground."

Ozai seemed pleased by the captian's words. "Just make sure our army gets larger, and our resources don't run out."

"Yes my lord. Our first wave will begin an attack on your orders."

Ozai looked out towards the small town and smiled.

"Do it."

-------------

_Section C: Main Story_

The next morning, their march towards the capital continued. It was quiet, as each member seemed to have thier own problems to think about. Aang and Katara were troubled by what Aang would need to do in the future. Shen was worried about the face-off with Xiang. The three adults were worried about losing one of their own to this war. Sokka was worried about his sister, whom refused to talk to him about what was troubling her. Suki and Yue were in a temporary truce, figuring out a way to help ease Toph's pain. Toph was still angry at the Duke from breaking away from the plan. Teo and Haru were trying to cheer up the Duke, who hadn't spoken the entire day. The only ones who were worried about the fate of the city were Zuko and Mai, who couldn't see the many problems troubling each person.

Mai looked towards Zuko and sighed.

"How much longer till we reach the city..."

"5 days."

"Great..."

"I know, 10 days of walking out in the middle of nowhere is brutal."

"I think I actually miss the cave."

"We could barely see anything in there. It was bleak and hopeless."

"That's why I miss it. This place is just boring."

"Could be worse."

"How?"

"Remember... The Fire Nation Ball."

"The one my parents forced me to go to? Where I sat in a chair for 5 hours in a stupid pink dress to watch old geezers dance?"

Zuko quickly covered Mai's mouth as Iroh turned around. Zuko, knowing exactly what moment Mai was talking about, chuckled nervously. Iroh sighed.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that..."

Iroh turned away, and Zuko slowly uncovered Mai's mouth.

"Please, never mention that again. Insulting... you know who... is just as bad as insulting Lu-ten."

"But it's not like they both died at the same time..."

"Let's just forget it. Bottom line, this journey to the comet nation sucks. End of story."

The gang continued onwards, knowing well that they had a long way to go. They made it to a small spring and stopped to eat, drink, and "make way for more tea" as Iroh put it. As the gang rested, The Duke looked over by Toph, who scowled at him, and then walked away. Haru walked up to him, having also witnessed what just happened.

"She's still pissed, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"I still don't understand... if she wasn't really dating you, then why did you guys act like a couple? And why is she mad that you broke up with her?"

The Duke sighed.

"If I tell you the reason, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Haru nodded. The Duke went up to his ear and whispered into it. Haru's eyes widdened.

"Toph wants to..."

"SSSSHHHH! You want everyone to hear?"

"Sorry. I just didn't see it coming."

The Duke saw Yue and Suki walk over to Toph and begin to talk to her. Toph had tears come down her eyes, and Yue and Suki were hugging her.

"Wow... She really seems broken up about this, Duke."

"How many times have I told you, Haru, it's the..."

The Duke suddenly noticed something. He watched as Toph tried to wipe away her tears after Suki whispered something to her. His eyes narrowed in on her, curriously.

"She's up to something."

"What do you mean?"

"Toph is acting this time. She's using the break up to her advantage..."

The Duke watched as Sokka walked over to Toph. After talking to Toph for a moment, Sokka hugged Toph, followed by Yue and Suki. Toph smirked as the trio wasn't looking at her face.

"She's using the break up to win over Sokka, Haru."

"Then you helped her... right?"

The Duke looked at Toph who wipped away the last of her tears as she and the girls walked away from the group.

"Yeah... I guess I did."

Haru smiled and patted him on the back, as they both knew Toph would no longer be mad at the Duke for the break up. As Haru walked away, the Duke sighed.

"I guess I did..."

He frowned and looked down at a dirt. Meanwhile, Sokka looked over at him as the Duke looked at the ground. Sokka shook his head.

"Serves you right... Serves you right." Sokka whispered to himself.

Meanwhile, Iroh, Piando, and Hakoda were by Appa, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Piando frowned.

"One of these young men are going to die, and all we can do is stand and watch."

Hakoda looked down towards the ground. "This isn't right, we have to warn them."

Iroh stopped Hakoda before he walk towards the rest of the group.

"If we interfere with the course of the future, the fate of this young man will be on our hands. His fate is inevitable, I can see from the events going on right now."

Piando looked confused. "Are you saying you have an idea of who it is?"

Iroh sighed. "Perhapse. I can't confirm it, but I have a feeling of who it is..."

"We should probally make sure it's him first, then keep an eye on him, see if we can do anything to prevent his fate... or at least prolong it." Hakoda replied.

Piando nodded. "I agree with Hakoda. Let's keep an eye on each of them and look for clues. That vision was given to us for a reason."

Iroh stared towards the city, still so far away from the group. "Yes... for a reason."

As the three men continued to talk, Momo, who had just woken up from a nap on Appa's head, streched and took flight. He flew towards Aang and landed on his shoulder. Aang smiled at this and started to pet him slowly.

"Aang... focus."

Aang looked up and stopped. He and Shen were discussing their plan to take down Xiang. They had decided that Shen would use his bow and arrows as a distraction against the dark airbender, while Aang would strike him with airbending from behing. Everytime Xiang tried to suck air out of one of their lungs, the other would strike Xiang, preventing his attack. Then, when Xiang began to show signs of frustration, and would move in and spiritbend him.

"How do you know he'll be mentally weak then?" Aang asked.

"When I was traveling in your homeland, the spirits gave me a vision of each of Yuan's minions, and when they showed signs of weakness. It doesn't make it any easier for us, but at least now we know what signs to watch out for."

Aang nodded. Katara began to approach them and sat down on the grassy terrain.

"Are you talking about...?"

"Yes." Shen replied.

"Oh."

Momo started to make some low noises, which Katara thought was cute. As she pet him slowly, Shen raised an eyebrow at Momo. Aang was confused.

"What, is Momo talking to you?"

Shen looked at Aang for a moment, then looked back.

"No, no. It's not him. Go see if it's someone else."

"What are you talking about, Shen?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Aang."

Momo flew away, leaving Aang just as confused as he was before.

"How..."

"When I was instructed to spy on you guys, the monks taught me how to communicate with Appa. I can use the same technique to talk to Momo."

"Wait... the monks knew how to communicate with them?"

"Only elder monks were suppose to know this technique, or those who had an important enough reason to know."

"Oh..."

"So, what did Momo say?" Asked Katara.

"Nothing important."

"But you said Aang wasn't the..."

"Yes, it didn't concern you. Now, let's get back to planning for the invasion of the Comet Nation Captial. Time is short."

The trio sat there, silent for a minute. Then Aang spoke again.

"Can you teach me how to."

Shen stood up and walked away. "Forget it. We'll practice later."

Aang sighed. "That would have been so cool to learn..."

Katara thought about something, and smiled. "Hey, I have a form of communication I can teach you."

"What?"

"Lip communication."

"Lip commun...?"

Katara cut him off and they began to make out on the hill for awhile. As Shen walked down the hill, he sighed. Momo flew down and landed on his shoulder. Shen looked around for a moment, then pointed in one direction.

"Him."

Momo chirpped sadly, and then flew off.

"I know, he shouldn't have to die. He has so much more potential then when I first met him, and we need him... but it's going to happen... and I know at least one girl who won't be happy when he does leave us..."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Stay tune for new chapters coming soon! Thanks for reading!**

Tao stood on his balcony. He watched the Moon Nation slowly turn into a dictatorship. A dictatorship stronger than Xiang's... than Gang's... than Qiang's... and even Yuan's... and Tao had full control over it.

"Water is life..."

He smiled. He was still under Yuan's command, but he had supreme reign of his city.

"And life is power..."


End file.
